


Horseshoes and Hand Grenades

by violettestars



Series: Horseshoes and Hand Grenades Verse [1]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 86,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettestars/pseuds/violettestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2009 and The Pulse has hit forcing Dean and Sam Winchester out of their home base and back on the road. While Dean and Sam are on a hunt outside of Seattle they come across two young boys who look remarkably like Dean. They soon find out the boys are anything but ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse 'The Ties That Bind' that I write. Even though the original characters are from an AU Verse, this is a stand alone fic and reading the AU Verse is not necessary. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great.~*

 

**I.**

Dean rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before glancing at the alarm clock. He groaned, it was barely five am and could've gotten another two hours of sleep easily. It was this time of day when it seemed that the pulse never happened. With everything still and quiet, he could close his eyes and pretend to be back in his bed in New Orleans with the balcony doors thrown open wide and the ceiling fan spinning. In reality, he was on a hunt for a wolf/dog creature outside of Seattle and sleeping on a hard mattress in some run down cabin. He shifted slightly so not to wake Lexi, who had sprawled over him possesively while tucking her face into his neck sometime during the night. Usually her tendency to use him as furniture annoyed the hell out of Dean but he had to admit it wasn't half bad having her pressed against him in this cold room. She shifted in her sleep,her body stiffening and her hand clutching his t-shirt as if to make sure he was still there. Dean rubbed her back in small circles whispering soothing words until he felt her relax against him. He kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes to squeeze in another hour or so of sleep.

Even though two hours had past, it felt to Dean that he had just fallen back to sleep when he was awakened by Jake. He tried to ignore him at first hoping Jake would just go back to sleep but Dean didn't have that kind of luck. He looked down at Lexi and shook her gently whispering her name. She groaned and buried her face deeper into his neck in response to his attempt to wake her. "Come on, Lex. Jake's up. I'll make ya a deal. I'll get him if you make me some coffee." She mumbled 'Okay.' not making a move to disentangle herself from her husband which only made Dean shake her more persistently.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M UP! STOP SHAKING ME!" She sat up giving Dean a dirty look and a smack to his chest for good measure. "I'll go make the coffee." He watched her head for the kitchen before swinging his legs out of bed and making his way across the room to where Jake's crib was. "Whatcha doin buddy?"

Jake looked at his father raising his chubby arms, "OUT."

Dean smirked at his mini me as he grabbed him from the crib. He gave him a little squeeze and tickle making the two-year old squirm in his arms. "I bet you're hungry. How bout I scrounge up some grub for ya. Hmmm?" He wasn't kidding when he said he had to scrounge up some grub. Since the pulse hit everything has gone to shit. There were shortages of food, gasoline, you name it, the world sucked right now. He opened the cabinets, only to find a box of lucky charms that maybe had enough in it for one more bowl and a lone bag of instant oatmeal.

"Lex, we have anymore cereal?"

"No just what's left in there." she said handing him a cup of coffee and taking Jake from his arms, "I'll go make a food run today."

Dean nodded and grabbed the last of the oatmeal. He made sure to leave the last of the Lucky Charms for Sam otherwise he'd have to listen to him bitch for the rest of the day. Dean smiled to himself as he thought of the epic tantrum Sam would throw, somethings never did change.

**II.**

Dean looked in the bathroom mirror straightening the red tie he was wearing before heading out. He had to admit he didn't look too shabby considering he was wearing a monkey suit. He had to look the part if he was gonna pretend to be a Federal Agent, at least that's what Sammy always told him. He always got the job done before Sammy had started hunting again without the silly costumes. Then again, maybe Sam was on to something, it was easier to convince people even with the unbelievable aliases by dressing the part.

He walked into the living room to see if Sam and Jackie were ready to hit the road only to find them waiting on him. Sam pulled a face at his older brother snapping, "Any time you're ready Princess. We've been waiting on you for twenty minutes." Dean raised his eyebrow and gestured to Sam to give him a second. He walked over to where Lexi was sitting on the floor coloring with their son. He peeled a few bills off from his money clip handing them to her, "You alright going out to get some food by yourself?"

She rolled her eyes as she stood up and slipped the money in her pocket, "Yeah, Dean don't worry I'll bring my gun with me."

"Lex, things are..."

"I know how things are now Dean and you know I can take care of myself."

"I know you do but..."

"You worry. Me and Jake will be fine. You guys be careful, those sector police like to shoot first."

"Ah we'll be fine. They're not gonna shoot federal agents."

"You're not federal agents, Dean."

"No but I play one well." Dean gestured to himself with a smug grin on his face, "C'mon Lex, I make this look good."

She shoved him playfully before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek, "Yeah, okay Agent Mulder. Just make sure you and Scully don't come back shot again. I really don't feel like digging out bullets tonight."

Sam huffed about to tell Lexi how it wasn't his fault that he was always being knocked out or strangled when Jackie answered for him. "Don't worry I'm going with the boys as a sketch artist to make sure Sam over here doesn't pull a damsel in distress again. We really don't need another incident like Fort Worth."

**III.**

Lexi made her way over to the local market with Jake in tow a few hours after the others had left. She looked at the list Sam had given her and couldn't help but laugh. Number one on the list, Lucky Charms. Even if she found a box that didn't mean she'd find any milk but she'd do her best. Number two on the list, scrawled in Dean's handwriting, was pie. Well, pie was doable. She could scrap together some ingredients and bake one herself. Dean wouldn't care what kind she made as long as it was pie.

"Miss. Excuse me, Miss." The clerk snapped glaring in her direction, " What's your kid doing over there?"

Lexi turned around expecting to see Jake pulling potato chip bags open but instead she saw an older version of her son stuffing food into his pockets. She knelt down in front of the boy and whispered," Where's your mom and dad?"

The boy simply shrugged while his eyes darted around the store in search of an escape route. Lexi couldn't believe how much the boy in front of her looked like Dean but that wasn't important at the moment. She could tell that this boy was in trouble by the way he kept bouncing anxiously. She smiled gently at him speaking softly, "I'm Lexi and the little boy over there that looks like you is my son Jake. If you're hungry I'll get you some food but you're gonna have to play along and act like I'm your mom."

The boy nodded looking up at her, "Ok."

"What's your name sweetie?

"'M Alec."

She turned grabbing Jake's hand before ushering both boys down another aisle. Alec watched her with interest as she selected items and put them in the cart. Everytime she caught his eye he looked away. He wasn't sure if he could trust her. After all, most of his interactions with adults have never ended well for him. They stopped in front of a display of colorful boxes, there were small ones and large ones, some with pictures of what could only be described as rabbit food and others with cartoon characters on them. Alec's eyes scanned over them taking it all in. He had no idea what they were but he knew he wanted them, no correction, he had to have them. He reached for the box closest to him. Lexi smirked at his choice, "You too, uh? What is it about Lucky Charms?"

"It has marshmallows."

"Hmm hmm. Grab another box. They're so magically delicious that they disappear within a day."

Alec quirked an eyebrow but did as he was told. He was a good solider. He always did as he was told except for the night of the fire. He remembered the panic that over took him when the doors to the barracks wouldn't open. When they finally did Alec ran. He ran like he never had before, disobeying direct orders and heading straight for the fence. Alec knew if he was caught it would be PSYOPS for him, or worse, he'd be thrown in the basement with the anomolies. He didn't turn back to look when they began firing and hoped he got over the fence before they could close in on him.

He played along while they were in the store and was ready to be on his way once they were safely outside. The woman looked over her shoulder at him asking if he was coming with her. Alec stood where he was weighing his options. His training told him he was better off on his own. Even though he knew he shouldn't, his feet began moving towards her. Alec didn't know why but he knew she wasnt going to hurt him. Besides that Alec was STARVING.

Lexi knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do once Dean saw Alec but there was no way she was leaving this kid to fend for himself. After making him and Jake grilled cheese sandwiches she decided to take another stab at getting Alec to talk to her. He sat there with his eyebrow raised not saying a word. It was eerie to sat the least, this miniature version of her husband giving her Dean's "nice try." look. She sighed, resting her hand on his shoulder about to tell the kid to take a bath when the room became unfocused. Her hands flew up to hold her head as it began to throb painfully. The pain was so intense she dropped to her knees, each voice and image increasing the pain that was now building in her head. She gasped looking up to meet Alec's eyes when the pain finally subsided. "What's Manticore?"

"How do you know about them?"

"I just saw pieces of your life."

"No...how can..." Alec took a step back from her, his eyes wide with fear. He had been all wrong about her. She was from PSYOPS and this was a set up to bring him back. He should've followed his training, he knew better than this. But he had allow his hungry to make the decision for him.

Lexi stood up holding her hand out tentatively towards the boy in front of her,"I'm not what you think Alec and I'm not going to hurt you. I saw those things because I'm different like you're different. I'm psychic. I touch a person and I can see their past or their future. Sometimes both."

"You're not one of them?"

"No, I'm not. You know I'm not but you need to tell me who and what these people are so we can help you."

"We?"

"My husband, Dean and I. His brother Sammy and his wife Jackie too. That's what we do, we help people in trouble."

Alec took a deep breath and took the hand that she was holding out to him. He couldn't explain it but deep down he knew she was telling the truth. He would tell her what she needed to know but he was going to do awful lot of editing. He didn't want to scare off the only chance he had to get as far away from Manticore as he could.

**IV.**

Opening the cabin door, Dean was hit with the smell of something delicious. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It smelled like Lexi was baking something. He made his way to the small kitchen, and there, on the counter cooling was a pie. Trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, he took a fork out of the drawer but before he could dig in Lexi walked in catching him red handed. "Don't you even think about it Dean Winchester."

"But...it's PIE."

"I know that. I was the one that made it."

Dean turned to her giving her his best Sammy puppy eyed impression in the hopes that she would let him have a little taste. Lexi shook her head no while pointing at him. "Not happening."

"I had to try. Whatcha making in the pot? It smells awesome."

"Chicken stew and I have homemade biscuits to pop in the oven."

"HMM." Dean leaned against the counter while raising his eyebrow wearily at his wife. This just didn't bode well. Lexi just didn't go all out for dinner and make him a pie unless she was A) trying to get him to do something he didn't want to do or B) she did something and was trying to ease the blow, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything TECHNICALLY."

"Uh huh and what do you mean by TECHNICALLY."

"Well, you're not gonna believe it when I tell you. You have to see it with your own eyes."

He followed Lexi into the bedroom they have been sharing with Jake expecting to see some kind of animal that she had brought back with her. He stopped short, his eyes widening while he stared at the boy who was asleep in his bed. The boy was about ten years old give or take and looked remarkably like he did at that age. "Lex, what the hell?"

"His name is Alec."

"Ok...he's NOT mine. Someone didn't tell you that did they? Because you know..."

"No, I know that he's not yours in the sense that Jake is yours but Alec is yours."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense."

"He's your clone."

"Excuse me?"

Lexi ushered Dean into the bathroom closing the door behind her so they could talk in private. Dean watched her lean against the sink while he sat on the edge of the bathtub. He felt like he was going to be sick, his head was pounding, nothing was making any sense. He always thought he was open minded about what was really out there but this was a little too x files even for him. Clones. No way, absolutely no way, no how. Lexi had to be pulling his leg. "So, you're telling me that kid in there is some kinda...how is that EVEN possible? "

"Dean I touched him...I saw bits and pieces of his life. That place, Manticore, they made him with your DNA and then tortured him. The bar code on his neck isn't a tattoo. It was added to his DNA so they could track him."

"That's fucked up. How'd they get my DNA anyway?"

"I'm not sure but when I had the vision the name Lydecker kept popping up. What are we gonna do?"

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. This was all kinds of twilight zone but he knew her visions had never been wrong before. Plus the kid was living proof. He couldn't deny that. Sure, Jake looked like him but he wasn't a carbon copy. Jake had his mother's bright green eyes and her dimples when he smiled, but this Alec kid, hell, he was identical to Dean right down to the placement of his freckles. The one thing that was really irking him was the name Lydecker. He heard the name before, he'd swear on it but he just couldn't place where or when. Dean finally looked at his wife a little confused, "What do you mean what are we gonna do? He's staying with us. I'm not handing over a little kid to that place. You said he's my clone, so that makes him a Winchester."

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great.~*

**Chapter two**

**I.**

Sam blinked staring up at Dean and Lexi. This was unbelievable. No unbelievable wasn't the right word, this was damn near impossible. Dean had a clone. No matter how many times he heard his brother say it, Sam just couldn't wrap his head around the idea. There was a miniature version of his older brother that was made in a lab with Dean's stolen DNA. That statement alone could buy someone a one way ticket to a padded room. Sam shook his head trying to grasp the situation before he spoke. "So you expect me to believe that this Manticore place engineers soldiers from petri dishes and test tubes? And we have one asleep in your bedroom?"

"Yes, Sammy but he's just a kid."

"Yeah, Dean and you were just a kid once that could hit a target at six years old. This kid is genetically enhanced...he could be dangerous."

"He's staying Sammy end of story. We're not gonna hand him back over to those monsters. I'll say it again man, demons I get, humans are fucking crazy."

Sam nodded, even as far fetched as the thing sounded he knew Dean was right. They couldn't hand this child over to these people. He was still apprehensive though. For one, these people were going to want Alec back. Two, they'd probably do anything to cover up their project which meant they were all in danger. "Okay but we need to find out all we can about these Manticore people so we know what we're up against. Lexi what did you see in your vision?"

Lexi chewed on her bottom lip not paying too much attention to the conversation until she felt Dean squeeze her knee. She studied the hand on her knee, focusing on the platinum wedding band and retold what she saw,"It was some government/military operation. The kids are designed to be a human weapon, the perfect solider if you will. There was a name that kept going through Alec's mind, Lydecker. One thing I know for sure, Alec's afraid of him."

"Lydecker? I know that name." Sam gestured to the journal Dean was flipping through impatiently, "Dean let me see that." Sam began searching through John's journal, he was almost certain that this Lydecker was mentioned by their father. Sam suddenly settled on a page, his eyes scanning the text quickly, "Dean I don't believe this."

"What?"

"Remember that hunt when you were 19? The one we did up here in Auburn with dad?"

"You mean the faceless roamer guy? Yeah what of it?"

"Dean you got pretty banged up remember? Dad called his army buddy that lived near by...Lydecker. He must've stolen a bloody towel or something."

"SON OF A BITCH."

**II.**

Alec sat up in bed listening to the adult voices discussing him and Lydecker. He immediately recognized Lexi's voice and picked out three other distinct voices. He sat motionless, eavesdropping on their conversation. The one named Dean, was saying that he was not going to let Manticore get their hands on him, Alec, ever again. He suddenly realized the deep gravely voice was that of his donor and felt a swell of pride well up in him. Alec needed to see his donor with his own eyes right then and there. Still dressed in Dean's over sized flannel, he leaped out of the bed and made his way towards the voices. He was standing in the archway to the small living room listening to his donor's strategy, he couldn't see him at all, the man's back was to him. Alec crept closer to get a proper look freezing when three pairs of eyes settled on him. Dean turned around to see what the others were staring at his gaze meeting a pair of identical gold flecked green eyes; he stood up making his way over to the boy that was staring at him intently. "You must be Alec." Dean stated simply throwing the kid what he hoped was a friendly smile.

Finally coming face to face with the man Alec had always wondered about left him speechless and slightly awed. He knew why Manticore had chosen Dean, standing at more than six feet tall and solidly built, he was an imposing figure even for an ordinary. Even though he didn't have the grace or reflexes of cat like he did, Alec just knew he could inflict some serious damage in hand to hand. "You're my donor."

"Donor's not the word I would use kid. I didn't volunteer anything but yeah I guess I am. I'm Dean and obviously you already know Lexi. That's my little brother Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy. And the woman standing next to him, which between us is WAY out of his league, is his wife Jackie." Dean and Alec snickered simultaneously at the last comment drawing raised eyebrows from the other three occupants in the room. Dean knelt so that he was eye level with the boy in front of him taking in the boys appearance. "How bout we get some grub in you, uh? You look like you haven't had much to eat in a few days."

"We got by."

"We? Who's we?"

Alec's eyes widened in panic. He couldn't believe he forgot the plan due to a hot sandwich and a warm bath. He schooled his features to hide the panic he felt inside before asking, "What time is it, Dean?"

Dean glanced down at his watch then back to Alec, "It's ten of six. Why?"

"I've gotta go."

"Whoa, slow your roll kid. You ain't going anywhere till you tell me what's going on."

Alec sighed deciding the best approach here would be to tell the truth. He cocked his eyebrow at Dean and shrugged, "I went to get...I went to steal food from the store and I told my brother if I wasn't back by 1900 to leave without me and to meet me tomorrow at the bus station at 0600. If I don't show he'd know I was captured by Manticore and he'd take off. "

"Ok, well let's go get him then."

"No, I have to go by myself."

"Alec, this ain't negotiable. I'm not letting you go off by yourself. Now let's go."

"But, Ben doesn't know who you are. I gotta talk to him..."

"Listen you go in and explain the situation to him and I'll wait outside, k?" Dean didn't wait for Alec to answer, he told Alec to go throw his clothes on and grabbed his car keys turning to Sam, "You coming Sammy?"

Dean cut the lights to the Impala half a mile back before pulling up in front of the abandoned house. He turned looking at Alec, "You got five minutes kid before me and Sammy go in there guns a blaze. Got it?"

"Got it."

Sam turned to his brother once Alec disappeared inside the house not hiding his disapproval. "We shouldn't have let him go in there by himself."

"Dude, it's his brother. He'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "Because it's his BROTHER, Sammy. Come on he's not gonna hurt his own brother but if we went in first the kid would've ran."

Alec took his time checking the bottom floor out to make sure it was all clear. He called out for Ben several times before his twin came out from his hiding place. "Come on Ben we're leaving."

"Where've you been Alec? I was about to take off."

Alec quirked his eyebrow at his twin, "I got some help."

"From an ordinary? We can't trust ordinaries, Alec."

"Not just any ordinary Ben, our donor." Alec gestured for Ben to follow him but he stayed where he was. Alec turned to his twin impatiently asking him if he was coming or not. Ben raised his own eyebrow at Alec shaking his head no. "Come on Ben! He's not gonna turn us back over to Manticore. He's waiting for us outside. You trust me right?" Ben nodded and reluctantly followed Alec out to the car. Ben stared at the men that were leaning against the black car. He turned to Dean his eyes slightly wide, "You're our donor."

Dean scratched the back of his head nodding as he did so. He knelt down holding out his hand, "And you're Ben. I'm Dean and that's my brother Sammy. Listen, kid, I know you have no reason to trust us but we're not gonna hurt you. I promise you as long as I'm still kicking nothing bad's gonna happen to you again. Come with us and we'll get you boys somewhere safe."

The boys sat together in the back seat with Alec talking Ben's ear off the whole way back to the cabin. Dean glanced at them in the rear view mirror, smirking while he listened to Alec talk about the wonders of grilled cheese; his hands mimicking pulling the sandwich apart. He described in great detail the gooey goodness he had tasted, his face lit up with excitement. Ben mouthed the word wow his eyes huge in wonder as Alec nodded his head in agreement with his brother's statement. It made Dean chuckle but it also made him realize that the two boys in his backseat were anything but normal.

**III.**

Dean made the introductions when they returned to the cabin with Ben and wasn't really all that surprised when he asked Lexi if she could make him a grilled cheese for dinner. She looked over at Alec who had an innocent expression on his face, "What? It was the best thing I EVER ate." She laughed, gesturing for Ben to follow her into the kitchen. Alec,close on Ben's heels, talked nonstop about how this sandwich was going to change Ben's life. Once Ben's grilled cheese was ready they all sat at the table with bowls of chicken stew. Alec eyed Ben's sandwich with jealousy, not that the stew was bad, it was way better than the slop they got at Manticore, it just wasn't on the same level of goodness as grilled cheese. Dean watched Alec for a beat, he gestured with his spoon asking if something was wrong with his food. Alec shook his head no and started eating his food slowly. "Ya know Alec," Dean stated between a mouthful of stew, "if you liked grilled cheese wait till you have macaroni and cheese."

"Can we have it tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

Sam was trying hard not to stare but his eyes kept darting between Dean, Alec and Ben. It was just weird seeing the three of them sitting together at the same table. Besides the fact that the boys had the same face as his brother, they had Dean's mannerisms. He closed his eyes remembering how his brother was at that age. Dean was quiet a handful to say the least and there was only one of him. Sam laughed at the thought of Dean having to parent his two young clones drawing everyone's attention to himself. "So, do we have plan yet?" Sam asked the table in general.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded, "Lexi and I were talking when you guys went to get Ben. We think we should go to Bobby's."

Sam shrugged and frowned at Dean, who in turn tilted his head to the side in response. Dean polished off his biscuit slowly, aware that they are all waiting on his answer. "So, you girls wanna up and leave in the middle of a hunt? I mean yeah, laying low at Bobby's sounds like a good idea but we never leave in the middle of a job." Lexi threw him a look, one that Dean knew all too well. The one that meant she's ready for a fight and he knew he was in deep shit. "Don't you think our priority should be to get Alec and Ben away from here while we still can? Let some other hunter deal with this creature. And besides I already called Bobby."

"You did, uh? What did he say?"

"He's expecting us to show up in a few days."

Dean ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He could see there was no way he was gonna win this one, not with Lexi and Jackie teaming up against him. He jerked his chin in Sam's direction asking how much money they had left. Sam counted what they had left, frowning as he did so. "Nowhere near enough to get us to South Dakota, Dean."

"Guess I'm going to the bar then."

"You were there the other night hustling." Jackie reminded Dean simply, "Me and Sam will go. Besides you should stay here with Lexi and the kids."

**Later that night**

"Hey Lex, you want butter on the popcorn?" Dean called from the kitchen.

"Sure just don't over do it."

Dean made his way over to her balancing the bowl of popcorn, his beer and a diet coke for Lexi in his arms. He smiled at her handing her the diet coke before placing the bowl on the beat up coffee table. Dean flopped on the couch next to Lexi throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her tightly against him. He cracked open his beer taking a long pull from it. "So what are we watching?"

"Psycho...the original."

"Of course the original, why bother with the remake." He settled back into the couch while giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Like old times isn't it? Me, you, a bowl of popcorn and some AMC." She nodded resting her head on his shoulder. Lexi nuzzled her face deeper into his neck; she loved the way he smelled of Irish spring, old spice and cigarettes. She gave his neck a little nip while sliding her hand up under Dean's t-shirt. She ran her palm up to his chest and back down the length of his torso stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Dean quirked his eyebrow at her while her fingertips skimmed along the strip of hair that led down, her fingers following it under his jeans, "Hey don't start something you can't finish Lex."

She smirked at him sliding her fingers back up to his stomach, "Who says I can't finish it? We're practically alone aren't we? Sam and Jackie are down at the bar hustling gas money. And the boys?"

"All three are sleeping. Looks like you're couching it tonight and I got the floor. Ben and Alec are knocked out cold in our bed."

"You're not sleeping on the floor Dean, we can both fit on the couch."

Dean kissed her temple turning his attention to the television. "Ok baby. Let's just watch the movie and relax."

It turned out AMC was having a Hitchcock marathon, which was awesome since Dean loved those old movies. Though, half way through the third movie, The Birds, he got bored. Dean glanced down at Lexi getting a nice view of her cleavage, the corners of his mouth turning up into a devilish smile. He licked his lips slowly reaching down to lift her chin and pressed his lips to hers in a almost hungry way.

Dean coaxed her onto her back straddling her thighs; he leaned forward placing soft kisses up her neck to the spot behind her ear that causes her to make those little moans he loves so much . He smirked against her skin when he heard her whimper his name and ask what he's doing. "I'm finishing what you started Lex." Dean stated wide eyed and mock innocence. He slid his hands up under her tank top, his hands traveling up slowly to cup her breasts and unclasp her bra. Her skin warm and soft, he rubbed his palms in slow circles over her breasts before his calloused hands moved down to her stomach. "You're starting to show." He whispered leaning down to kiss and nuzzle her neck. "We're gonna have to tell everyone soon."

Sam and Jackie returned from the bar around three am with more than enough money to get them to South Dakota. Sam rolled his eyes the moment he crossed the threshold seeing Dean asleep on the couch with Lexi wrapped up in his arms. "It smells like sex in here." Sam hissed at Jackie gesturing towards the couple on the couch, "They had sex on the couch and...and the boys could've walked in on them at anytime."

"Why do you care Sam? They are married ya know unless your jealous of your brother's sex life."

"I'm not jealous."

Jackie just smirked up at Sam grabbing his elbow to lead him to their bedroom. Normally, she would find Sam's outrage funny but not tonight. She was tired and they had a long drive to make in a few hours time. Besides, she was sure sometime during the drive Sam would pull his bitch face and lecture Dean about having sex in the living room while three boys slept five feet away. She stood on her toes placing her finger against Sam's mouth, "Shhh. Let them be and come to bed. We need to get some sleep too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great. Thanks to those who have reviewed and who are reading this.~*

**I.**

Dean was cold. That was the first thought he had before he even opened his eyes. Then he remembered he was sleeping on the couch in his boxers on account of Lexi having fallen asleep in his t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand; not making a move to get off the couch since Lexi was huddled against him. Instead, he tugged her closer in an attempt to share body heat. At the same time, Dean grabbed the blanket they were sharing wrapping it around them.

He didn't sleep well and it wasn't because he was sharing the couch with his wife. Actually, he didn't mind having her pressed so close to him. It was thoughts of where Alec and Ben had come from that had given him trouble sleeping. Manticore and their clone making system. What the hell? He tried not to think about it, which made him think about it even more. They stole his DNA and made mini Deans. On the scale of fucked up things that happened in his life this was top of the list. Hell, this topped Sam having demon blood. There was nothing he could do about it now. He knew this but he could keep Alec and Ben safe from them. Dean shifted slightly and closed his eyes. Once he was comfortable he buried his face into the pillow and went back to sleep.

The room was warm and bright when Alec woke up which surprised him. He hardly needed any sleep and he was an early riser. Even at Manticore he was the first one in his unit to wake up. But, he wasn't at Manticore anymore and he didn't know what he should do. He stretched turning to see Ben curled into himself and still fast asleep. Alec was sure about one thing; he was hungry. He listened for signs of life in the rest of the cabin. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Deciding to investigate, he swung his legs out of bed carefully as not to wake Ben or Jake. Opening the bedroom door, he caught a whiff of something delicious. He followed the smell into the kitchen to find Dean standing in front of the stove in yesterday's jeans and button down shirt. Lexi was sitting at the kitchen table in Dean's t-shirt holding a steaming mug in her hands. "What's that Dean?"

Dean turned around eyebrow raised, "Hey kiddo, up early. I'm making home fries and then I'm gonna make us some scrambled eggs for breakfast."

"Can I have grilled cheese?"

"Not for breakfast. Hey do me a favor and get Ben. Lex and me wanna talk to you boys."

Alec did as he was told and came back a few minutes later with his twin. Dean moved the home fries to the back of the stove placing a plate on top to keep them warm. He then gestured to the boys to sit at the kitchen table grabbing a mug of coffee and joining them. He looked at his clones who both wore the same weary expression that Dean had seen in his own mirror many times before. If he was being honest, the idea of him having two clones was still weirding him out. In spite of this, he felt like he needed to protect these kids no matter if they were made in a lab. "So, me and Lex were talking last night and we think the best way to keep you guys safe is to pass you off as our kids. What that means is, when it's just me, Lex, Sam, Jackie and Bobby, we're just Lexi and Dean. But in public we're Mom and Dad."

Lexi nodded looking at the boys, "We're going to go in the hall of records when we get to Bobby's and get you birth certificates."

"How?" Ben and Alec asked simultaneously their eyebrows inching up into their hairlines.

"Well it's pretty simple. We're breaking in there and I'm going to fill out a record of birth and file them. Then, me and Dean are going to print you out birth certificates."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he continued the telling of their plan. "The only problem is the bar code. See, Lexi's an awesome doctor and all that but the only thing she can come up with is either removing them with laser or cutting them off. We don't know if that will get rid of them and we don't wanna put you boys through something like that. Since it's winter we're not gonna worry about them, we'll deal with it later."

"You two ok with this?" Lexi asked.

Alec and Ben exchanged glances communicating silently with each other. It was Ben this time that spoke for them, "Yeah we're okay with it."

**II.**

Sam had a long sleepless night. It wasn't like he hadn't had sleepless nights before but this time he couldn't get his brain to shut off. Thoughts of the consequences of taking in products of a secret government project ran through his mind. None of the outcomes were good. To be honest, Sam was scared shitless of what might happen to them. Sam also knew that they couldn't just hand the kids over either. They shared Dean's blood, which meant they shared Sam's, which meant they were also Sam's blood. He ignored the knocking on his door burrowing deeper into his cocoon of blankets. He sighed happily when the knocking stop and told himself he'd sleep only a bit longer. He was exhausted and too comfortable to move. He was suddenly hit with a rush of cold air as he the blankets were stripped off of him. He turned his head to see who the culprit was and he saw his older brother looming over him before he yelled, "RISE AND SHINE SAMMY."

"You're a JERK."

"Bitch." Dean smacked Sam's leg with a scowl on his face, "Get your ass in gear man. I wanna hit the road."

Dean was standing between his beloved Impala and his two clones with a serious look on his face. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at each boy in turn. "You two listen carefully. There are rules I'm about to tell you that you will not break if you want to live to see the age of ten. Number one, you do **not** touch my radio. Number two, you will **not** kick or scuff up the interior. Number three, **no** horse play or rough housing. Number four, you will **not** wipe your dirty hands on the seats when you're done eating. That's what your pants are for. Number five, you do **not** throw trash on the floor. Number six, **no** drinking anything in my car without a lid. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok then you two are sitting up front with me and Sammy. Alec you're sitting next to me."

"WHY?"

"Cuz I wanna keep an eye on you. I know you're the instigator."

Alec crossed his arms and glared up at Dean. This was not fair! This was bullshit! And Alec was going to call Dean on it."I am not! This is bullshit! You haven't been around me long enough to make that kind of assumption."

Dean laughs. Not a little snort or chuckle but one that makes him throw his head back and laugh hard and throaty. He runs his hand through Alec's short hair still smiling, "Uh huh. Kid, don't forget your my clone. I know how you think and I can tell you're the trouble maker."

They have a long drive, a twenty two hour drive to be exact. Dean would usually just drive straight through but not this time. For one, it's winter and two, the weather couldn't be worse. They crossed over into Idaho after dark and Dean turns on the high beams. It's starting to snow, small harmless flakes at first, then heavy wet ones. The wind picks up and Dean can't see anything but the white snowflakes in the Impala's head lights. He turns the wipers on high cursing under his breath and gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Dean, I think we should go find a motel room."

His eyes flick up to the rear view mirror meeting Lexi's concerned green eyes, "Yeah guess that'd be the smart thing to do."

Dean gets off the interstate at the next exit. They have a choice of Motel 6 or Red Roof Inn. Dean pulls into the Red Roof Inn hoping to get two rooms. He comes back with only one key for a room with two queens. Sam shrugs and heads for the trunk to grab their bags so Dean can carry in Jake's pack and play. It's not the first time they've had to squeeze into one room before.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sam questions while setting the bags on the floor.

"Jake goes in the pack and play. And one of the boys in each bed with us." Dean states shrugging out of his leather jacket.

**III.**

The next morning Dean is waking both boys up and telling them to get dressed. He says him and Lexi are taking them somewhere special. They rush to get dressed trying to be quiet so they don't wake Sam and Jackie. As they make the short walk in the snow both boys are dying to know where they're headed . Neither Dean nor Lexi will tell them both saying it's a surprise. Alec and Ben's eyes are wide green as they take in the chrome and glass building with the neon sign they've stopped in front of. The sign blinks sporadically spelling out O-E-N, the P no longer working. "What it is?" Ben asks still wide eyed.

"It's beautiful is what it is." Alec replies to his brother wistfully.

Dean chuckles and lays a large hand on each boy's shoulder, "This, boys, is a diner." Alec and Ben 'Ooh and Ah' and allow themselves to be steered towards the door. Once inside, Dean walks down the aisle of the diner with a hand on the back of each clone. He guides them towards the booth the waitress is standing at. He then gives them both a little push to let them know to slide into the booth before taking Jake from Lexi so she could sit across from the boys. He straps Jake into the highchair while giving the waitress their drink order of three milks, a tea with lemon and a black coffee.

"You two want pancakes?" Alec and Ben's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion at Dean's question. Then Dean remembers the two boys sitting across from him are not the average nine year old. In fact, they probably never even seen a pancake in their lives. "I say we go all out. Chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream. Uh, boys?" Ben and Alec devoured the chocolate chip pancakes in record time. They both agree it was one of the best things they've eaten. Though, grilled cheese is still number one at the given moment.

Dean leads them out of the diner carrying Jake in one arm and his other thrown casually around Lexi's waist. The boys argue over whether the whip cream or the chocolate chips made the pancakes so awesome while they follow their new guardians to the thrift store. The thrift store is two doors down from the diner and smells like an old woman's closet. Mothballs and age, that's what this store smells like. Alec and Ben need clothes, real clothes not the mini G.I. Joe get ups they had on now. Dean grabs a basket and begins filling it with the essentials; t-shirts, jeans, socks and underwear as Lexi takes the boys over to find some sneakers and snow boots. He grabs some gloves, scarfs and hats for them as well. He knew full well his wife was gonna bundle them up like that kid from the Christmas story when they ask to go play in the snow. Dean snickers at the thought. Poor little bastards have no idea what they're in for.

He meets them over by the shoes where the two boys are trying to decide who should get the Spiderman sneakers and who should get the Batman ones. Dean quirks his eyebrow and tells them they can take turns wearing them. Two pair of indignant green eyes meet his as if the thought of having to share something was a mortal sin. "No way." Alec says his mouth forming a thin straight line, "I want my own pair."

"Tough shit. You're going to learn to share or neither one of you are getting those sneakers."

Lexi throws a surprised look at Dean who shrugs in return. He didn't mean for it to come out so rough. He also didn't intend to channel his father. He knelt down so that he was eye level with Alec and ran his hand through the boy's hair, "Hey, I didn't mean to bark at you like that kid. It's just we don't have a lot of money so you two are gonna have to share stuff ok." Alec nodded and before he realized what he was doing he bulldozed himself into Dean's chest. He felt Dean's sturdy arms come down around him and give him a little squeeze. Alec buried his face deeper into Dean's chest liking the feel of his worn t-shirt against his skin. He felt safe for the first time in his life standing there in that thrift store in his donor's arms. After a few moments, he felt Dean's large hand push him gently away before he got to his feet. "C'mon we need to find you a coat."

Dean watched Lexi and the boys argue over a denim jacket that they wanted badly. She shook her head telling them, 'No, it's not warm enough for winter'. In that moment Dean knew. He knew that those boys were theirs. Not in the same way that Jake was biologically theirs but those boys belonged to him and his wife now. In less than forty eight hours Ben and Alec had become their sons too and he was more than okay with that. Like Bobby had told him once, 'Family don't end with blood.', Dean finally understood the depth of feeling behind that statement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. Reviews would be great.~*

**I.**

Alec and Ben are scared. Lexi is sick, really sick and everyone else is gone. If someone in their unit got sick at Manticore they would try to hide it from the guards. Falling ill there meant invasive treatments or worse termination. Now that they are on the outside they didn't know what to do for Lexi. The boys felt helpless. They hovered outside the bathroom; Ben was chewing on his bottom lip while Alec was bouncing on the balls of his feet. They kept one eye on Lexi and one on the motel door ready to pounce the moment that door opened.

Ben and Alec stiffened, their enhanced hearing picking up the roar of the Impala as it pulled into the parking lot. Dean was the first through the door carrying a large bucket of fried chicken. The boys blurred across the room dragging Dean further inside. He felt two sets of tiny hands clawing and pulling at him before he could even register how they got across the room so fast. He was about to ask them how they did it when the boys tell him Lexi's sick. "She is? Where is she?"

"In the bathroom."

Dean shoves the bucket of chicken into Sam's arms and is in the bathroom before Sam can even protest. He kneels down next to his wife rubbing her back in small circles. "You ok, baby?" She shakes her head no and leans against him. Dean gathers her up in his arms and sits back against the wall pulling her with him. "Was it a vision?" She sighs and again she shakes her head no. Dean's hands slide down to rest on her stomach, "OH. Do you think you can handle being in the car for ten hours?"

"Dean, I don't..."

"Shhh, it's alright." He whispered running his hands up and down her sides. He continued moving his hands slowly up and down in an attempt to relax her. They sat on the bathroom floor for a few more moments in silence before he kissed the top of her head. He gets an arm around her waist helping her to her feet, "Let's get you in bed. We can leave in the morning."

He helps her into their bed well aware of the four pairs of eyes that are on them. Questioning eyes that are going to want answers. Dean's telling Sam that he needs to talk to him outside when Lexi gets a fistful of his shirt trying to pull him down on the bed, "No, lay here with me." She sounds so pathetic that Dean shrugs out of his leather jacket and lays down with her not caring who's watching them. He stays with her running his hands gently up and down her back until she falls asleep. Once her breathing is slow and steady he moves off the bed quietly gesturing to Sam and Jackie to go outside.

Sam and Jackie rest on the front hood of the Impala across from where Dean is leaning against the motel wall tapping a pack of cigarettes in the palm of his hand . Dean digs in his pocket for a zippo and lights a cigarette taking a long drag. Heknows he should quit smoking but since the pulse hit it's become a rare treat. He closes his eyes and exhales, feeling the tension leave his body. "Sammy, I'm gonna say this one time. You're not going to give Lexi any shit about what I'm going to tell you. NONE. No smart ass remarks or digs. So help me God, Sammy, if you do I'm gonna punch you in the Goddamned face. You hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you. What's going on?"

"Lexi's knocked up, almost four months. Ya know we both thought it was time to give Jake some company. Don't you say anything, let me finish...we found out two days before the pulse hit."

"Why didn't you guys tell us?"

"Because we'd been trying to get pregnant for awhile, a little over a year. She lost one not long after we started trying and she wanted to wait to tell you. Ya know just in case she lost this one too."

"So that's why she's just been doing the research?"

"Yeah. So now you know what's going on. I'm gonna go tell the front desk we're staying one more night. Call Bobby and tell him we won't be there till dinner tomorrow."

Dean was already walking away when Sam called his name. Dean stopped for a split second holding up his hand and giving a small shake of his head. He took off like a bullet towards the office not allowing Sam a chance to say another word. He wasn't in the mood for his little brother's self help bullshit. There was no need to talk about what happened. Everything was fine. The last doctor they saw confirmed that Lexi and the baby were perfectly healthy. He had no reason to rehash the last year with Sam. Besides, his little brother doesn't need to know everything about his marriage. Dean believes there are things that should stay between a man and his wife. For him, this is one of them.

Jackie watched Sam's jaw twitch. His look of concern now replaced with what she affectionately referred to as his bitch face. She sighed tugging on his arm to get her husband's attention."Leave him alone Sam. If Dean wants to talk he will."

"But..."

"No buts." She stated firmly. "Leave him alone. C'mon back in the room. Someone has to keep an eye on the kids."

**II.**

Sam headed towards the small kitchenette table seething. He thought they were past keeping things from each other. He thought they were back to being brothers again. Here Dean was hiding something this big from him for over a year. Secrets and lies. Those were the things that had driven them apart in the first place. Dean himself told Sam that there couldn't be anymore and yet here they are again. Sam closed his eyes, counted to ten to calm himself and then turned his attention to the dinner that was on table. He busied himself by emptying the brown bag of it's sides, napkins and plastic utensils. After that was done, he set the table with cheap paper plates and plastic cups as Alec and Ben's eyes followed his every move.

"What is all that?" Ben asked his eyes huge.

"Well, according to Dean it's the best thing after pie and cheeseburgers." Sam smiled reaching forward to ruffle Ben's hair. "I think you boys will like it. It's fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, stuffing and biscuits."

Alec and Ben were practically drooling by the time Dean got back to the room. Two pairs of ravenous gold flecked green eyes met his gaze. They both crossed their arms with Alec growling out,"It's about time. We're STARVING and Sammy said we had to wait for you to eat." Dean raised his eyebrows not sure whether he should laugh or not. Instead, he picked Jake up off the floor and sat down at the table with the toddler in his lap. "Sorry boys but I had to pay for another night and I got Lexi some ginger ale and crackers. But, ya know if I knew you were STARVING I would've taken my sweet ass time."

After much debate between Sam and Dean it was decided to let Lexi sleep and to save her a plate just in case she wanted to eat later. The conversation at the table was kept to a minimum. Dean kept exceptionally quiet not really wanting to give Sam an opening to badger him. The silence was broken regularly by the happy noises coming from both boys which made Dean smirk and Sam roll his eyes in disgust.

After dinner Dean noticed Ben and Alec were sitting on the couch with their heads together whispering. Their faces scrunched up in a way he didn't like at all. He knew that look. That was his look which meant he was up to no good. He especially didn't like that look on the faces of his two little doppelgangers. He cleared his throat causing the boys to jump and joined them on the tattered couch, "So what evil plot are you two hatching, uh? Gonna put some nair in Sammy's shampoo?"

"Dean don't give them any ideas!"

"Don't get your panties twisted Samantha."

Alec and Ben argued quietly which ended with Alec rolling his eyes and calling Ben a baby. Alec then turned to Dean with innocent green eyes, his eyebrow quirked asking simply, "What's knocked up mean?"

"You were eavesdropping?" Dean growled out.

"No sir. It's not eavesdropping if you have enhanced hearing."

Dean tilted his head studying the boys in front of him. They said they were genetically enhanced but now he couldn't help but wonder what other super powers these two had. He smirked not being able to help himself and asked,"You have enhanced hearing, uh? You got x ray vision too?"

Ben and Alec's mouths dropped open and they blink their eyes at Dean in disbelief. It took only a moment for the boys to school their features to mask what they were feeling. Surprisingly, it was Ben this time that snapped at Dean, "X-ray vision is not possible."

"Yeah, well, clones aren't supposed to be possible either."

Alec poked Dean in the chest while he growled out in his best Dean impersonation, "You didn't answer the question."

"It's slang for pregnant. You know what that means?"

Both boys nodded satisfied with the answer they had gotten. Dean nodded flicking on the television. He leaned forward smiling and turned up the volume. "Awesome. It just started." Ben and Alec looked from the television screen to Dean's face not understanding what he was so happy about. Sam looked up from his laptop when he heard the familiar rhyme coming from the TV. "Dean you can't let them watch A Nightmare on Elm Street." He said in that bitchy tone Sam reserved for Dean.

"Why not? It's a classic!"

"They're nine years old Dean. They're going to have nightmares."

Dean rolled his eyes settling back against the couch. "Whatever man. I think they can handle it."

Ben and Alec had fallen asleep half way through the movie despite Sam's dire warnings of it being to violent for them. Dean ran his hand over Ben's hair hoping that neither boy was dreaming about what happened to them at Manticore. He disentangled himself carefully from the two sleeping boys on either side of him. He shut the TV off before he knelt down taking off their sneakers. He looked up to see Sam watching his every move, "What?"

"I dunno. It's still weird to me seeing you being father knows best."

Dean pulled a face and shrugged while he threw a blanket over Alec and Ben. "I dunno why man. I took care of you your whole life. You see me with Jake...wait. Is it weird cuz you thought I'd be bad at this father gig?" Sam frowned tilting his head but not answering right away. Dean stared at Sam. He couldn't believe his brother thought he couldn't handle being a dad. Dean picked up one of the kids sneakers throwing it at Sam's head. He felt a smug satisfaction when the batman sneaker hit his little brother right between the eyes.

"OW. What the hell Dean?"

"That's what you get for being an ass."

"I didn't mean..."

"Whatever, Sammy. I'm going to bed. We got a good ten hour drive in the morning."

**III.**

After a quick breakfast Sam and Dean packed up the car. Dean rubbed his face. He was tired, no scratch that he was exhausted. Sam didn't look much better if he was being honest. They had another long drive ahead of them. Ten hours to be exact. That was only if the weather held up and the roads were clear. God, he hoped the second leg of this trip would be smooth sailing. That wasn't too much to ask for was it? Sam sighed turning to Dean, "Looks like it's gonna snow again." Dean grunted closing the trunk. He wished the Sam was wrong but the gray clouds over head seemed to be threatening snow.

Sam and Dean watched their wives head towards the car with the three boys in tow. It was still weird to Sam having Ben and Alec with them. Although, he supposed in time he would get used to it. He glanced at his brother who had a small smile on his face. Sam was tempted to tease him but Dean smiling was a rare occasion. He would save the ribbing for later. Preferably when they were sitting in Bobby's study sharing a bottle of whiskey.

Alec and Ben were arguing. It didn't seem out of the ordinary, brothers argue. Dean was all to familiar with that. One minute you're arguing about the current situation, the next you're arguing about who stole who's Batman comic in 1991. Dean continued to watch them as they made their way over to him. The argument escalated when they got to the car. They began pushing and shoving each other when Dean got between them. "HEY. STOP IT. What are you two fighting about?"

"HE STARTED!" They both said at once.

"I don't care who started it. You don't hit each other."

Both boys are glaring at him. Their faces are red and their breathing heavy. Dean remembers being angry like this with Sam when they were kids. It was probably over something stupid like who got to wear the Spiderman sneakers. He returned their glares and kneels so he's at their eye level. He asks them again what they were fighting about but this time it comes out more as an order and not a question. It comes out in his father's voice. Ben is the one that answers him. His voice is a monotone when he states that Alec doesn't want to sit next to Dean again.

"Ok then. That's not something to start pushing each other over. There are other ways to settle things like that boys. You flip a coin, draw straws or my personal favorite, rock, paper, scissors." He explains to the boys how rock beats scissors, scissors beat paper and paper beats rock. If they both throw out the same shape, the game is tied. The first time they both throw out scissors and then go the best two out of three. Ben wins and Alec sulks next to Dean in the front seat. "You gonna sit there and pout the whole ten hours, Alec?" Alec stares straight ahead and nods. Dean runs his hand lightly through Alec's hair smirking, "Ok, kiddo. You do what you want."

After eleven hours they finally crossed over into South Dakota. Dean was never happier to see that sign as he was today. It had been snowing on and off all day making the drive miserable at best. To top it off he had to siphon gas twice and he stilled had the taste of gasoline in his mouth. He relaxed his hands on the steering wheel. They only had two more hours before they would be driving through Singer's Auto Selvage. Hopefully, Bobby had something warm for them to eat and he could finally take a hot shower.

He felt relief wash over him when the Impala crossed through the gates. They made it without any real trouble besides the weather. Dean parked the Impala next to Bobby's old tow truck and stared up at the familiar house. He walked up the steps of the weather beaten porch. The floor boards groaning under his weight. He looked down at the rotting boards thinking he should help Bobby replace them come spring time. He pounded on the door once, twice. By the third time he could hear the older man shuffling to the door while cursing the idjits that were darkening his doorstep. He swung open the door with a scowl on his face and a grunt for greeting. Jake let go of his mother's hand and bulldozed into his adopted grandfather's legs. His little arms wrapped around Bobby's legs holding on for all it was worth. Bobby's scowl disappeared when he heard the little boy call him Pop. He ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair before reaching down and picking him up. "You're growing like a weed. What's your idjit father feeding you?" Jake didn't miss a beat. He giggled and simply said 'Pie'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Reviews would be great.

**I.**

Bobby ran his hand through Jake's spiky blonde hair before reaching down and picking him up. "You're growing like a weed. What's your idjit father feeding you?" Jake didn't miss a beat. He giggled and simply said 'Pie'. The older man eyed Dean wearily muttering, "Figures."

Ben and Alec are both jumpy and ready to bolt if need be. Ben, at the moment, is hiding behind Dean while he tries to assess his new surroundings. Alec on the other hand, is peering around Dean to get a good look at this Bobby guy. Dean gets a hand on each of them and pushes Alec and Ben forward as he introduces them to Bobby. The older man looks from Alec to Ben and back to Dean snorting, "So these are the enhanced killing machines? Ya think they would've cloned your daddy if they wanted killing machines but I guess they wanted to make 'em pretty."

"HEY!" The three of them shout in unison, all wearing the same offended expression.

"Well are ya gonna stand out here all night or are you gonna get your butts inside? You're letting all my heat out."

Alec followed the group absentmindedly into the kitchen. He was more interested in investigating the contents that cluttered the house. There appeared to be endless stacks and stacks of books. Most were old looking and covered in a thick layer of dust. Then there were the weapons. Guns, knives, cross bows, you name it. All Alec wanted to do was to run his hands over the cool metal of the guns and to take an inventory of the artillery. Alec stopped just inside the archway of the kitchen torn between eating something warm and going off to explore. He felt Sam's overly large hand nudge him forward as he stated seriously, "We have to hurry up and get something to eat Alec before Dean eats it all."

Dean was already shoveling spoonfuls of chili into his mouth when he heard Sam's snarky remark. He glared at his younger brother saying around a mouthful of chili, "Ya know the rules Sammy. Ya snooze ya loose."

"It's SAM."

"Uh huh, whatever you say SAMMY."

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored his brother. He really wasn't in the mood for what Dean thought was playful banter. Sam was tired and all he wanted to do was eat some of Bobby's chili, take a shower and get some sleep. He filled a bowl and sat across from Dean who was now polishing off Lexi's half eaten bowl of chili. Bobby seemed to take notice of this as well. The older hunter raised an eyebrow and really didn't think much of it. The girl always ate like a bird but taking a second look at her she did look sorta green. He asked her if she was feeling alright but before she could answer Jake spoke for her. He gazed up at Bobby his little face serious and said matter of fact, "I'm gonna be a big brother."

"Oh really?" Bobby asked turning his attention to Dean. Dean ducked his head to avoid Bobby's stare, giving a small shrug of his shoulders as he continued to eat. Jake nodded and rambled on that his birthday was tomorrow. He held up three fingers, counted, then proclaimed that he was going to be three. Bobby reached over ruffling Jake's hair affectionately, "Guess that means we're having a birthday party for ya little man."

Ben swallowed his chili and then put his spoon down. He considered Bobby intently, quirking his eyebrow while wondering why they were going to have a party. Ben had never been to a birthday party or any kind of party. Of course, he was well aware of what a birthday was but he was still confused on why it would be cause for celebration. He didn't even know when his birthday was. Birthdays, like names, were something that Manticore didn't provide their soldiers with. "Why are we having a party for Jake's birthday?"

Five pair of adult eyes turned in his direction causing Ben to squirm a little in his chair. He wasn't used to drawing attention to himself like this. It was usually Ben's younger twin that did that. Alec was always a magnet for trouble, something that Ben assumed he got from their donor. The adults shared what Ben realized were looks of concern and he wondered if he what he had asked was somehow bad.

Lexi was the one that answered him. "Well, it's a tradition Ben. A very old Pagan tradition. The Pagans were very superstitious. They thought that evil spirits lurked on the days of a major change. Like on the date of your birth for example. The whole birthday candle thing was in response to those evil spirits; a light, in the darkness. Even the ancient Greeks have lore on birthdays. They believed that every person had a spirit that was at their birth. These spirits kept watch over you." Ben considered what she had told him and nodded as he turned back to his dinner. He understood what traditions encompassed even if they no longer made any sense.

Dean smirked snapping his fingers, "See this is what I love about her. I don't have to open up one of your old dusty books Bobby. I got my very own walking Time Life "Mysteries Of The Unknown" right here." Lexi turned slightly pink now that everyone's eyes were on her. She lightly smacked Dean's shoulder telling him to hush. "You see the abuse I get? Here I am praising her and I'm getting hit."

"I thought you liked the abuse." Jackie said her face lit up mischievously, "At least you used to. Or has all that changed now that you're an old married man with kids?"

"Hey, I'm only two months older than you Jackie. So, if I'm old, you're old."

"Yeah, but you're still OLDER than me. And you're way older than your child bride."

Dean pulled a face mocking her. He wasn't old. He was only thirty for Christ's sake. Hell, Lexi was not that much younger than him either. She was twenty five, going to be twenty six in a month's time. He couldn't help it if she looked young. "She's four years younger than me, Same as you and Sam."

"Hmmm, hmmm. Why do you feel the need to defend yourself to me, Ace?"

"Cuz you're always making me out to be the bad guy."

"Ya know I'm just playing, Ace. I love your ass."

"So obsessed with my ass Jackie." Dean snickered lopping a biscuit at Jackie. She caught the biscuit laughing and shaking her head. She missed this stuff. She missed being able to sit around a table and joke with her family. The pulse screwed everything up. People were desperate now, which made them dangerous. It was exhausting having to have your guard up twenty four, seven. The only good thing about the damn pulse was that it also wiped out Dean and Sam's police records.

**Later that night**

Everyone had a place to sleep except for Ben and Alec. Bobby, of course, had his room. Dean, Lexi and Jake were in the first bedroom at the top of the stairs, which left Sam and Jackie in the middle bedroom. Sam kept complaining that he had to share a wall with Dean and would appreciate it if Dean would keep the noise to a minimum. Dean wagged his finger at Sam reminding him he wouldn't even have a bed to sleep in if it wasn't for him ripping off that moving van so they could get their stuff to Bobby's in the first place. Neither boy wanted to admit it but all this talk about beds and bedrooms made them nervous. What if they suddenly decided they didn't want to keep them or worse what if they handed them back to Manticore.

Lexi noticed that both boys seemed anxious and upset. She nudged Dean gesturing to the boys. He noticed and immediately asked them what was wrong. Ben wouldn't meet Dean's eyes. He shifted from foot to foot saying, "There's no..." Alec stood up interrupting Ben and boldly said what his twin couldn't, "There's no place for us to sleep. Where are you putting us?"

"For a few nights you two are gonna sleep down here. Then, you guys are going to have the attic."

Alec and Ben both raised their eyebrows at Dean mouthing the word attic. "No, it's gonna be cool. You guys are gonna have a huge space all to yourselves. It's nothing to be afraid of, it has heat and electric. Me and Sammy used to play up there. We just gotta clean it out and get you some beds."

The boys finally agreed. Once they thought about it they got excited. They never had a room to themselves before. After Dean stated that they'd only be downstairs for a couple of nights, they made him promise that they could start cleaning out the attic tomorrow morning. Alec even trying to get him to promise them a TV. Alec just shrugged when both Dean and Lexi said no. He had to give it a shot, besides he at least had tonight and tomorrow night in front of the TV when they were asleep.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he made a tent fort. Hell, it had to be when Sam was about ten years old. He was fourteen then and thought he was too cool to be building forts with his little brother. Sam, though, brought out his puppy eyes and he gave in. Dean stood back admiring his handiwork with Alec and Ben. There was only one word for it, awesome. "Well, whatta think boys?"

They both stared at the sheets and back to Dean with confused looks on their faces. "What is it?"

"What is it? WHAT is it? You don't know what this is? Dude! It's a tent fort. Oh, I have so much to teach you boys."

**II.**

Dean was awakened the following morning by excited voices and two sets of tiny hands grabbing at him. He batted the offending hands away only to have them increase their assault on him. He groaned when he felt something boy shaped land on him. "Dude, get off me."

"You said we could clean out the attic this morning."

Dean groaned running a hand down his face, "What time is it?"

"4:30."

"In the morning?" Dean sighed his eyes darting to the alarm clock. Was it so much to ask to be able to sleep in for once? He wasn't asking for much, just sleeping to 8 am would make him happy. "Go back to bed. When I said morning I meant 9 or 10."

"But we're not tired. We only need four hours of sleep a night."

Dean pulled the pillow over his head hoping that if he ignored Alec and Ben they would just go away. He didn't have that kind of luck though. Whatever boy that was on top of him, he assumed it was Alec, began tugging at the comforter in an effort to get him out of bed. Dean sat up causing the boy to fall on the floor with a thud, "If you're not tired go watch TV then. I'll be down in a few hours."

"All your clothes are on the floor. Why are you naked?"

"Cuz I was hot."

"Why are you and Lexi BOTH naked? All her clothes are on the floor too. Was she hot too?"

"GET OUT. I SWEAR TO GOD ALEC."

"How do you KNOW I'm Alec? I could just as easily be Ben."

Dean's hand shot out and grabbed him by his shirt. He tugged the boy closer to the bed to get a better look at him and sneered, "A few reasons. One, you're wearing a Superman t shirt. Two, you don't know when to keep your mouth shut and three, you just gave yourself away by saying you could be Ben. Now go downstairs before you really piss me off."

After breakfast, just as Dean had promised, they cleaned out the attic. To say Bobby was a hoarder didn't even cover it. Dean swore he had found shit in that attic that had been there since the house was built. Between the seven of them though, they got the job done. The attic was now free of it's clutter expect for a handful of boxes of Dean and Sam's old clothes and toys. It also smelled of lemons thanks to the good scrubbing they gave it.

Lexi and Jackie were busy measuring the windows for blinds and curtains while Sam and Bobby brought the last of the boxes down. Dean loomed over Ben and Alec preparing to dole out some punishment for waking him up before the crack of dawn. Alec huffed while shifting from foot to foot. He couldn't believe the injustice he was being put through. He was going to **die** without fresh air and TV. How could Dean be so cruel? He wanted to say as much but with the look Dean was giving him at the moment Alec didn't want to push his luck. "Why do we have to stay here?"

Alec knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment Dean's jaw twitched. Dean glared down at him making Alec squirm just a little. "Because I said so that's why."

"That's not an answer to my question."

Dean turned meeting Lexi's eyes who shrugged in response. He then gave Alec his full attention with his eyebrow raised. "You sure you wanna go down this road kid? I'll tell you one thing you should quit while you're ahead."

"It's NOT fair. We didn't do anything except interrupt your sleep."

"Oh ho oh. 'It's NOT fair.' Newsflash kid, life ain't fair. Sooner you understand that the better you'll be. You're being punished because you don't go barging into people's rooms and for your smart mouth. Now you're staying here with Jackie while we go to the store. You give her any problems and me and you'll have a problem. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Alec sat on the ratty couch his arms crossed with his bottom lip stuck out. Having to sit inside this dusty house without the TV to entertain him sucked. What Alec couldn't grasp was how his brother didn't seem upset about the situation at all. Ben was sitting on the floor with Jake, a crayon in his hand, while listening to the little boy telling him what to do. Alec's interest was peaked. He slipped off the couch and joined his twin on the floor. "What are you two doing?" Jake looked up at Alec his eyebrow quirked as he simply said, 'Coloring.' He pushed a coloring book and a crayon towards Alec before going back to his own book. Alec picked up the offered crayon out of curiosity. He began to copy Jake's movements as he colored. He looked down at the half colored drawing smiling and thinking to himself, 'This isn't half bad.' The three boys didn't look up from their coloring until Jackie sat on the couch and asked them if they wanted lunch yet. All three nodded their blonde heads yes with Ben promptly asking for grilled cheese. He noticed the book in her hands and asked, "What's that?"

Jackie turned the book towards the boys, "I was sketching the three of you."

"Cool."

Alec pushed his coloring to the side studying Jackie while he blurted out, "How'd you meet Sam?"

"Through Lexi. We shared an apartment in New Orleans when we were in college. Dean lived there for four years too but he won't admit it even though he had all his stuff there."

"Why not?"

"Because he's weird like that but trust me he LIVED there. When ever he wasn't on a hunt he was in New Orleans with Lexi."

"You're all hunters tho right?"

"Well, of course, Dean and Sam grew up in it. I was a tattoo artist before I started a couple of years ago. Lexi's biological mom came from an old hunting family and you know she's a doctor. So, yeah, now we all hunt together."

**An hour later**

Dean came in the house huffing and puffing carrying a large, thin cardboard box. Sam was right behind him carrying an identical box that he dropped unceremoniously in the hall. Dean grunted asking Bobby for some help. The older man raised his eyebrow while growling out, "I helped you clean out that attic all morning and now you idjits want me to lug furniture up two flights of stairs? I'm an old man for Christ's sake."

"You're not that old." Dean huffed. Bobby shrugged and got to his feet anyway. He agreed to help them get the two sets of box springs and mattresses into the house but after that it was up to them. Alec and Ben also got up and inspected the boxes. The boys looked at each other and nodded. They each grabbed an end of one box and made their way up the stairs.

By the time Dean and Sam got one set of the box spring and mattresses into the hall the boys had brought both boxes up to the attic. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before asking Jackie what happened to the bed frames. She shrugged with a slight smirk on her face, "The wonder twins took them up to the attic. Those kids are wicked strong man." Dean shook his head as he spat out 'Excuse me?' and Sam let out a huff. Jackie put down her sketch book, this time with a huge smile on her face, "You heard me. Those two kids carried the bed frames up two flights. The very same ones that had you two oafs huffing and puffing." Dean rubbed his face letting out a long sigh. If this was any indication for things to come, well, that only meant one thing, he was in deep shit.

Dean and Sam made their way up to the attic to check on the boys. They stood in the doorway for a moment as they watched them lay out the pieces of one of the bed frames in neat piles. Dean cleared his throat causing the boys to jump and look in his direction. "You two carried these up here yourselves?"

Ben smiled proudly nodding his head. Alec, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, "You forget we're **enhanced** killing machines. Did you think they didn't make us strong?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go downstairs and see if your mo...I mean Lexi. See if Lexi needs your help with the cake. If not go outside and play. Me and Sammy will take care of this."

Once the boys were out of ear shot, Sam stared at Dean as if waiting for answer. Dean pretended that Sam wasn't giving him his 'What the hell was that?' face and instead grabbed the instructions. Sam strode over to where his older brother was snatching the instructions right out of his hand, "What was that Dean? You referred to Lexi as their mom."

"Just slipped out man."

"No. You're getting attached to them way too fast."

"Drop it Sammy."

"NO."

"I said drop it." Dean snapped as he snatched the instructions back from Sam and began looking for some tools, "I got two beds to put together."

Alec and Ben each had a beater in their hands full of dripping chocolate cake batter. Not to be left out, Lexi had given Jake the spatula she had used to scrap the bowl with. All three boys were now covered in chocolate making happy noises as they ate the cake batter. Chocolate was the best thing Alec and Ben had ever tasted. It was, well there were no words they could think of to describe how good it was. Sure, it was delicious, amazing even. Those words didn't come close to describing what they were tasting. One thing was for sure, this topped grilled cheese. Lexi had promised them they could help her frost Jake's birthday cake once it was cooled. Now, they couldn't wait to taste the chocolate frosting that was sitting on the counter.

After dinner that night Ben and Alec got to experience their first birthday party. They sang 'Happy Birthday' to Jake with the others before he blew out the four candles on his chocolate cake. While they were eating cake and ice cream they both asked why there were four candles on his cake instead of three. The explanation of one to grow on still didn't make much sense to them but they weren't going to argue as they shoveled another helping of ice cream into their mouths. They watched with wide eyes as Jake, with Lexi's help, tore open the three brightly wrapped presents he had received. He got a hot wheels race track from Dean and Lexi, a tonka toy truck from Bobby and a firetruck from Sam and Jackie that had a ladder that went up with flashing lights and sirens. Both Alec and Ben couldn't wait for their birthdays but they had no idea when they were. Lexi turned her attention to the boys smiling slightly. "Don't worry about that. We're giving you a birthday. We have to if we're getting you birth certificates. I was thinking May 15th."

**A Few Days Later**

Colonel Lydecker stood in front of the map studying the blue and red push pins. The blue pins represented sightings of Manticore soldiers, while the red pins represented where the recaptured Manticore soldiers were found. He didn't like the way the blue pins were now out numbering the red ones. The Committee was not going to be happy when he gave his next report if this trend kept up. As he stared at the map, a clear pattern could be seen. The majority of the pins were in Wyoming, Idaho Montana, Oregon and Washington. There was also a handful in Utah and Arizona. From the looks of this map it appeared to him that the kids were attempting to cross into Canada and Mexico.

"Colonel Lydecker, we got something."

"What is it?"

"A possible sighting of X5- 493 and X5-494."

"Where?"

"A diner in Idaho."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Reviews would be great.

**Chapter 6**

A couple of days after Jake's birthday, Dean sat at the kitchen table cleaning the guns. Alec sat across the table watching eagerly as Dean methodically took a part each gun and gave it a thorough cleaning. Ben glanced up every now and then to see how much progress had been made but was more concerned with the drawing he had in front of him. He had asked Jackie if she could teach him how to draw like she did that morning. She had given him a simple sketch to copy after dinner and he had been at it ever since. Ben erased the line he had just made and started again. He wanted the sketch to be perfect. He bit his lip in concentration as he attempted to copy the fluid lines Jackie had drawn.

Dean looked over at Ben curious as to what the boy was doing. The idea of having two clones didn't seem as weird to Dean anymore. The more time he spent with them he began to notice differences among the two. For instance, Alec was slightly taller and heavier than his older twin Ben. Where Ben was reserved, Alec was outspoken and opinionated. Dean saw a lot of himself in Alec but the same was true for Ben. Like Dean, Ben internalized what he was feeling. He was quieter and didn't have a need to keep a steady stream of conversation going like his brother did. He also liked to fix things but the best thing in Dean's opinion was that Ben liked cars. He had already promised the boy that when him and Sam got back from the hunt they were going on, him and Ben would go out in the junk yard to find a car to restore together. Ben's eyes had lit up in excitement asking Dean exactly what day and time he would return.

Ben felt Dean's eyes on him and peered up from his drawing. He quirked his eyebrow at him while simply stating, "Alec wants a gun." That's all Ben needed to say to get the scrutiny off of him. Dean was now focused on Alec who was shooting dirty looks at his twin. Ben shrugged while he smirked at Alec before going back to his drawing. He heard Dean tell his brother that under no terms where they going to touch a gun while living with them until they were teens. Ben put his pencil down loudly to get Dean's attention. He folded his hands neatly on the table as he met Dean's eyes. Once he had the man's full attention he said very calmly and quietly, "If I need a gun, I will take one. I'm faster than you and the ordinaries at Manticore. You won't stop me."

"I know..." Dean nodded while reaching across the table to squeeze Ben's hand. "Let's hope it never comes to that."

The three sat in silence after that with Alec still throwing the occasional dirty look at his brother. Ben didn't care though. He understood the reasoning of the gun ban but he knew if the situation ever arose he would be able to get his hands on a weapon. Why Alec was being stubborn about it Ben didn't know, maybe it was because Alec still didn't feel safe here. Ben did though. He had already memorized all the exists, the locations of weapons and the ammunition. Ben smiled to himself realizing that was what Alec's problem was. Alec was never one for having a contingency plan, as Alec put it, he always just winged it.

As if on queue, Dean had announced it was time for the boys to get to bed. Alec blinked at him. He had to be kidding. It was only 2100 hours and they only needed four hours of sleep. What did Dean expect them to do for the other six to seven hours while they all were still asleep? Alec had a plan, a diversion if you will. Granted it wasn't a solid one but he was going to give it a go. He stood up from the kitchen table blurting out, "Dean I SWEAR there's something under my bed."

"Really, Alec? You're not just saying that cuz you heard Jake say it last night? Is this your latest half baked plan to put off going to bed?"

"NO. I SWEAR. I saw SOMETHING. I thought you got hunted monsters and I have a legitimate case for you to investigate."

"That's right kiddo. I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about."

Dean made his way up to the third floor with Alec trailing behind him. He was pretty sure the kid was making up seeing something under his bed. After all, this was Bobby's house and he had it locked down like Fort Knox. He looked over his shoulder at Alec who was keeping up a steady stream of conversation, though the majority of it was reasons why he should be allowed a gun. "I already told you kiddo, no guns until you're 16."

"That's a ridiculous rule. I'm a genetically enhanced super solider. I've been able to shoot a gun since I could walk."

"Super solider or not, it's still not happening."

Turning his flash light on, Dean crouched down to get a good look under Alec's bed just in case the kid wasn't lying. He swept the flash light back and forth a couple of times but there was nothing under the bed except for a pair sneakers and some toys. Dean stood up brushing off his pants before sitting on Alec's bed. "There's nothing there."

Alec sat on Ben's bed and shrugged trying to appear innocent but Dean wasn't buying it. He knew Dean figured out that it was all ruse and began to fidget under the man's gaze. Alec wasn't going to crack damn it. He was trained for subterfuge, hell he excelled at it. Lying came easy to Alec. He always found the right words rolling off his tongue. When for some reason the words wouldn't come to him, he was able to cover with a smirk and a snarky remark. Now, though, under the weight of Dean's gaze, he couldn't think of anything to say. He felt beads of sweat break out on the back of his neck as Dean said his name casually. Alec licked his lips willing himself not to meet the man's eyes but somehow, he found himself looking into green eyes that were identical to his. "Fine, I lied to get you up here so I could plead my case."

"The answer's final, Alec. No guns till you're 16."

"Give me one good reason."

"Fine. Me and Lexi agreed. She wants to selvage what's left of your childhood. Let you boys be kids. You can't be a kid and pack heat man."

"That's...can't you talk to her?"

"Trust me when I tell you she's not going to budge on this one. I know we're not your parents...but she cares about you boys, we both do. That's a good thing. If you're worried about protecting yourself from Manticore don't be. I swear to you Alec, as long as I'm around, they're not getting their hands on you ever again. I promise you that."

**The Next Day**

Lydecker was pissed. This was not good news. Two boys fitting X5-493 and X5-494's descriptions were spotted in the diner 5 days ago. They were with a young couple and another small boy. All the witnesses stated the same thing the couple had breakfast with their three sons. The father was described as being Caucasian, in his late 20's to early 30's, approximately 6'1" to 6'2", 175 to 185lbs, Brown hair and light eyes. The mother was described as Caucasian, in her mid 20's, approximately 5'4" to 5'5", 115- 125lbs, long brown hair and light eyes. No one saw the vehicle they were driving and the couple paid cash. One witness did state that they heard the woman say the man's name but all she could remember was that it began with the letter D.

Lydecker looked at his notes and rubbed his face. He was tired of chasing down dead end leads. He did have a theory of who the man posing as 493 and 494's father was. He kept telling himself that was an impossibility. He had gone to St. Louis himself to verify the death of Dean Winchester. He had even procured the police files of the case and handed them over to the committee. That was one thing he wished he never did. His kids, 493 and 494, were tortured down in Psy Ops for six months to make sure they didn't inherit any psychological anomalies that would turn them into serial killers because of what their donor had done.

It never did sit well with Lydecker. He found it hard to believe that John Winchester's oldest would murder innocent women. The boy that he had met was more than a capable solider, he was righteous. He believed in his father's cause even if others, Lydecker himself included, thought John had gone off the deep end. He could tell by the way the boy conducted himself that he saw the world in black and white. In Lydecker's opinion, that made Dean Winchester dangerous because he thought of himself as one of the good guys, a hero. John had trained his son well, a little too well to be honest. If Dean Winchester did manage to fake his death in St. Louis what were the chances that 493 and 494 were traveling with their donor? If the kids were with him, the chances of finding them were not good. Lydecker knew Dean would go deep like John had taught him. Now, having to follow a trail that was five days old was going to be a huge problem.

"What now sir?"

Lydecker turned to his second in command and barked, "We check every flea bag motel, greasy spoon and dive bar within a 100 mile radius. You find out the make and model of their vehicle. They had to go through a security check at some point." Lydecker closed the file he was holding while praying they caught a break. Otherwise, he'd have to tell the committee two of their super soldiers were out in the wind with their presumed dead donor.

**Two Weeks Later**

Dean toed off his boots before walking into the kitchen. He wanted to be as quiet as possible so not to alert Lexi that he was there. She was standing in front of the counter with her back to him immersed in preparing that night's dinner. She hummed while she chopped the vegetables totally unaware of his presence. He waited for her to put the knife down before he pounced. He grabbed her by the waist spinning and lifting her up causing her to shriek. He laughed against her neck, "Scared you?"

"You're not funny."

"I am too." He put her back down nuzzling her neck as he did so. "I missed you."

"You're back early. I didn't expect you back until Thanksgiving. Didn't you say the hunt would be about a week?"

"We got lucky. Turned out to be a vengeful spirit. Ya know just a good old salt and burn." Dean cocked his head to the side suddenly noticing how quiet the house was. He looked around the kitchen and back to his wife asking, "Where is everybody?"

"Jake's taking a nap and Bobby, Jackie, Alec and Ben went hunting. Not hunting like our kind of hunting. HUNTING, you know for food. Bobby said a city girl like Jackie couldn't bag dinner. So you know she had to go and the boys begged until Bobby agreed to take them."

Dean smiled down at her backing her up against the counter as he slowly licked his lips. "So, we're alone?"

She pushed him away slightly leaving her hand on his chest. "No, we're not alone. Jake's here and I assume Sam is here as well. Besides, I'm cooking dinner so stop what you're trying to do right now. And don't look at me like that Dean Winchester."

"Ah, you can't blame me for trying. I missed you."

Lexi shook her head and handed Dean a knife. He shrugged in turn and began to help her prepare dinner. She filled him in on what had gone on while him and Sam were away. Nothing too eventful except for Alec falling out of the huge Oak tree out back. Dean smirked asking if he landed on his feet which got him a jab to the ribs and a dirty look. Lexi explained how he broke his arm but it was completely healed the next day. Dean raised his eyebrow pulling a face, "So they are super soldiers then."

"Seems like it."

Alec and Ben were sitting up in the blind listening intently. They both hated having to sit up there quietly but Bobby said this is how ordinaries hunt. Alec would've preferred hunting much better if Bobby had let him and Ben go through the woods alone with their own shot guns. He'd bet they'd come back with way more than just one stinking turkey.

They were sitting there for what felt like hours. When Alec heard a faint noise. Ben turned to look at his brother and nodded. He had heard it too. There was something headed towards the clearing. Now they were excited. Finally some action was headed their way. Turns out the action wasn't a turkey but a buck. The boys stared at it completely caught off guard by it's beauty. They didn't want to kill it, they wanted to get closer to inspect it. Ben's head jerked in Bobby's direction when he heard him tell Jackie this one was his. Ben blurred knocking the shot gun out of the older man's hand while Alec did the same to Jackie. "What the hell?" Bobby growled.

"You can't kill it." Ben and Alec stated in unison.

"And why the hell not?"

Ben jutted out his chin and crossed his arms, "Because it's beautiful and innocent."

Bobby looked at him and Alec not bothering to hide his surprise. He wasn't expecting that to come out of the boys mouth at all. "Fine. I won't kill Bambi today. Now you two idjits go back to the house with Jackie and I'll get us some dinner."

Ben and Alec stared at Bobby suspiciously but allowed Jackie to lead them out of the blind and towards the house. She reassured them that Bobby was a man that kept his word and if he said he wouldn't kill any deer today he wouldn't. The boys nodded and began to race each other back to the house. Jackie sighed following the boys, stopping occasionally to yell at them to stop blurring.

They ended up with "hunter's" stew that night. Neither boy wanted to know what the meat was that Bobby had added to the stew since it tasted so good. They both ducked their heads and shoveled the stew into their mouths as Bobby began to tell the story on how the buck got away. Sam laughed while Dean looked at his clones in horror. At the moment he couldn't believe they shared his DNA, Sam's yes but his? Dean shook his head as he pointed his spoon at each boy in turn, "You've spent WAY too much time with my wife. That's some tree huger hippie shit she picked up in college. Animals, except for pets, are meant to be eaten. No clones of mine are gonna be eatin salads and rabbit food like Sammy."

"Hey!"

"What Sammy it's true. You eat like a woman. We go out to get food and you order a salad like my wife."

Sam huffed and raised his eyebrows at his older brother. "So, what, I'm not a man because I like salad."

"No." Dean smirked using his spoon as punctuation, "You're a man but you're not a warrior. See warriors like me, we need meat, we like meat. We can't live off of rabbit food."

Sam just rolled his eyes and let Dean go on for a minute more. Once he was done Sam stared at his brother asking if he had a plan yet for getting into the hall of records. Dean shook his head no before pushing Sam's shoulder, "I'm sure you already have a plan college boy."

"Yeah, I do. We do it this Friday, the day after Thanksgiving. The office will be closed until Monday."

"Sounds like a solid plan, Sammy." Dean smirked this time hitting Sam's shoulder harder, "Hell, you know I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Reviews would be great.

**I.**

The house was calm and silent since all three boys were still asleep. Lexi was sitting at the kitchen table reading with a cup of tea as she waited on Dean to get out of the shower. They had a lot to do today; first on the list was her doctor's appointment, followed by grocery shopping for Thanksgiving and then to the toy store to pick up a few things to keep the boys occupied. What she really wanted to do was get them a small pet but Dean shot that idea down as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She didn't argue, she figured she'd just broach the subject again when the time was right.

Jackie smelled the coffee perking from her bedroom. She threw a glance towards Sam who was still out cold. She honestly could use some more sleep but the lure of fresh coffee got her moving. She made her way down to the kitchen half asleep and rubbing her eyes. She stops short and stares at Lexi a moment before asking her, "Lexi what the hell are you doing? Your powers are supposed to be bound and you're using tk on your spoon!"

Lexi jumped knocking over her tea and dropping her book. She gazed up at her friend with imploring eyes. "SHHH Jackie. Remember when I was pregnant with Jake how I was supercharged. Well, it's happening again. My visions are in high def and it's not just telekinesis. I can hear you guys in my head too."

"Shit, Lex. So you're what, tapping into the kid's powers?"

"Yeah. I don't mean to though."

"Does Dean know?"

"No."

"Lexi, you have to tell him!"

"I know that. He just got home yesterday and I didn't wanna drop that little bomb on him last night. He's so stressed out about Manticore and me being pregnant than he lets on. I just didn't want to add another thing to the list. I'm going to talk to him today, I swear Jackie."

Ten minutes later Dean walks in the kitchen wearing his maroon shirt and pours himself a cup of coffee. Lexi gets a whiff of his aftershave when he leans down letting his lips brush against her ear and says, "I was waiting for you to join me in the shower." She closes her eyes answering him in a shaky voice that she didn't realize when he announced he was taking a shower that it was an invitation. He smirks, his breath hot against her neck as he whispers, "It's an open invitation Lex."

Lexi keeps her eyes closed while attempting to push Dean's thoughts out of her head. She's out of practice, it's been almost three years since she's had to put these walls up. His thoughts are high def pictures running through her mind. She feels them washing over her, feels his desire for her. Her heartbeat quickens, she licks her lips, she wants to drag him upstairs. She clenches her fists as she attempts to block him out but he's standing way too close to her. Jackie clears her throat reminding Dean they're not alone. Dean shrugs and takes a seat across the table. He nudges Lexi's foot with his own asking her what's wrong. She opens her eyes giving him a small smile, "Nothing's wrong, just tired."

"Nothing, uh, is that why you're all red? Oh, I know." He says his eyes lit up devilishly, "You were thinking about us in the shower. Weren't you?"

Alec stalks into the room demanding breakfast before Lexi can answer Dean. They exchange glances but it's Dean that gets up. He motions for Alec to sit at the table and brings him a bowl of lucky charms. Alec looks up at Dean asking, "Where's Ben's bowl?"

"I'll get him one when he comes down. Where is your brother anyway?"

"Getting dressed. I keep telling him he doesn't have to but..."

Lexi shoots Alec a look. She knows what Alec really means is that he's been giving Ben a hard time. Alec is a lot like Dean in that aspect. He loves to push his brother's buttons. "Alec," Lexi says pointedly, "remember that conversation we had the other day. You shouldn't tease Ben because he's taking longer to adjust."

"But Mom!" Alec whines his eyes instantly going wide when he realizes what he just called her. All three adults turn to stare at him with the same stunned expression. Alec immediately starts back peddling stammering that it just slipped out. Lexi holds up her hand and Alec suddenly stops speaking. She smiles gently at him saying, "You never have to apologize for calling me mom. If you and Ben want to call me Mom that's fine with me. Same goes for if you wanna call Dean, Dad. It's whatever you boys are comfortable with."

Dean blinks at Lexi thinking she's lost her damn mind until he hears Ben,who's standing in the archway, call him dad. It's a simple name but Dean knows from his own fucked up childhood that it carries a hefty responsibility. He can't explain the feeling of hearing this broken kid call him dad for real. It makes him want to pull Ben into a rib crushing hug but he doesn't. Instead, he turns slowly towards the voice, swallows and tries to sound normal. "Yeah Ben?"

"May I have some cereal?"

Dean sighs in relief and throws a smile at Ben. Cereal he can handle."Course you can kiddo."

**Sioux Falls General Hospital Medical Plaza**

Between the kids calling him Dad and the whole Manticore thing Dean felt like he was about to jump out of his skin. Plus, he hated doctor offices. He hated the fact that they made you sit in the waiting room past your appointment time only to be brought into a smaller room to wait for another fifteen to twenty minutes. He paced the length of the exam room until Lexi snapped at him,"Dean, please just come here and sit. You're making me anxious."

"Fine." He slumped into the chair next to the exam table and began drumming his fingers on the chair's arm. Lexi reached over and grabbed his arm. She gave him a look causing him to stop and sit still.

When the doctor came in the room twenty minutes later Dean began to fidget in his seat. He never did feel comfortable going to these kind of doctor appointments with his wife. It was, well there was no other word to describe the feeling but weird. Lexi gave his hand a squeeze, "Relax. He's only doing an ultrasound."

Dean stared at Lexi and back to the screen. He had no idea what she was looking at but whatever it was she was happy about it. It was equal parts amazing and strange if he was being honest. Hearing the baby's heartbeat was amazing; seeing the baby's face and hands was a little weird. "He has your nose, Lex."

"He?"

"It's a boy right?"

Lexi smirked at Dean as she patted his hand. "No, sweetie. It's a girl." Dean blinked and looked at the screen again. He was gonna have a daughter. Dean started to sweat as his heart hammered in his chest. He suddenly couldn't breathe. He rested his elbows on his knees while holding his head. He felt Lexi's hand on his back rubbing small circles and telling him to take deep breaths. When he finally caught his breath he peered up at Lexi giving her an embarrassed smile. "We're having a girl."

**Stop and Shop Supermarket**

Dean keeps pulling the ultrasound picture out of his pocket and looking at it while they're in the grocery store. He still can't wrap his brain around the fact that they're having a girl. He assumed it was another boy, it had never even crossed his mind that they wouldn't have another boy. The important thing was that she was healthy. He kept reminding himself of that but what the hell was he going to do with a daughter? Honestly, he was scared shitless.

The boys he could relate to, he could teach them about cars, guns, sports and girls. This was some cruel joke the universe was playing on him. He knew all too well how guys were. He was one of the worst offenders and now all he could think about was how many women he had slept with. He looked over at Lexi and groaned. If their daughter looked anything like Lexi he was fucking screwed. With his luck, she'd be the spitting image of her mother and probably have the same feisty attitude. Lexi teasing him in the car ride over here didn't help him any. She just had to tell him that girls always go after men like their fathers. Which meant he was even more screwed cuz he was doing Lexi before she even turned 17. "Lex, what the hell am I gonna do? I can't..."

She raised her eyebrow at him as she tossed a bag of sweet potatoes in the cart. "Dean, you're a great dad, she's gonna **adore** you. And it's not like you're alone in this, I'm here. Of course, raising a girl is different from boys and you're probably gonna have to do some things you never thought you'd do but it's gonna be totally worth it. Plus, ya know, she's gonna have three older brothers so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Dean ran his hand through his hair and nodded. The rational part of his brain knew Lexi was right. There was no reason to stress out. He wasn't alone, he had her to help rein him in and keep him sane. He slipped his arm around her waist giving her a little squeeze, "Yeah, you're right. No reason to freak out. I got at least fourteen years before she turns on me and who knows I might be dead by then." Lexi shook her head and handed Dean the shopping list. His eyes lit up as he read it over. "Are you making THREE pies?"

"Yup. Apple, pumpkin and sweet potato."

"Awesome."

**FBI Field Office**

Special Agent Victor Henriksen didn't like pompous military officials coming into his office demanding case files. He especially didn't like this Colonel Lydecker. He could tell the man was lying from the get go. No one investigating the Winchesters ever asked about just one of them. It was always 'Give me what you have on Sam and Dean Winchester'. That was the first red flag. The second flag was his interest in the St. Louis case. Henriksen folded his hands neatly on his desk and leaned forward, "I'm sorry Colonel but I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"As you very well know the pulse wiped out our database. The case files you're looking for did have hard copies but they were destroyed years ago as per protocol."

"So, you have nothing on Dean Winchester."

"I didn't say that. I said I have no files to give you. What I can tell you is that Dean Winchester died in St. Louis on March 7, 2006. He was the prime suspect in a multiple homicide investigation. We had a DNA sample that confirmed the deceased was indeed Mr. Winchester. Now the man that I began chasing after Baltimore PD stated they had Dean Winchester in custody was not Dean. They screwed up, one of their cops was dirty and decided to pin it on this guy."

Colonel Lydecker left Victor Henriksen's office more frustrated than he was before he walked in the door. To ease his own mind, he was now headed back to St. Louis to exhume the body of Dean Winchester. He was going to obtain another sample of DNA and have it ran against the one in Manticore's database. If it's a match then there's no way X5-493 and 494 are with their donor. On the other hand, if it's not a match, well, Lydecker was going to have no choice but go to The Committee. He was going to need a bigger and better team to cover 3,000 miles with only one lead.

Dean glanced at the unknown number that was flashing on his cell phone. He could let it go to voice mail but it could be job. He shrugged and flipped his phone open, "Hello?"

"Hey Dean."

"Henriksen. This can't be good news if you're calling."

"Where are you?"

"At Bobby's. Why?"

"Good. Stay put. I'll be there tomorrow. I don't want to discuss this over the phone."

**II.**

After Dean's cryptic phone call with Henriksen, he made his way upstairs to see what Lexi wanted to talk about. He found her in their room sitting on the bed writing a list of baby names. He sat next to her while glancing down at the notepad she was holding. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

She put the notebook aside taking a deep breath. She has been dreading this conversation all day but she didn't have a choice. If she didn't tell him and he found out on his own, well that would make the situation even worse. "You're not going to like what I have to say. So, I'm just gonna tell you. The powers are back."

"All of them?"

Lexi shrugged telling him that she wasn't one hundred percent sure. What she did know was that the telekinesis and the telepathy were back in full force. "This morning when you asked me why I was red it because I was experiencing your thoughts. I saw you thinking of us in the shower..."

"Shit. They're not coming from you, you're tapping into her powers then?" Lexi nodded causing Dean to rub his face and sigh, "We knew this could happen. We'll deal with it."

"You're not upset?"

"Nope. I trust you and I know you can get a handle on them." Lexi raised her eyebrow but didn't push the subject any further. If Dean said he wasn't upset she wasn't going to look this gift horse in the mouth. She decided to change the subject asking who he was on the phone with earlier. "Henriksen. He's coming here tomorrow. I'm gonna tell the boys so they don't freak out."

**The Next Night**

As soon as the knock came on the door Bobby, Jackie, Sam and Dean began arguing on who was gonna get up and answer it. Lexi who was half way up the steps with Jake on her hip walked back down and opened the door while the others continued to argue. She pulled back the curtain to make sure it was Henriksen on the other side before unlocking the door. "Victor, we thought you'd be here before dinner."

"Got stuck behind a pile up on the interstate." He gave a slight shrug and walked in his eyes sweeping the hallway, "So, Bonnie where's your Clyde?"

"He's in the living room with the rest of the peanut gallery. There's a plate on the stove for you if you're hungry. I gotta put this little guy to bed. Say goodnight Jake."

Jake gave Henriksen a shy smile saying goodnight and then immediately hid his face in his mother's neck. Henriksen watched them go upstairs before joining the others in the living room. If someone told him three years ago that he would count Dean and Sam Winchester as friends he would've laughed in their face. Well, here he was three years later and still kicking thanks to Dean saving his life and opening his eyes to what was really out there. Now instead of working for years on a case and only being able to save a few people, he uses his position at the FBI to find things to hunt. It's been working out pretty well except that it's earned him the nickname Mulder. "Sorry I'm late for the party."

"Victor," Dean stood up greeting him with a slap to the shoulder, "good to see you man. The wife left you some food on the stove.

"That girl is way too good for the likes of you, man."

"Don't I know it."

Henriksen nodded to the others in greeting then gestured to Dean to go in the kitchen with him. He stopped short just inside the kitchen staring at the two blonde boys who were sitting at the table coloring. He raised his eyebrows at Dean as if to say, 'What the hell?' Dean smirked and tilted his head towards the kids, "Those are my boys."

"You and Lexi have eight year old boys. Uh huh, since when? There was nothing in your files about you having them when I was hunting you down."

Alec looked up at Henriksen his eyebrow cocked, "I'm Alec, he's Ben. We're Dean's clones and we're NINE by the way."

Henriksen started laughing. The kid was good he'd give him that. He turned to ask Dean who the kids really were but the look on his face made him stop. Dean wasn't laughing or smirking at him, he was dead serious. Henriksen shook his head. Ok, demons, ghosts, vampires, he could accept those things as being real. But clones? There was no way it was possible. "You're not kidding are you?"

"Afraid not my friend. They were made in a lab by a secret government agency."

Henriksen pulled a face grabbing the plate of food and sitting down at the kitchen table. He motioned for Dean to join him. When Dean sat down he told him about the visit he got from Lydecker. "He was real interested on whether or not you were dead. You have any clue why?"

Dean looked over at the boys and back to Henriksen, "Yeah, I do. He was their C.O."

As soon as the sun began to filter in through the curtains the next morning Lexi was awake. She turned on her side to see if Dean was yup yet. He looked so peaceful and innocent that she decided not to wake him. She ran her fingers through his short spiky hair before pushing his hair back off his forehead and kissing his temple. She then slipped out of bed quietly making sure to take Jake downstairs with her so her husband could get some much deserved sleep.

Alec and Ben were each enjoying a bowl of lucky charms when they overheard Dean was dead to the world. The boys exchanged looks. Alec, for one, thought that if Dean was really dead that Lexi would not be so calm about it. He figured it was just some sort of expression. Ben, on the other hand, wanted to make sure. They quickly finished their breakfast and went upstairs to investigate. They began to poke and prod Dean checking for life like they were instructed to in their field medic classes. Ben checked for a pulse while Alec checked the man's breathing. Alec rolled his eyes once he was satisfied that Dean Winchester was still very much alive, "I told you he wasn't dead, dumbass."

"Well she said he was dead to the world, Alec."

Dean groaned under the weight of the two boys that were sitting on his chest. He pushed at the boy closet to him grunting, "Get off me you two. Did Lexi send you up here?"

"Nope. We heard her say you were dead to the world so we came to investigate. Ya see, Benny here takes everything literally."

"Alec!" Ben snapped and he punched his brother in the arm. "SHUT UP!"

Alec rubbed his arm a little shocked that his brother hit him. Ben usually wasn't one for physical violence and now he wanted to see how much farther he could get Ben to go. Alec smirked at his brother while taunting him some more."Why? It's the truth."

Dean ran a hand down his face. He was gonna kill these kids. Why he thought keeping and raising his clones was a gang banger idea he had no clue. He must've been high...or drunk. Yeah that was it. "God shoot me now."

"I would if I was allowed a gun."

Alec regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Dean was now sitting straight up staring daggers at him. He watched as Dean's jaw twitched and even flinched a little. "ALEC. I swear, kid you and that smart ass mouth of yours. Lexi's right you need a middle name."

"Why do I need one of those?"

"So I can yell it and you'd know you were in deep shit. Now go help your mom and I'll be down after I shower."

"Yeah, ok. What's this supposed holiday about anyways?"

"Your uncle would say it's about the slaughter of native peoples and a ritualistic feast but to us sane folk it's about a turkey dinner, pie and football."

Thanksgiving was a big hit with Alec and Ben. They had never seen so much food in their lives. When Dean said feast he wasn't pulling their legs. They had turkey, stuffing, homemade cranberry sauce, gravy, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and corn bread. Then there were the pies. There was three of them: apple, sweet potato and pumpkin. Alec watched with wide eyes as Dean filled a plate with a slice of each pie. Dean quirked an eyebrow at him and told him he'd share if he didn't tell Lexi on him. Ben's favorite was the apple pie and Alec couldn't decide. All Alec knew was that he found something he loved better than grilled cheese. Pie in Alec's opinion was EPIC.

The following night everything for the Winchesters went according to plan at the hall of records. It was a simple job once Henriksen informed them that the government was having a hell of time with birth records since they were no longer put on microfilm. All files had been converted to pdf files which were now lost thanks to the pulse. All they had to do was break in, type in the information, print them out on the correct paper with the seal and have someone forge the registrar's signature. They decided that the boys' birthday would be May 15, 2000. Dean even managed to give them middle names. Their names now were officially Benjamin John Winchester and Alec Samuel Winchester. Dean couldn't wait till he could yell those names.

**III.**

Lydecker hated interruptions. He especially hated them when he was waiting on valuable information. His second in command was adamant though that he had found another lead. He gestured to the lab tech to give him a minute and barked into his phone, "This better be good news."

"Colonel Lydecker, we found something in Manticore's files. They tried to recruit a Dr. Winchester two years ago."

"Winchester is a common name."

"True but she was married. She went to Columbia Medical School and was originally registered under the last name Brennan. We have her last address in New Orleans. Do you want me to go check it out?"

"No. I'll go myself."

Lydecker closed his phone and turned his attention back onto the lab tech. He told Lydecker that the sample of DNA he brought him matched Dean Winchester's at first glance but when he began the sequencing there were pairs that did not match the original sample. "So what are you telling me son?"

"Basically that this sample that you given me is some sort of clone."

"That's impossible."

"You of all people Colonel know that's a lie. What I'm saying is, this DNA is a cloned version but not one of our clones."

"Which means the body in St Louis..." Lydecker rubbed his face in frustration. This was not what he wanted to hear. That mean that it was entirely possible that Dean Winchester was alive and traveling with two X-5's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~Thanks for reading. Since this is an AU I decided to bring Henriksen back. I always thought it was a shame that they killed him off after learning the truth about the Winchesters. Plus he would've been a badass hunter.~*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Reviews would be great!

**LSU Medical Center**

**New Orleans, LA**

Lydecker arrived alone in New Orleans the day after Thanksgiving. He wanted to do this one alone. He very much doubted that he was going to find Dean Winchester alive and well in this God forsaken city. Maybe this Dr. Winchester was connected to Dean then again maybe she wasn't. A lead was a lead though he had to at least check it out.

Lydecker hated New Orleans. It was hot and humid with street kids begging on almost every corner. It was also filled with tourists despite the pulse. He had checked every hospital in the New Orleans metropolitan area and not one Dr. Winchester had ever been employed by them. This was the last hospital on his list. He flipped open the folder he had in his hand taking out the pictures he had of Dean hoping someone here would be able to identify him as Dr. Winchester's husband.

Lydecker had an appointment with a Dr. Gendreau who was on the board of directors. Dr. Gendreau took Lydecker in the doctor's lounge on the third floor offering him coffee before sitting down on one of the couches. He declined the coffee and got right to down to business asking if a Dr. Winchester was ever employed at this hospital. "Dr. Winchester. Oh, yes, she worked here. So sad to see her go."

"Why's that Doctor?"

"She was one of the best I've ever had the pleasure of working with. Youngest chief of staff the E.R. ever had. I knew she wouldn't stay with us for long. There was always someone trying to lure her away. Even the C.D.C. tried to recruit her."

"Is she married?"

"Yes, I believe she is."

Lydecker handed a picture of Dean to the Doctor asking, "Is this the man she's married to? **"**

The doctor looked at the picture then handed the picture back to Lydecker stating, "Honestly, I don't know. I never met her husband."

Lydecker thanked the Doctor for his time and went to question others to see if someone could identify this Dr. Winchester's husband. He found out quickly that the doctors had no real information for him but the nurses were a different story. Five nurses all identified Dean as Dr. Winchester's husband. Though, when questioned, all five gave different answers to what line of work he was in. One said he was a Marine, the others said he was a mechanic, private investigator, FBI agent and a fireman. When asked if they knew where the Wincshesters went he got the same five answers. They were heading back home to Kansas.

Lydecker knew one thing for sure, Dean Winchester was alive and well two months ago when he left New Orleans with his wife. As far as children were concerned, all the nurses confirmed that Dr. Winchester had children but not one of them could tell him how many. Now, the real work was about to begin. He doubted they were headed to Kansas. John had trained his son too well for him to go somewhere that he had known ties. It was time to call The Committee and get the back up he needed.

**Bobby's House**

**The night after Thanksgiving**

Dean sat at Bobby's desk, his chair leaning on it's back two legs as he watched Henriksen pour them another shot of whiskey. Dean lifted the glass raising his eyebrows in a silent toast before throwing back the shot. Dean loved whiskey. He loved the way it made him relaxed and warm. Hell, he didn't even mind the way it burned going down but by the grimace on Sammy's face he didn't share Dean's sentiments. "Told ya Henriksen. Sammy's a light weight. Two beers and he's doing karaoke."

Sam pulled his infamous bitch face telling his brother to shut up. Dean mocked his little brother before throwing his head back laughing. He leaned back just a tad bit too far when he did so causing him to lose his balance. Dean and the chair crashed unceremoniously to the floor, he groaned and looked up to see Sam smirking down at him. "Who can't hold their liquor now, uh?" Sam teased with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Shut up, Sammy."

Sam didn't say anything, he just smiled even more grabbing the bottle and pouring them all another round. He raised his glass, his eyes lit up mischievously. "To the sap in our family tree. Congratulations Dean on karma kicking you in the ass. Remember, a father is a daughter's first love and then she brings home a guy just like you." Dean shot daggers in Sam's direction telling him he was by no means funny at all.

"Hey, man I thought it was funny." Henriksen snickered before downing his shot , "If she looks anything like your wife, you, my friend, are in deep shit."

"Yeah, I know..."

Henriksen grabbed the bottle and refilled their glasses taking note that they were more than half way through it. He then turned his attention to Dean but instead of saying his own toast he asked, "How'd you two meet anyway? I remember before I interviewed her in New York going over the information I already had on her. She was valedictorian for her graduating class in high school, graduated from Loyola University in New Orleans Summa Cum Laude and was number one in her class at Columbia Medical School. I kept thinking how did this smart beautiful girl end up with this monster."

Dean tilted his head giving a small shrug. "Me marrying a doctor, real respectable I know. You wouldn't think a guy like me would end up with a girl like her. You wanna know how I met Lex? Sure, I'll tell ya."

_**March 4, 2000** _

_**Pete and Elda's Diner** _

_**Ashland, WI** _

_**Dean's POV** _

_I walked into the diner just like it was any Saturday taking my place on the last stool at the far end ofthe counter. I was a regular here and it was some unspoken rule that this spot was reserved forme, Dean Winchester. I had no idea that my world, my whole life was about to be turned upside_ _down._

" _Coffee?"_

_I looked up at the waitress in front of me, coffee pot in hand, our eyes locking. I was rendered speechless,time stood still and all the noise around me vanished. I felt myself staring at her as I took in every detail. I licked my lips admiring the curves of her body while imagining that my hands were running over them. Her light brown hair was pulled back drawing attention to her face. Her eyes were a deep green and she had a perfect full mouth that was now smiling at me showing off the dimples she had in each cheek. At the moment I couldn't take my eyes off of her lips and I wondered if her lip gloss was cherry flavored._

" _Um hello? Yes...no?"_

" _Uh? What?" I asked snapping out of my daze._

" _Coffee?"_

" _Yeah."_

_I didn't take my eyes off her when she poured my coffee. She broke eye contact, slightly blushing, when she leaned forward and placed the cup of coffee in front of me. "Let me guess black?" She questioned and I nodded yes in response still not trusting that I had full control over my voice or brain._

" _Not much of a talker are you? That's cool. I like the strong silent type. Do you know what you want?"_

_I wanted to say, 'Yes. You, in the bathroom up against the wall or in the backseat of my car, which ever you prefer.' but instead I turned my attention to her and said, "I'll take the breakfast special, side of bacon._ _**"** _

" _Scrambled or runny?" She asked studying me thoughtfully before tapping her pen against the order pad, "You look like a runny eggs guy to me."_

" _Scrambled."_

" _Really? Hmmm I must be loosing my touch."_

" _I'm full of surprises." I stated simply giving her my most adorable smile."_

" _Oh yeah? You don't say?" She smiled at me her dimples on full display. And that's when I knew I was in like Flynn._

"You met her in a diner." Henriksen stated tilting his head, "Not what I was picturing."

"Yeah, well I love diners. Man, she was smoking hot...well she still's smoking hot...but I dunno there was just something about her ya know. We looked at each other and I heard that proverbial click and that's all it took."

"I hear ya. That's how it was with my first ex wife."

"How many ex wives do you got?" Dean and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Three." Dean and Sam exchanged glances with the same surprised expression before turning back to their friend, "Yeah. Well enough chit chat. Let's get down to business. So, this Colonel Lydecker works for this Manticore place?"

"Yeah. He's a military guy. Old friend of my dad. That's all we know about him." Sam states simply while sliding John's journal towards Henriksen. "Last time we saw this guy Dean and my dad were hunting in Washington state. Dean was about 19 at the time. He got hurt and dad called this guy. That's how we think he got Dean's DNA."

"There's been rumors going around the bureau about a government project for super soldiers. From what I heard, the place burnt to the ground. Let's say that's true, I'm thinking this Lydecker guy is in charge of rounding up the missing soldiers. He either got intel on you traveling with two of his soldiers or he's just desperate and turning up every rock he can find. You need to lay low for awhile and I'll see what I can dig up on the guy. Don't worry if anyone comes asking about you, I'll tell them the same story I told Lydecker. They can find you in a St. Louis cemetery."

After saying good night to Sam and Henriksen, Dean made his way up to the third floor to check on the twins. Both boys were passed out in their beds apparently having fallen asleep with the television and lights still on. Dean turned the television off first before grabbing Alec's comforter off the floor and putting it back on the boy. He then walked over to Ben taking the book the kid had been reading gently out of his hand and pulled the comforter over him. Once he was satisfied that they were safe and comfortable he turned off the lights and made his way back to his own bedroom.

He noticed the empty crib right away his eyes then darting to the bed. Jake was curled up next to Lexi with one arm hugging his stuffed giraffe, the other curled in his mom's hair. Normally, Dean would put their son back in his crib but decided to let him be since wasn't feeling well earlier. Dean climbed into bed snaking his arms around his wife, his hands resting on her stomach. Even though the room was cold, he felt warm and content. He closed his eyes inhaling the scent of her hair and telling himself that it was the alcohol giving him this warm and fuzzy feeling. It wasn't just the alcohol, he was happy. He finally had what he always longed for, a family. So maybe they aren't the typical nuclear family but Alec and Ben being apart of it seemed a natural fit even if it was still strange at times. They were never normal to begin with and he was okay with that. One thing Dean knew for certain, it'd be a cold day in hell before he'd let Lydecker tear his family apart.

Henriksen left early the next morning right as little white snowflakes began to fall. He shook hands with Dean and Sam reiterating that he would call soon as he found something. He looked at Dean pointing, "You need to lay low. No hunts, no hustling and park that car of yours in one of these garages."

"Ah c'mon man. I know how to cover my tracks you know that."

"Yeah, I do but if this Lydecker has a secret military operation at his disposal it's best that you stay out of sight. You call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, ok. **"**

**Later that morning**

Ben sat at by the window watching the heavy wet snowflakes come down. It was coming down so hard he could barely see the piles of stacked cars in the front yard. Even with his enhanced vision he had lost track of where Dean and Sam had disappeared to in the yard. Now he was starting to worry. He had overheard Dean call it heart attack snow but Ben didn't understand how snow could kill you. Alec joined him by the window pressing his face against the cold glass as he nudged Ben, "You think Mom will let us go out and play?"

"I don't think so. Dad said it was heart attack snow."

Alec snorted and shook his head. Ben was so literal it drove Alec batshit. But even if what Dean had said was true Alec was positive nothing could kill him. "Ben, nothing can kill Dad. He's like Batman."Before Ben could protest they heard Dean come through the front door cursing and stomping his boots. Alec smirked at his older brother saying in a sing song voice, "I told you so."

Dean walked into the living room his eyebrow raised slightly, "What are you two rug rats doing staring out the window? Next thing you'll be playing some emo music all teary eyed."

"We were watching the snow." Ben said simply while Alec leaped off the couch and asked, "Can we go out there and play?"

"Sure can. Go ask your Mom for your snow boots."

Twenty minutes later all three boys were bundled up and out in the back yard. Dean couldn't help but laugh when he saw them attempt to go down the back steps. Lexi had bundled up all three boys so much that they couldn't put down their arms. Alec or Ben, Dean couldn't tell which one it was since all he could see were their eyes, fell on their back and was now rolling around in the snow trying to get up. He shook his head picking Jake up before he tumbled down the steps. The fallen twin was now up and tearing off layers. "Hey boys," Dean called to them, "you wanna make a snowman?"

**Brennan Residence**

**1642 Maple Street**

**Ashland, WI**

Lydecker looked up at the white bi-level house in front of him with its perfect manicured landscaping and black shutters. It was the home of Dr. Lexi Winchester's parents, Joseph and Marianne Brennan. Lydecker doubted that Dean would go back home to Kansas, he figured if anyone could give him a line on where Dean and his wife went, it would be her parents. He knocked on the door, his badge and cover story ready. He'd be damned if he let a civilian get the best of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Wow I can't believe I'm on chapter 9 already. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Reviews would be grea

"Hey boys," Dean called to them, "you wanna make a snowman?"

The twins both nodded with Jake screaming, 'Yes.' excitedly. Alec huffed while he brushed the snow off his pants grumbling. He made his way over to Dean and growled. "Why do I have to wear all this? My normal body temperature is higher than yours. This doesn't make sense."

Dean shrugged before leaning down as he helped Alec fix his scarf, "You have a mom now. Trust me when I tell you a lot of the stuff she's gonna make you do won't make a lick of sense. Come on kid lets make some snowmen." Dean put Jake back on ground before he began packing snow together to make the base of the snowman. He looked over his shoulder at the three boys watching him his eyebrow raised, "Are you kids just gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna help?"

Ben took Jake's hand walking him over towards Dean who was now rolling the beginnings of their snowman in the snow to make the base larger. The snow was still coming down hard and fast but none of the boys cared. Dean, Alec and Ben were now adding a second smaller ball of snow to their snowman with the occasional snow ball thrown at someone. Jake however, was now sitting in the snow, head thrown back with his tongue out catching snowflakes. Dean smiled down at his little boy asking him if he was gonna help with the snowman. Jake shook his head no, flopping backwards into the snow while telling his father he was going to make a snow angel. "Jake, ya know angels are...ah never mind. Have fun kiddo."

When they finally finished their snowman, Dean couldn't help himself, he pushed both twins into the snow. He smirked down at them as they rolled around. "Oh, sorry boys. I didn't see you there." Alec and Ben exchanged glances before they pounced on Dean. He fell backwards into a pile of snow cursing the two nine years old that were smirking at him. Not one to be left out, Jake dived onto his father's chest and threw snow in his face. "It's not fair." Dean grumbled, "Three against one."

"Yeah but you're way bigger than all of us." Alec and Ben stated simultaneously.

Lexi opened the kitchen door stepping out onto the small back porch carefully with her arms around herself. She watched the four of them for a moment or two and then called to them, "You boys have been out here for hours. Time to come in and have some lunch." All four of them grumbled but immediately shut up when she told them she had hot chocolate with little marshmallows waiting for them.

Dean helped Lexi peal the layers of clothes off the boys. He followed her into the living room to hang their wet clothes by the fireplace. She gave a small gasp which immediately caused Dean to switch into overprotective husband mode. He asked her in rapid fire succession what was wrong, if she was okay, and if she needed to sit down. She shook her head no grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach, "You feel that? She's moving." Dean's face lit up like a five years old at Christmas. Not being able to contain his excitement he called the boys into the living room. Once they were there he placed all three boys' hands on Lexi's stomach telling them that was their little sister moving in there. After much oohing and ahhing, Jake stared up at his parents with a very serious expression stating, "I wanted a brother."

"Sorry, buddy." Dean said ruffling his son's spiky blonde hair, "You're getting a sister instead."

"Send her back." Jake stated harshly stamping his little feet. After stomping his feet he switched gears swiftly tilting his head and asking, "How she get in there, Daddy? Did mommy **EAT** the baby?"

Lexi bit her lower lip to keep from laughing and smacked Dean on the shoulder, "That's all you sweetie. I'm gonna go make you guys some grilled cheese."

Dean stared at Lexi his mouth opening and closing. "But Lex..."

"He asked you. Have fun with that Daddy."

Dean sat on the floor pulling Jake onto his lap. He sighed running a hand through his hair while he decided the best way to explain this to him so that he understood. "Well, um remember me and mommy told you, you were gonna be a big brother right? Well, we can't send your sister back cuz it doesn't work that way, you can't choose if the baby's gonna be a boy or a girl. Your mom didn't eat the baby, Jake. The baby's in mommy's tummy growing and her tummy will start to get bigger. When your little sister's all done growing then she'll be here with us."

"But how she get IN there?"

"Um...well...me and mommy...um really really wanted her and..."

"You wish for her?"

Dean smiled snapping his fingers, "Exactly, buddy. We wished for her. C'mon let's get you some lunch...then you can color and when your snow suit's dry maybe your mom will let you go outside."

**Later that night**

Later that night after they got all three boys to bed, Dean and Lexi were relaxing in their bed. Dean was propped up against the headboard cleaning his guns while Lexi threw out baby names. He looked up from what he was doing every now and then to give his opinion on the names. They both stopped what they were doing when they heard the vibration of one of their cell phones. "It's not mine, babe." Dean gestured at her, "Gotta be yours."

She put the book of baby names aside and grabbed her cell. Lexi looked at the unknown number flashing on her cell phone somewhat confused before she answered it, "Hello?"

"Lexi."

"Dad? Why are you calling from an unknown number?"

"I'm at a pay phone. I got a visit from a Colonel Lydecker. He was asking where you and Dean are."

"What did you tell him?"

She listened to her adopted father rant about how much he disliked getting a visit from a grunt like Lydecker. Even though, he never approved or liked Dean he wasn't about to sell them out. He gave her the run down of the questions Lydecker had asked and assured her that he didn't tell Lydecker anything, then he asked harshly "What type of shit did your husband step in now?"

"The less you know the better." She told him simply. She let her father rant and rave at her for a few more minutes before hanging up the phone. She sighed dropping the phone on the bed and then ran her hands through her hair. Dean stared at Lexi waiting for her to fill him in. He raised his eyebrows as if saying, 'Well.' She bit her lower lip before meeting her husband's eyes. "Lydecker paid a visit to my parents."

"What did they tell him?"

"Nothing really. He said that I took off with you after I finished High School and that they haven't seen us since."

"Good. That means he still doesn't know where we are. So, we can stay here a while longer. I was thinking we should stay through the holidays and leave in January."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"I'm still working on that." Dean pushed the guns off his lap while getting off the bed. He paced back and forth scratching the back of his head. "I was thinking about your real family, ya know the Connors. They were old school hunters right?"

"Yeah, they were hunting before the Mayflower hit Plymouth Rock but my dad wiped them out."

"Not all of them. Your Uncle Gavin's still kicking. I'm thinking …..." Dean paused sitting next to Lexi on the bed, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, "an old hunting family like that has safe houses and Lydecker won't be able to track them back to us because I guarantee you the land isn't in the name Connor."

"You want me to call my Uncle Gavin?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yeah."

**The Next Morning**

Sam sat in bed typing away on his laptop. He couldn't wait on Henriksen any longer. He was determined to find all he could on Lydecker himself. And as of right now he had nothing, zip, zilch, nada. It was like the man was a ghost. He couldn't even find his military records. To say Sam was frustrated didn't even cover it. He slammed his laptop closed and huffed waking Jackie in the process. She rubbed her eyes before glancing at the alarm clock, "Sam why are you up? It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was searching for info on Lydecker. I just can't sit here and wait on Victor."

Jackie sat up putting her hand on Sam's back. Feeling how tense he was she began massaging small circles on his back not saying anything at first. When she felt him relax she guided him down to the mattress and rested her head on his chest. "I get why you can't wait on Victor but we need to be smart about this. We all need to be smart about this. I know you Sam and I know you hate hiding and would rather take the fight to Lydecker. We can't do that until we know more about him and Manticore." Sam sighed. He knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Even though Sam had stop researching when Jackie woke up, he didn't go back to sleep. He had too many thoughts going through his mind to be able to get any sleep. He waited until six am before going downstairs. He heard sounds and smells coming from the kitchen. Sam quirked his eyebrow when he saw Dean in front of the stove making breakfast. "So, what are you Mr. Mom now?"

Dean turned around shooting his younger brother a dirty look, "No, Sam, it's called being a good husband. You see my wife was up all night puking her guts out so I'm letting her sleep in. I'm down here making sure the kids get fed and once they're fed I'm gonna bring her some tea and toast. You got a problem with that?"

"Wow, aren't you cranky this morning."

"Sammy!" Dean growled while threatening him with the spatula, "I'm in no mood man. I was up all night with her holding back her hair and shit."

"Well, you are **THE ONE** that knocked her up... **OW DEAN**! What the hell man, hitting me with the spatula? That hurt!"

"I told you I'm in **NO** mood for your shit. That's right, Sammy, I'm the one that knocked her up. And ya know what? I'm sorry that you married a chick that acts more like a guy than you do. Hell, she's like the female version of me. Most people would say you have **ISSUES.** "

Sam pulled a face but didn't respond to his brother. He then grabbed himself a cup of coffee and helped himself to the pile of pancakes Dean already had on the counter. He took a seat at the kitchen table watching Dean cook as he ate. He cleared his throat to get his older brother's attention, "I was trying to dig up some information on Lydecker earlier."

"Yeah and?"

"Couldn't find anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, Dean. I mean it's like the man never existed. No birth record, marriage license, credit report...Someone had to erase it. I bet you dollars to donuts Manticore did."

"Well, when we find Lydecker, or if he finds us... he's not leaving us with a whole lot of options."

"Yeah, I know. We've got to kill him."

Dean turned and stared at Sam. He wasn't expecting Sam to be so blunt. What he did expect was a full blown argument about the wrongs of ganking a human being and the sanctity of life. "You're okay with ganking this guy?"

"He tortures little kids...that's a monster in my book. Besides Dean do you really think if he finds us with his soldiers he's just gonna let us walk? We know about their secret lab experiment."

"Of course he's not gonna let us walk."

"So what's our next move?"

Dean grabbed a plate of pancakes and joined Sam at the kitchen table. He loaded the huge stack he had on his plate with butter and syrup while Sam turned his mouth up in disgust. Dean shrugged and began shoveling huge forkfuls in his mouth, "I figure we can stay here until after the holidays and then go to one of the Connor's safe houses. Lexi's gonna call her Uncle today."

"Wait. You're gonna ask a favor of her crazy uncle that hates you?" Sam drained the last of his coffee before smirking at his brother, "How many times is her uncle gonna call you Campbell before you punch him in the throat?"

"I don't like it Sammy but Lydecker won't be able to connect us to the Connors. Lexi was adopted and you heard Henriksen thanks to the pulse her adoption records are m.i.a. That's why Lexi's calling him and not me. I'm hoping his crazy ptsd ass just gives her the coordinates and I don't have to see or talk to him."

A few days later a small box wrapped in brown paper was delivered to Bobby's addressed to Lexi. Dean, of course, snatched the box out of her hands and inspected it to make sure it was safe. Lexi rolled her eyes but let Dean do his thing to shut him up. He handed the package back to her once he was satisfied it was safe to open. She sat at the kitchen table to open the box with Dean hovering over her shoulder as she did so. Inside was a set of house keys with a piece of paper folded around them. Written on the paper was the same ex-marine crap that Dean and Sam grew up with. A set of coordinates was written for the location, nothing more, for the house which the keys belonged to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Be forewarned there is sex in this chapter. Reviews would be great!

Jackie knew Sam was going stir crazy in that cluttered house and if he didn't get out soon he was gonna go straight for Lydecker. Dean had been sulking since he found out they were going on a hunt without him, he even refused to help them with the research. Instead, he had gone out to the garage with Ben to do a tune up on the Impala. Still, Jackie couldn't help feeling a little bad as she left with Sam and Bobby to go hunt a banshee two towns over. Dean had stood on the porch looking remarkably like Jake when he's told he can't have another piece of candy. She glanced quickly over to Sam only to find he had the same expression on his face as his brother, "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Dean's not coming with us."

"Oh c'mon man. I think you two can survive not seeing each other for a couple of days. Besides, it's not like he's by himself. He has Lexi to keep him entertained."

"Yeah Jackie, but me and Dean know how to cover our tracks. I don't see what the problem is. And...and there's no reason why he couldn't come with us."

Jackie shook her head. Sam was unbelievable. No scratch that he was codependent. Lexi always told her Sam and Dean came as a set but this was going a little too far in her opinion. There's so much she wants to say to Sam but she knows it will only fall on deaf ears. He was a grown man for Christ's sake, he had to know how ridiculous he was being. But instead of saying those words out loud, Jackie turned to her husband asking,"What if someone spots him and calls in a tip?" Sam opened his mouth to protest but closed it and huffed, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

They spent the rest of the ride in a stoney silence. Bobby wasn't gonna complain though, it was better than the alternative of listening to Sam whine about Dean not being with them. Bobby looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye and shook his head. 'Typical.' he thought. Sam was staring out the window looking like a lost puppy. He smacked Sam's shoulder growling, "Snap outta it, son. Your brother just had to sit this one out. It's not like he's dead ya idjit." Sam turned from the window nodding. He knew both Bobby and Jackie were right but it still felt weird going on this hunt without his big brother. He sighed pulling out the research to go over it one more time.

**That afternoon**

Sam is in one of his moods and Jackie's patience is running thin. Once they found a motel room and were changed into suits, Bobby headed to speak to the coroner leaving Sam and Jackie to interview the witnesses. Sam had played the part of FBI agent a little too well for his wife's liking. He was rude and condescending while questioning the first person to come into contact with the banshee but if that wasn't bad enough he was down right snarky with Jackie. Sam should count his lucky stars that she bit her lip to keep their cover but now all bets were off. She was about to shove her size 7 and ½ heeled boot up his ass.

Sam picked at his Cobb salad avoiding his wife's eyes. He was in no mood to talk to witnesses. He didn't even want to be on this hunt. Hell, what he wanted to do was go hunt down Lydecker and forget about this small fry case. But, here he was sitting in this greasy spoon with his wife glaring daggers in his direction. Jackie put her bacon cheeseburger down and pushed the plate to the side never taking her eyes off of Sam. She raised her eyebrows before she kicked his foot telling him to stop brooding over Lydecker.

"I'm not."

"Yeah, right. You're just always a big douche bag when questioning the locals."

Sam tapped his fork against his salad plate while pulling his bitch face and rolling his eyes. So maybe he wasn't his normal nice trusting self this morning when speaking with the witnesses. So what? But how was he supposed to not be on edge when he was doing nothing to help his brother. He glanced at Jackie shaking his head. He thought she understood but apparently she didn't. "Listen, I know you're trying to help by distracting me with this hunt...but I can't do this when my brother and his family's in danger."

"Sam, they're my family too ya know."

"Dean's not your brother."

"So what if it's through marriage and not blood...Dean's still my brother. And Lexi's more than my best friend she's like the sister I never had. So don't give me that bullshit about your brother and his family Sammy cuz they're my family too."

"It's not the same...it's..."

Jackie slammed her hand on the table causing the silverware and glasses to rattle. She was tired of Sam acting like she couldn't understand how he was feeling. She understood alright. She understood perfectly. He was being an obsessive jerk. Part of her felt bad that Sam was frustrated and the other part of her wanted to smack him upside the head for being so stupid and reckless. There was no other way to describe her husband's desire to run head long into some big bad government conspiracy. She gazed at her husband while running her hand down her face, "Sam, why don't you just call Victor and see if he has anything yet. You know damn well we need some intel on this bastard before we go after him. It's not hiding you know, it's being smart. I know how you Winchester men hate sitting around and would rather go off half cocked but there's more than just your and Dean's lives at stake now."

**Bobby's house**

**That Afternoon**

From the moment Sam had left with Jackie and Bobby, Dean began moping around the house. At first he paced the length of the library, then he attempted to sort through Bobby's books, finally he just sat on the couch mindlessly changing the channels. He stopped on a random channel not really caring what he was watching but now he sat there huffing and sighing. By mid day Lexi couldn't take it anymore. "Go do something. You're driving me crazy. All I can hear in my head is how much you miss your brother."

"What am I supposed to do? You guys got me on lock down."

"I dunno, Dean. Go out to the garage and work on that old pickup truck with the boys or something."

"Yeah, ok. Where are they?"

"They took Jake up to their room to play."

Dean nodded and went upstairs to get the boys. Ben jumped up immediately in search of his sneakers but Alec wanted no part in restoring the 1951 Chevy pickup truck Dean had found in the junk yard. What he really wanted to do was to sit in front of the television Dean had brought up to their room. Alec had important things to do like achieve the highest amount of points in 255 levels of Pac Man without losing a single life not to fix up some rust bucket. He opened his mouth to say just that but Dean was having none of it. Alec huffed, he knew he wasn't going to win this battle, not with Dean spewing stuff about bonding and what not. He knew when to admit defeat so he got to his feet joining his dad and brothers out in the garage.

Alec sat on the metal table swinging his legs while watching the others. Ben and Jake were both standing on crates next to Dean as they watched him take apart the old truck's engine. It wasn't that Alec didn't like cars, he did. He had excelled at diagnostics and repair something he gathered he inherited from Dean. Fixing things, cars especially, came easy to him. That didn't mean he wasn't bored. He would've much rather be sitting in front of the television or shooting cans on the fence out back. He slipped off the table to make his escape just as Dean looked in his direction asking him for a box wrench. "Where you going kiddo?"

Alec raised his eyebrow and grabbed the box wrench saying innocently, "To get you a box wrench."

"Uh huh. Thought you liked cars."

"I do but I already know how to fix an engine."

"Ever fix the body?"

"No sir, they didn't teach us how to do that."

"You want me to teach you? There's some rust and dents on this truck. I'll show ya how to fix that up and then repaint the body."

"Awesome."

A few hours into the restoration, Jake began tugging on Dean's shirt insistently. Dean wiped his hands on a rag before he picked Jake up and sat him on the edge of the truck's hood. Jake looked up at his dad, his lower lip stuck out and told him he was STARVING. Dean ruffled his son's hair, "Ok, buddy, I'll make us some lunch."

After lunch Dean decided that he was gonna teach the boys a couple of things about hunting to keep them from waking Lexi who was passed out on the couch. He sat at the kitchen table with his journal open while Ben and Alec sat across from him. He pointed to the open page in front of him. It was an entry he made in it years ago about demons. He turned the journal around pushing it towards the boys. "These sonsofbitches are enemy number one. You need to know how to identify them and how to fight them. First thing you need to know is that they can be anyone and you won't know it until they want you to."

Both boys looked at Dean with wide eyes and whispered, "Anyone? Like you or mom?"

"Yeah but there's ways to keep them from jumping in you. Like this." Dean pulled down his t shirt to show the boys his tattoo, "We all have one, the girls have smaller ones on the insides of their wrists. Since you're too young for tattoos you can wear an anti possession charm. You can get them to show themselves too. They flinch at the name of God but you have to say it in Latin. You say Christo and their eyes will turn black."

"Christo." the boys repeat.

"Good. Now, there just aren't black eyed skanks. Cross road demons have red eyes, the higher ups have white sometimes yellow eyes. As for fighting them, salt will repel them as will holy water and Palo Santo. Then there's the Key of Solomon...it traps a demon like a roach motel. To send the bastards back downstairs you have to exorcise them. You boys are gonna learn the ritual and Latin." Dean opened an older book that was sitting on the table to his left. He turned the book towards the boys so they could get a look at it. "Okay, there's more than one exorcism ritual. Your Uncle Sammy prefers to use the Rituale Romanum. It's really long. I use a shorter version that gets the job done just as well. Repeat after me boys, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Lexi leaned against the archway listening to Dean recite the ritual before making her way over to him, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Her husband was a lot of things. He was known to be over bearing, one might even suffocating but no one could say Dean Winchester wasn't sexy as hell. "Hmm. Love when you speak Latin it's SO sexy."

Alec turned towards her, his face scrunched up in disgust. "EW, Mom. You two aren't gonna start kissing again are you?"

"What's wrong with me and your dad kissing?"

"It's gross. You both make weird wet noises. "

Dean looked over at Alec and snorted, "Kiddo, you're nine. In a few years you ain't gonna think kissing a hot girl is gross anymore. You're gonna have girls crawling all over you, trust me."

**Later that night**

Dean walks into the library after putting all three boys to bed. Tonight is the first night that Jake's sleeping in the attic with his older brothers. Lexi was nervous about it but relented once Ben promised he would come get her if Jake got scared. Dean hears Lexi moving around in the kitchen. He stands in the archway watching her clean up the dinner plates before making his way over to help her. He lays his hand over hers and squeezes. She smiles up at him his hand warm and rough against hers and he squeezes again.

"You wash, Lex and I'll dry."

The crooked smile on his lips makes her forget for a moment the trouble that's about to come crashing down on them. She can pretend for a minute that they're only visiting Bobby for the holidays and there's no secret military operation looking for them. When the moment passes she nods and hands him the dish she just washed to dry.

"Lexi."

He says her name softly with undertones of concern. She closes her eyes trying to push his thoughts out of her brain. She's still having trouble keeping the walls up inside her head. She's out of practice and the closer the proximity of the person, the harder it is for her to keep them out. She sets the dish back down into the sink taking a deep breath before turning to meet his eyes.

"Dean."

Dean doesn't need to be psychic to know when there's something gnawing away at her. It's there in her eyes and voice. He drops the towel he's holding and pulls her against his chest. She presses her face into the worn cotton of his t-shirt taking a shaky breath. She's overwhelmed, the tears come hot and fast soaking his shirt. His sturdy arms tighten around her making her feel small but she doesn't pull away from him. He's whispering soothing words in her ear now, his breath warm against her skin. Once her breathing evens out he steps back and lifts her chin making her meet his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She wants to say everything, everything's fucked up again. Instead, she licks her lips and shakes her head. Dean quirks an eyebrow at her and then he's shooing her into the library to relax as he tells her he'll finish cleaning up. She doesn't argue and leaves the kitchen. She walks over to the beat up turn table Bobby has hidden in the corner. She could use some music to get lost in right about now. She grabs the album on top of the pile. It's Bad Company's Desolation Angels and puts on side B. Dean joins her on the couch by the third song. He throws his arm around her shoulders tugging her close.

"You, okay?"

"Yeah. I'm better."

The lie rolls off her tongue smoothly but she knows Dean's not buying it. He knows her too well but he doesn't push. Instead, he sits there with her listening to the music. He smirks down at her when 'She Brings Me Love' starts playing.

"I know why you picked this record."

"Really?"

"Hmm hmmm. This song was playing on the radio when I took your V card."

Dean leans down and presses his lips against her mouth. She clutches his shirt returning the kiss firmly because she doesn't want to talk or think anymore. Suddenly she's feeling like she's sixteen again and back in that crappy apartment John had rented in Ashland. She could visualize the living room perfectly. The tattered brown couch with the scratchy material, the beat up coffee table that would be littered with rolling papers, dime bags and empty beer bottles when John was out on a hunt.

She feels Dean coaxing her onto her back as he deepens the kiss and slips his tongue inside her mouth. One of his hands is now tangled in her hair, the other gently pushing her legs apart. He pulls back slowly his tongue dancing lightly across her bottom lip. The walls she tried to put up to keep his thoughts out of her head crumble when he presses himself against her. His desire for her running through her mind mingled with her own desire is too much for her to handle. She's swept up in it and begins tugging at his clothes. Dean grabs her hands shaking his head no before roughly kissing her again. She moans into the kiss as he runs his hands down to grip her hips. Everything begins to move at warp speed. Clothes are discarded and littered on the library floor. Both of them forgetting about the three boys upstairs that could walk in on them at any moment.

She helps rid him of his undershirt and tosses it to the floor. Her hands slid up to his shoulders and back down his chest. She closes her eyes loving the feeling of his warm skin under her hands. Her eyes open and she stares at the tattoo on his chest. Her fingertips trace over her name that had been inked above his heart years ago. She replaces her fingertips with her mouth, kissing and licking at her name causing Dean to moan. She nips at his chin and neck until he catches her lips in another kiss. He trails his mouth down her neck to the top of her chest before he cups her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the flimsy lace bra. Lexi sits up, her eyes locked on Dean, fully aware of him watching her while she takes off her bra. He pushes her back down on to the couch, flicking his tongue over each nipple. She moans softly arching her back when he takes a nipple into his warm mouth. He shifts and presses his weight down onto Lexi while dragging his lips up to meet hers. He kisses her softly, taking his time to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Dean breaks the kiss and sits back on his heels looking down to admire his wife. He leans forward licking and kissing his way down from her breasts, to her stomach, to her hips. He plays with the edge of her panties pulling the right corner down slightly to see the tattoo underneath. He smiles as he looks down at his name that is tattooed on her right hip. He moves forward again running his tongue slowly over the tattoo. When he's done, his fingers hook into her lace panties sliding them off and tossing them onto the floor.

He moves back down nipping at her inner thighs before swiping his tongue from her opening to her clit. She can't help but whine when he flicks his tongue against her. She wants more contact and begins shifting her hips to get closer to his mouth. Dean throws an arm across her thighs to keep her in place. He's the one driving and she was going to have to be patient. He swirls and flicks his tongue, her little moans driving him crazy. He pushes his tongue inside of her while he rubs her clit in small circles causing her to whimper and tremble. Pulling back slightly, Dean slides one finger inside of her then a second thrusting and twisting them slowly. Her back arches, her hips buck, she's close, a little to close and Dean stops.

He wants her to taste herself on his lips and tongue and begins kissing his way back up her body. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth. He takes his time with the kiss, his hand sliding down between her legs teasing and pinching her clit. She grinds against his hand whining that she wants him inside her now. He presses his lips roughly against Lexi's pushing into her without warning. His fingertips digging hard into her hips, he pulls her up so that she's sitting in his lap. She gasps wrapping her legs around his waist and clawing at Dean's shoulders. He closes his eyes grunting. He thrusts harder and deeper into her, the old couch creaking under their weight with every thrust.

It feels like his hands and mouth are every where. It's getting more difficult for her to stay quiet. She bites into his bicep to muffle her moans as she clings tighter to him. He's kissing that spot behind her ear that drives her crazy and that's when she looses it. Covered in sweat, her breathing labored, Lexi throws back her head moaning out his name. A few minutes later his hips begin to stutter and jerk. A few more hard thrusts and Dean begins to shake. He buries his face against her neck breathing out her name and it's over.

Dean pushes her gently back down against the couch feeling completely drained and sated. He lays there with her placing small kisses down her neck and throat to the top of her breasts. He buries his face into her chest. Dean wants to stay like this with his arms wrapped around her and go to sleep. He's cold, which means he's going to have to move to get dressed or freeze to death. Moments later he reaches down gathering his boxer briefs and t-shirt from the floor. He hands Lexi his t-shirt and pulls on his boxer briefs. He then grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and settles back down, his head resting on her chest. She's running her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep. He can barely keep his eyes open now. He yawns and before his eyelids droop closed, he turns to her with a smirk on his face saying, "Bobby's gonna kill us when he finds out we did it on his couch."

**The Next Morning**

Dean was dragging ass this morning but he didn't care. After his nap last night they took it upstairs for round two, three and four. The aches and pains he had were totally worth it. Even though he was swore all over, he still hummed to himself as he made his way downstairs. It had been a long time since they've had a night like that and he wasn't missing Sammy at all. It made him miss New Orleans. He loved living there and not just for the food he realized but for the privacy he had. Sammy was still close by, hell the kid had rented the apartment below his and Lexi's and they all had dinner together almost every night. Once dinner was over they'd go to their separate apartments where Dean could enjoy just being a husband and a dad.

He entered the kitchen with a simple purpose, to make his wife breakfast in bed. It was another thing that he hadn't done in quiet some time. Truth was Dean loved to cook. He especially loved to cook for Lexi. Being that Dean loves food, when they made New Orleans their home base he tried his hand at more complicated stuff than his dad's 'Cure all Kitchen Sink Stew'. The results were surprisingly good but Dean still hid the fact from Sammy that he could actually COOK. Dean opened the cabinets and began pulling out the ingredients for French Toast. He whistled while he worked enjoying the silence of the house. Once the food was done he grabbed one of the breakfast trays Jackie had found when they were cleaning out the attic piling the plates and glasses on to it to bring it upstairs.

Dean walked quietly up to his bedroom so not to wake his wife. He stopped by the side of their bed placing the breakfast tray on the night stand. Lexi was turned away from him, the sheet she was clutching hanging low giving Dean a nice view of her bare back. He sat on the edge of the bed running his fingertips slowly down her spine while whispering her name. She turned towards the direction of his voice smiling when she saw it was him.

"I made you breakfast."

She sat up clutching the sheet to her chest and yawned. "You did? Why?"

Dean reached over and placed the tray over her legs. He shrugged and grabbed one of the coffee mugs, "I just felt like it."

**Later that day**

Sam had volunteered to pack Bobby's truck in a hurry to get back. He wanted to put this town far behind him. He had so much to do! He needed to get his hands on his father's journal to start. Last night after taking care of the banshee Sam had called Henrikson as he was packing his belongings up. He was hoping that Victor had found something, anything to help them out. Unfortunately, Victor had come to the same dead end as Sam did. There was nothing in any database that a Donald Lydecker had ever existed. However, he did have something on Manticore itself. Victor had found information on a "Veteran's Hospital" that recently burned down in Gillette, WY with no survivors. Not only that, there were reports in the surrounding area of animal/man hybrids and children with super strength. It wasn't much of a lead on Lydecker's whereabouts but at least he now knew where ground zero was.

It wasn't until he was in the shower this morning when it occurred to him. They were looking in the wrong place all along for Lydecker. They had leads on this man and proof he wasn't a ghost. It was all in their dad's journal. He met Donald Lydecker when he was in the service which meant his contacts that were from his military days should know him as well. Sure, the leads might be twenty years old but it could help piece together who this guy was and where he'd go. Sam hummed to himself as he threw the last bag into the trunk. He was gonna find this guy before he found them. Sam was sure of this. If there was one thing he learned from his father it was how to put together research to hunt someone down.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Reviews would be great!_

At 0800 Alec had volunteered himself to go down to their parents room to see if they were awake. He was hungry and he was willing to suffer Dean's wrath if it meant having hot syrupy pancakes for breakfast. He crept up to their door, his head cocked to the side as he tried to discern if they were still asleep. He backed away slightly when he heard Dean's low rumbling voice telling Lexi that the others would be back this afternoon. Alec stayed crouched where he was, he was able to eavesdrop on their conversation and had enough space from the door to be able to flee if he needed to. He then heard Lexi ask if they, the boys, were still sleeping, to which Dean responded 'Yes.' Dean said something else which caused Lexi to giggle but even with Alec's enhanced hearing he couldn't make out what had been said.

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Dean's heavy footsteps coming towards the door. He was ready to take flight but couldn't move. Alec knew he was in deep shit with no good excuse to be lurking outside their bedroom door. He was scrambling to come up with a plausible explanation as to why he was out there when he heard Lexi tell Dean to come take a nap with her. That's when he got the idea for a mission. He listened to the lock clicking into place and Dean's heavy footfalls as he made his way back to the bed, the bed springs creaking under his weight. Alec waited a few minutes until he was sure they were both asleep before heading back up to his room.

Ben raised his eyebrow as he watched Alec enter their bedroom. He knew that look on his brother's face. That face meant trouble. His eyes were all lit up mischievously while he tried to convince Ben to go along with him. Ben knew this was going to get them in big trouble, especially since he wanted to include Jake in the hijinks, still, he felt torn. Part of him wanted to do exactly what Alec suggested but he knew it wasn't going to end well. Somehow though, he found himself swept up in Alec's enthusiasm. Ben helped get Jake fed and dressed in his snow clothes all the while trying to ignore the voice in his head telling him not to do it. Alec only had to look at Ben to know he was loosing his brother to that pesky conscience of his. He turned and looked at Ben his eyebrow raised, "We are enhanced killing machines Ben. I think we can handle watching a three year old."

"If anything happens mom's gonna kill us."

"Nothing's gonna happen to Jake. Stop being such a goody two shoes."

Ben pulled a face but said nothing in response to his brother's taunt. He reluctantly followed his brother's outside but not because Alec had called him names. He was going out there to make sure nothing happened to Jake. He might only be nine years old but he knew there'd be hell to pay if something did happen.

Ben and Alec were now crouched behind a large drift of snow with Jake. Alec spoke softly explaining their plan of attack while drawing their ambush with a stick in the snow. His companions nodded enthusiastically accepting Alec's plan without question. Alec knew this was probably not the best idea he's ever had and that he was probably gonna get into a boat load of trouble. Somehow he just didn't care. This was something he had to do. Besides, with the fresh snow on the ground how was he supposed to contain himself from throwing snowballs at his unsuspecting uncle? Really, it was just too much to ask of a nine year old.

The three boys began making their ammo stacking it in neat piles. Alec wanted to make sure they had a healthy stockpile of snowballs for when his uncle arrived home. There was no other way to do this mission without lots of ammunition. Besides, Alec knew he was gonna be in deep trouble and figured he might as well go big or go home. He really didn't want to have to stop his assault on Sammy just because they made a rookie mistake and ran out of snowballs.

**An Hour Later**

Lexi was jolted awake by the sound of screaming coming from outside. She sat up straight in bed, her head titled to the side trying to figure out if the screaming was real or something she had dreamed. Then she heard the screaming coming from outside again. She grabbed her robe wrapping it around herself before shoving her feet into her slippers. Dean scrubbed a hand across his face about to ask her where the fire was when he heard the screams as well. He jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs only stopping to quickly step into his work boots. He flew out the front door clad only in his work boots, t-shirt and boxer briefs with Lexi hot on his heels. They both came to a skidding halt on Bobby's front porch, their mouths opened in surprise due to the scene before them. It only took a second for Lexi to get over the shock when she saw Jake participating in the snowball fight. With her eyes hard and her cheeks full of color she yelled, "ALEC SAMUEL WINCHESTER, BENJAMIN JOHN WINCHESTER AND JACOB DEAN WINCHESTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU STOP AND PUT THOSE SNOWBALLS DOWN RIGHT NOW AND GET OVER HERE!"

All three boys stopped immediately, their arms frozen in mid throw. They dropped the snowballs in unison and made their way over to the porch. Jake was the only one who had the sense to look guilty giving his mother his puppy dog look but she wasn't having it. When that didn't work, he flat out tattled on his brother. "It was Alec, Mommy."

Lexi looked straight at Alec shaking her head. She should've known he was the ring leader. After all, he was the twin that was most like Dean. Plus, when there where hijinks going on it always seemed that Alec was the one to blame. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she ushered the three boys inside.

Sam brushed the snow off his jacket and pants shaking his head. He was actually kind of amused. He couldn't remember the last time he was in a honest to God snowball fight. He took off his scarf giving it a good shake as he joined his brother on the porch. He gave him a half heart-ed smile laughing, "I could've taken them."

"Uh huh. They had you cornered."

"Whatever, Dean. Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The echo in Lexi's voice. I mean come on it's obvious what happened. The way the three of them stopped immediately...the mind control's back."

Dean bit his bottom lip as he squinted up at the sky. It looked like there was another storm headed their way. It didn't surprise him. It seemed lately they've been getting caught up in a lot of storms. He really didn't feel like talking about the one concerning Lexi's abilities. He had an awesome night and for once was in a good mood. So, he decided to ignore Sam's statement. He turned to Sam with his eyebrow quirked, "I'm freezing my balls off out here. I'm going back inside."

Sam followed his brother inside fully intending to continue the conversation but the words died on his lips. He could tell just by Dean's posture that he was not going to talk about it. Sam who had a lot of experience dealing with his brother's stubbornness and selective hearing, decided, for now, it would be best to drop the subject. "I talked to Victor. He can't find anything on Lydecker either."

"Well, that's just great news Sammy."

"Dean, come on. We'll find something. We always manage to find SOMETHING. He was a friend of dad's so one of his military buddies must know Lydecker too. I'll start making calls."

Dean turned shaking his head. He didn't want to burst his brother's bubble but this was like searching for a needle in a 3,000 mile haystack. They had to be realistic. They weren't going to be the ones to find Lydecker, he was going to find them. Dean just knew they were going to be prepared for when he did. "Sammy, those leads are over twenty years old."

"So, what if they are?"

"It's a dead end Sammy and you know it."

"No! We don't know that for sure."

"Fine. You go chase down cold leads and I'll take care of the super soldiers."

The boys were listening to Sam and Dean's argument eagerly from opposite ends of the kitchen. Lexi had purposely sat them at opposite ends of the kitchen telling them they were in time out and could not move or talk to one another. Alec thought this fell under cruel and unusual punishment but one look from Ben and he shut his mouth and sat on the chair she motioned to. Ben was sitting by Bobby's row of phones while Alec was by the back door in what Lexi called the mud room. He didn't understand why he was banished to this sickly green room. Sure, he was the brains behind the snowball ambush but Ben was just as guilty in Alec's eyes. Alec was sitting there with his arms crossed and a surly look on his face when Dean walked in. He stopped in front of Alec with an identical surly look on his own face. He crossed his arms and stared at the boy. Alec began to squirm under his dad's gaze. He could always make Alec sweat. He knew he couldn't worm his way out of whatever trouble he was in when it came to Dean. Alec hated that. "How long do I have to sit here?"

"Until I say so."

"But it was just a snowball fight and in the front yard!"

"It's way more than that, kiddo. You went outside without telling us and you took Jake with you. Alec, you can't go out without telling us." Dean sighed running his hand down his face. He didn't want to be too hard on the kid but at the same time he had to make him understand the danger they're in. "It's just not Manticore that can take you. Remember how I was telling you about demons? Well, they would snap you boys up in a heartbeat. Don't think me and your mom are over reacting cuz it already happened with Jake. That's why she's upset. Next time you tell us ok?"

"Ok." Alec sighed looking up at Dean with big eyes, "I'm sorry dad."

"You need to tell your mom that and you need to apologize to your Uncle Sammy too."

Alec nodded afraid that if he spoke he might get himself in more trouble. It was bad enough that the television had been taken out of their bedroom. He just didn't wanna loose any more privileges than he already had. He got off the chair and walked towards the library feeling Dean's eyes on him the whole way. He stopped in front of the desk that Sam was sitting at and shifted from foot to foot. Alec turned around meeting Dean's eyes. Dean gave a jerk of his head causing Alec to sigh. He didn't want to apologize to his uncle. Hell, he wasn't even sorry he did it. Alec turned back towards his uncle and took a deep breath. "Uncle Sammy, I'm sorry I organized the ambush on you. And I'm sorry you throw like a girl and got cornered by three kids. You should really get your nose outta those books and do some drills because you need the practice."

"ALEC!"

"What, dad?"

"I told you to apologize to your uncle." Dean growled between clenched teeth. The kid was impossible, an eternal smart ass. Which made Dean think, 'Was I this bad at his age? Surely not, dad would've tanned my hide if I was.' It took all of his Dean's self control not to go and shake the kid, instead he grunted out, "That's not an apology."

"It's ok Dean. He said he was sorry. They didn't inflict any serious damage."

Lexi came up from the basement carrying a stack of dusty old books and catching the tail end of the conversation. She shook her head and gestured for Alec to follow her into the kitchen. He didn't like this at all. Nothing fun ever came from stacks of dusty old books. She sat at the table calling Ben over to join them. Ben joined them without protest, his eyes filled with excitement as he stared at the books. "I'm going to teach you boys how to decipher runes."

"I'm sorry mom." Alec blurted out hoping to get out of this lesson.

"I know you are sweetie but that's not going to get you out of learning this."

Alec couldn't hold in the huff or the insolent look on his face. He didn't want to do this. He'd rather scrub a toilet with a tooth brush."Why do we need to know this anyway? No one uses runes anymore."

"Because when you're a hunter you need to do research. Sometimes the only information you can find on a creature will be written in dead languages and runes."

Alec pulled a face but didn't say anything more. He didn't really want to learn how to do this but not because he couldn't. He had an eidetic memory after all. It was just that Alec was not the book or research type. He was like Dean in that aspect preferring to be the muscle and not the brains of an operation. He hoped by learning how to read these runes it would soften his mom up enough for her to let him off the hook. He glanced over at his brother who actually was enjoying this lesson. Alec shook his head, sometimes he couldn't believe they were related, no less twins for that matter. He really had to get Ben to break this book habit otherwise he'd turn into a bitch like their Uncle Sammy.

**The Next Day**

The house was still and quiet as Sam sat in the sunny kitchen. He glanced at his watch taking note of the time. He figured he would only have about a half hour more of peace before Dean and the three boys tramped into the house for lunch. The four of them were out in one of the garages preparing the old truck to be painted while Bobby had taken Lexi and Jackie into town to pick up groceries.

Sam had put his search of Lydecker off to the side for the time being. He wasn't getting very far, the only thing he was getting was frustrated. He realized that Jackie was right, he was obsessing over finding Lydecker. He needed to do something else to take his mind off his search. So, he decided to see where the coordinates Lexi's Uncle Gavin sent led to. They all had seemed to have forgotten about the set of house keys that were sitting on Dean's dresser, Sam himself included.

He went upstairs to get the piece of paper that was folded around the keys and then grabbed every map and atlas Bobby owned. He spread everything out on the kitchen table figuring once he found the house's location he would begin to map a way there through back roads. He knew they needed to stay off the major roads as much as possible to avoid security check points. However, he didn't want to take more than two days to get there either. It didn't take him long to pinpoint the house's location but when he did he couldn't help but snort. The house was located in the North West portion of the state, Winchester, CT to be exact. Out of all the safe houses Lexi's Uncle sends them keys to one in Winchester, CT. Sam threw his head back laughing, her Uncle really was a smart ass.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. Sorry this as taken me so long to post but I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Reviews would be great!_

**December 2** **nd**

It wasn't even officially winter yet and Sam Winchester had seen enough snow to last him a life time. December had rolled in with another snow storm. The news and weather people had coined the storm snowmageddon. They were forecasting at least three feet snow to fall throughout today and tomorrow with high winds. Him and Dean were outside shoveling off the porch and steps yet again while three young boys had their faces pressed up against the windows watching them work. Sam didn't understand why Dean had dragged him out here to shovel when the snow was still coming down hard and fast. It seemed a waste of time to him but before he said so his older brother turned to him grunting, "Get your ass in gear man. It'll be easier in the long run if we clear this every hour than try to do it all tomorrow."

"C'mon Dean they're calling for three feet or more."

"I know. That's why we're out here now. Unless you wanna try to shovel it all tomorrow when it's all iced over and frozen."

Sam huffed while pulling his scarf up to cover his nose and mouth. He swore once they've taken care of Lydecker he was moving back down south where he'd never see a snowflake again. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the shovel Dean was pushing towards him. They began to shovel in silence, which Sam was not about to complain about. The faster they got this done, the faster he could go inside and sit in front of the fire with a book. After what felt like an hour, Dean looked up at Sam leaning slightly on the shovel, "That's good for now, Sammy. You go on in and I'll salt the porch and the steps."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, man. I got this. Tell the boys they can come out and play now if they want to."

Three boys zoomed out the front door and down the steps a few minutes after Sam had gone back inside. Dean raised his eyebrow somewhat in amusement and somewhat in annoyance. "Hey, you boys better slow down before you break your necks!"

"We heal fast."

Dean closed his eyes and counted to ten. Alec was going to be the death of him. He always had a retort and was always pushing Dean's buttons. When he opened his eyes Alec was standing there looking at him with that shit eating grin on his face causing Dean's blood pressure to rise once again. "Just because you and Ben heal fast doesn't mean Jake does. Get that smirk off your face before I make you ALL go back inside."

Ben grabbed Alec's arm and began dragging his younger twin away before he could get them in any more trouble. Alec came reluctantly listening to Ben lecture him on being insubordinate. He really wasn't being insubordinate in his opinion. He was only messing with their dad but Alec had to admit he didn't look to happy. Alec shrugged his shoulders and followed his brothers around a stack of cars where they planned to build a snow fort without further argument. Truth was, for all the shit he gave Ben he'd much rather be outside playing with him than stuck in the house in time out.

**Later that night**

After Lexi put all three boys to bed she made her way down to the library. She found Sam and Dean sitting by the fire with a glass of whiskey in each of their hands. Dean turned in her direction when he heard her enter the room, he smiled and opened his arms gesturing for her to come over to him. She returned the smile and made her way over to where he was. He grabbed her hand pulling her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck. She ran her fingers through his short hair enjoying the slight boozy smell coming off him and the way his hot breath felt against her neck. He glanced up at her face and he knew something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Jackie?" Dean watched her face carefully. He knew this was more than her being worried if she wanted to talk to the three of them. He sighed and jerked his head towards the kitchen in answer to her question. Lexi nodded and resumed playing with his hair while whispering,"I wanna wait till she gets in here."

Once Jackie joined them in the library Lexi took a deep breath and laid it all out for the others. She had a vision while upstairs of Lydecker catching up with them. Of course Dean didn't want to hear anymore details but Lexi pressed on. She explained to them that it appeared that they were in a store getting supplies when Lydecker spied Dean in one of the aisles. "So, I won't go to the store for supplies, Lex." Dean interrupted. Lexi threw him a look but continued on, "He was alone, no back up and you and Sam..."

"We what?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously.

"You guys took him to an abandoned building tortured and then killed him."

The brothers both looked at each other communicating silently before Sam spoke. "Lex, normally you know that I would say there's no way me and Dean would gank a person but Lydecker isn't leaving us a whole lot of options here. When he finds us, he's not just gonna take the boys and let the four of us walk."

Jackie raised her eyebrow as she stared at her husband, "So Sammy, you're saying we kill him."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. This isn't just about the boys. If he takes us all in and runs our DNA, well you and Dean will come back clean. I don't think my demon blood would throw up any flags but Lexi and Jake will. They'll know the two of them are different. What then? What would those monsters do? We already know they're capable of torturing and killing children."

Both Jackie and Lexi focused on Dean to see if he agreed with Sam's plan. He nodded his head and cleared his throat but when he spoke he spoke directly to his wife, "That's the plan. Lex, I promised you I would protect you from Yellow Eyes and I did. I promised you I would get Jake back when Sammy went dark side and took him from us. I did and I bound both yours and Sammy's powers to save you two. I promise you Lydecker is not gonna be a threat to you or our family. I'm gonna kill him."

"But Dean there's more of them..."

"Me and Sammy don't think so. We think he's just looking under any rock like Victor said but they'll go exhume the body. Once they do and see that the body in St. Louis has my finger prints and DNA they won't give Lydecker support to hunt me down. So, we'll take care of him and get rid of his things. We're still gonna have to look over our shoulders because of the twins but hell, we do that everyday. This is just a different kind of monster we gotta look out for."

**December 12th**

Lydecker sat in front of The Committee attempting not to show any signs of nervousness or weakness. It was difficult to say the least with the way they were all staring at him unflinchingly. He knew they were not happy with the reports he had sent them. The recapture numbers were terrible, below fifty percent. Of course, he would have to shoulder some of the blame but what it came down to was man power. He was simply out numbered. Not only that, he wasn't dealing with run of the mill soldiers. These kids were bred for subterfuge and they were no longer taking heed of the satellite message to regroup. They had stop showing up at the rendezvous weeks ago.

The seven members of the Committee were now reviewing the reports Lydecker had sent to them while talking amongst themselves. He didn't like the way they were eying him. His gut reaction was to reach for his gun but they had taken his weapons from him before entering the meeting. His eyes darted around the room making note of the exists in case he had to make a quick get away.

"Colonel Lydecker," the woman in the middle barked at him, "these statistics are horrendous."

"I know, Ma'am."

"Do not interrupt me. Like I was saying these statistics are horrendous. We expected better results from you. Since you can't yield the results we are looking for at the borders you will go into the cities and round up the soldiers that are hiding in plain sight."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Also, and listen very closely Colonel Lydecker, you are to stop your inquires and search for Dean Winchester. He is dead. Your kids, as you like to say, X5-493 and 494 can not be with their donor. You are not to focus your search only for those two soldiers. If we find out otherwise, it will be your head on the chopping block. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. You are to start rounding up the soldiers beginning in New York City. I trust you will find plenty of our soldiers hiding out there."

**December 15** **th**

Dean woke up earlier than usual, he had lots to do today. Slipping out of bed quietly, he made his way downstairs. Today's Lexi's twenty sixth birthday and he was going to make sure it was a good one even with him on lock down. He was surprised but pleased to find Jackie already in the kitchen making breakfast. He poured himself a cup of coffee asking Jackie again if she was going to get Lexi out of the house for him.

"Yes, Dean. I'm going to take her to lunch and then to the nail salon for a mani/pedi. We'll be gone for a couple of hours. That should give you plenty of time."

"Sammy's gonna go get the cake right?"

"Yes."

Dean nodded before taking a sip of his coffee. He wanted this surprise party to go off without a hitch. It had been a challenge the past two weeks to just to keep Lexi in the dark about the party with them being in such close quarters. He even had to resort to enlisting Alec and Ben's help in causing enough of a diversion to keep Lexi away from him and the rest of the adults while they made their plans. Sure, Dean felt a little guilty about having the boys as his accomplices but Alec loved it. Any reason for that kid to kick up some trouble and Alec was in. Jackie placed a plate of sausage and biscuits in front of Dean before she sat down across from him with her own plate. She took a sip coffee then asked him,"What did you get her?"

"Well, seeing as the world's in the toilet right now I didn't think me buying her jewelry was a gang banger idea. Remember that wedding picture we had? The one she thought we lost?"

"Yeah, the one of you guys in front of the cake."

"Yeah, that one. I found it a couple weeks ago in the bottom of my duffel. The frame was all messed up though. Sammy took it into town for me and got it re-framed even put the wedding date on it."

"She'll love that."

After breakfast Dean went back upstairs and slipped back into bed pulling Lexi close as he did so. He felt her shift against him but didn't wake up. Dean closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of her hair. He loved the smell of her hair, it was always fresh and clean with a slight flowery fragrance. He had no idea what brand of shampoo she used but he could recognize the smell of it right away. He sighed letting his hands move down to rest on her stomach; where with in a few seconds he felt a kick. He couldn't help but smile, not even out of the womb and she was already making her presence known. In that moment, Dean wanted to give their daughter a name. They've only talked about it casually but he thought it was about time they nailed something down for her. He made a mental note to ask Lexi once she woke up. He burrowed deeper under the covers and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

An hour or so after Dean had rejoined her in bed, Lexi woke up to a pair of green gold flecked eyes with long, thick eyelashes staring at her. Dean's face was so close to hers that she could count the freckles that ran over the bridge of his nose. He pressed his lips to her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose; saying between kisses, 'Happy Birthday, Baby.' before finally reaching her lips. He nipped at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth slightly allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Dean slid his hands under the satin Victoria's Secret baby-doll she was wearing as he rolled on top of her. "Dean...c'mon stop."

"What? Don't you want birthday sex?"

"Not at the moment."

"But we always..." Dean mumbled not bothering to hide his disappointment. They had this unspoken rule about birthday sex and even though it wasn't HIS birthday he had been looking forward to this morning. Lexi reached up tangling her fingers in Dean's hair as she dragged him down for another kiss. "Rain check...tonight after the boys are asleep. I think you forget I'm five months pregnant." Dean leaned down placing soft kisses along the top of her chest, "I'm holding you to that rain check." He slid his hands up from her hips resting them on her stomach, "Since you brought up the subject, we need a name for this little one."

**Later that day**

The moment Jackie and Lexi pulled out of the driveway Dean got to work. He pulled open the bottom drawer of Bobby's desk emptying it of the construction paper and art supplies he had hidden there. He then motioned for the boys to follow him into the kitchen. Ben and Alec eyed their dad but followed him into the kitchen. They weren't sure what he had planned but Jake seemed to know. Their little brother was hot on their dad's heels bouncing and talking a mile a minute. The boys watched as Dean placed everything on the table and then helped Jake into a chair. Ben took a seat across from Jake, his curiosity now peeked, "What's that for?"

"You three are gonna make your mom birthday cards and a present."

"What kinda present?" Alec blurted out before taking a seat at the table.

"I thought you boys could make her a bracelet. Your Aunt Jackie went and got the leather and some clay for you to make charms with."

Once they got the clay into the oven to bake, Dean, Sam and the boys began decorating the kitchen. Alec was still miffed that he had been regulated to blowing up the balloons since Uncle Sammy said he was the one full of hot air. He didn't get the joke at first but when Ben explained it to him, Alec vowed to get some revenge in the form of Nair in his uncle's shampoo.

Dean kept checking his watch after Sam went to get the cake. He paces the kitchen and kept muttering to himself things like, 'He better get a chocolate cake.', 'He better not be late. He'll ruin the whole surprise.' Alec found the whole thing very amusing, especially the way Uncle Bobby kept up a steady stream of jabs while preparing dinner. Alec really wanted to join in but kept working on his card in case his dad decided to turn his wrath on him. Once the chocolate birthday cake was safely in the fridge, the presents wrapped, the cards made and the decorations hung did Dean finally relax. He slumped into one of the kitchen chairs checking the clock one last time before addressing his three boys, "They should be here any minute now. When they your mom walks in here you scream, 'Surprise', okay?"

Lexi and Jackie walked through the door about ten minutes later to screams of surprise. Lexi stared at Jackie then at Dean totally at a lose of words. She was not expecting much of anything for her birthday and couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. Dean was across the room before she knew it wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear, "It's your birthday, no crying, ok?" She nodded her head and squeezed him tight in response, then pulled away from him feeling slightly embarrassed. Dean gestured her over to the couch telling her to sit before he sat next to her. Jake scrambled over to them and climbed on the couch waving the card he made for his mother proudly in his hand. "I made this for you."

"You did?"

"Yup! Daddy only help a LITTLE."

Lexi reached over pulling Jake onto her lap. She kissed the top of his head while Alec and Ben decided to squeeze on either side of her. They both handed her homemade cards, their faces lighting up when she told them how much she loved the cards they made. For her, it was one of the best birthdays she ever had. She loved the cards the boys had made her along with the bracelet that had charms of their initials that they had made. Then, their was Dean's gift. She wasn't expecting him to get her anything and was caught off guard when he handed her the badly wrapped gift. This time she didn't bother to hide her tears. The wedding picture that she had thought they had left in New Orleans was sitting in the box in a new frame. She looked up at Dean who shrugged at her while smiling. She leaned over kissing his cheek and whispered, "Thank you. I thought I lost it. This is the best birthday present ever."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. Sorry this as taken me so long to post but I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Reviews would be great!

**Chapter 13**

**December 21** **st**

Dean hears the church bells ringing out the hour as morning light streams through the open french doors that lead off their bedroom to a wrought iron balcony. They had fallen asleep again with the doors open, he has to remember to close them at night. He feels Lexi shift against him, then a light press of her lips to his cheek. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." He whispers his voice rough with sleep. He returns her kiss softly wrapping his arms around her as he rolls on top of her pulling her legs up against his sides. She giggles and protests at first until she feels his hand slid inside her panties, his thumb rubbing her clit in slow circles. Dean slid two fingers into her, her breath hitching as he began thrusting his fingers inside of her. Dean raised his head up off the pillow ready to kick some ass when he heard the bedroom door creak open. He swore the twins were gonna send him to an early grave. He quirked an eyebrow when it was Lexi that came through the door. He groaned laying his head back down on the pillow, it had only been a dream. He turned his attention back to Lexi who was carrying a tray. "Is that food?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you bringing me food? What did you do? No, wait, what do you want me to do, Lex?"

"Why do you assume..." She asked innocently placing the tray over her husband's legs, "Can't I do something nice for my husband?"

Dean looked down at the tray and back to Lexi, "Is this?"

"Yeah, you're favorite." She smiled pushing his hair back off his forehead, "Western omelet with extra cheese, hash browns, bacon, white toast with butter and strawberry preserves and black coffee."

Dean smiled at Lexi before leaning over and kissing her. He had to admit she was good. She knew exactly how to twist him around her finger. "You want some?"

"No, I already ate."

"Lex, c'mon you're eating for two now. You barely got a bump."

"You forget, I was exactly like this with Jake. I didn't start getting big until I hit six months."

"Oh, yeah. You looked like you had a beach ball shoved under your shirts. Anyway, tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to get a Christmas tree."

"Lex, that's a luxury we can't afford. You know damn well they're selling half dead trees for ten times the amount they were before the pulse."

"I didn't say BUY one. Take Bobby's chainsaw go in the woods and get a tree. It's Ben and Alec's first real Christmas. We NEED a tree."

Dean was about to protest further but the words died on his lip as he looked at Lexi. She had that look on her face, the LOOK, the innocent wide eyed one that always made him cave. "Fine! I'll do it but you owe me some sexual favors."

About an hour later Dean walked out of Bobby's woodshed, chainsaw in hand, to find Lexi, their three boys and Sam and Jackie waiting for him. Dean raised his eyebrows smirking, "Well isn't this like a Norman Rockwell painting."

"Dean, I think you mean Thomas Kinkade."

"Shut up Sammy."

Sam smirked but said nothing. He knew Dean's surliness was all for show. If his brother didn't want to do something, he simply would flat out refuse. Although being in close quarters with Dean and Lexi these past few months, Sam had noticed subtle changes in his brother. He wouldn't say that Dean was totally domesticated but Sam had to hand it to Lexi, she sure did know how to wrap Dean around her little finger. He shook his head as he watched Dean fussing over Lexi demanding that she stay behind. Well, one thing was for sure, Dean was still overprotective as hell. "Dean, I'm sure she's fine to walk."

"Shut up Sammy! She's not your pregnant wife!"

Alec was getting antsy. He wanted to stretch his legs and run, maybe even climb a tree or two. It had been awhile since he had been able to do so. He listened to his Dad and Mom bicker over whether or not she should even come with them when he lost his patience. Alec looked up at Dean growling, "Get your ass in gear Dad! We're loosing daylight!"

Dean blinked, he could feel his blood pressure rising. He couldn't believe the balls on the little shit. What pissed him off even more was that Alec was looking at him with that shit eating grin on his face, Dean's shit eating grin. He was gonna kill this kid, though it appeared he didn't have to, Lexi had beat him to the punch. She was kneeling so that she was eye level with Alec and speaking in that hissing tone which Dean knew all to well. If he wasn't pissed as hell at Alec he'd feel sorry for the kid.

The group trudged into the woods once Alec reluctantly apologized to Dean. After what felt like hours later Sam and Dean dragged a six foot pine tree back to Bobby's. They were huffing and puffing while Alec and Ben gleefully blurred around them. The tree was heavy as fuck but there was no way Dean was going to let two nine year olds show him up. He knew damn well that the twins were fully aware of this as they smirked in his and Sam's direction every chance they got.

The boys helped Sam, Dean and Bobby set up the tree while Jackie and Lexi got dinner started. All three were excited but the twins were still foggy on why they needed one. Jake was the one to explain as only a three year old could. He looked up at his older brothers wide eyed and said in a hushed voice, "It's where Santa puts the presents."

"Presents?" The twins asked simultaneously.

Dean smirked running a hand through both boys' hair. "Yeah, well you only get presents if you've been good boys. Now I know Ben and Jake have been good but what about you Alec?" Alec crossed his arms looking down right mutinous causing Dean to laugh. Not just a little chuckle but a full body laugh. "I'm only messing with you kiddo. You've all been pretty good."

**December 22** **nd**

Lexi woke up in the wee hours of the morning knowing something wasn't right. Her thighs felt warm and sticky and there was a coppery smell in the air. She knew she would find blood on the sheets before she even turned on the light. She took a deep breath reaching over to turn on the lamp. Once she saw the blood on the sheets she attempted to keep calm and evaluate her symptoms like she would with any patient that came into the emergency room. She couldn't do it. All she could think of was that she was nineteen weeks pregnant and her daughter would not be able to survive outside the womb yet. It took her a moment to realize that Dean was not in their bed. Her panic stricken brain suddenly remembered he had been watching television when she had told him she was going to bed. He was probably fast asleep on the couch or he couldn't sleep and was watching infomercials. She was woozy, probably from the blood loss, and braced herself against the wall while she made her way downstairs. She found Dean exactly where she thought she would. He was on the couch watching television, he turned to look at her when he heard her coming down the stairs, the smile on his lips faltering as he took in the blood soaked t-shirt she was wearing. He rushed over to her not bothering to hide the fear and panic he was feeling. "Lexi, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. You need to take me to the hospital now."

Dean nodded as he rushed to get his car keys and cell phone, he stopped momentarily looking up at the stairs, he thought of telling Sam what was happening but decided against it. He would call him as soon as he got Lexi to the hospital. He helped her down the front steps then into the Impala only stopping briefly at the driver's side door. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, his hands were shaking so bad, he knew he needed to calm himself down. "Get it together, Dean." He whispered to himself before getting behind the wheel.

**Sioux Falls Hospital**

Out of all the things Dean Winchester has done in his life, marriage is the most difficult. It's not because he doesn't love his wife, he loves her more than he could ever express into words. He never realized that marriage was going to be so much work but it's work that he's willing to do. Right now he'd do anything, ANYTHING, to make sure Lexi and their unborn daughter were going to be okay. Hell, he'd even sell his soul again if there was a demon that would be willing to deal.

Dean liked being married. It was something that he never thought was in the cards for him. But here he was three and a half years later still married and happy. With a kid no less and another on the way. They weren't married for long before Jake came along. Lexi was already five months pregnant when they went down to Mexico and got hitched. He still doesn't quiet understand why she wanted to be with him. When she was a teenager he understood, he was exactly what her parents didn't want for her. But now?He had nothing to offer a chick like her, he was an unemployed drifter that got by on credit card scams and high stake poker games. Not exactly up to scratch to be the husband of a doctor. Anytime he's spoken these words out loud to her or told her he didn't want this life for her, Lexi would roll her eyes and say, 'I don't need anything but you and I love you.'

How many times had he come back to her bloodied and bruised? He had no idea, it was too many times to count. She would be there cleaning and patching him up without questions; usually followed by sex and food or food and sex. It didn't matter what order it came in, it was the kind of comfort that he needed from her. In some twisted way Lexi reminded Dean of his mom. Not in an Oedipus sorta of way but in the fact that she was kind and made him feel like he wasn't a terrible person. She made him feel loved. He wanted to be normal for her so bad but like everything Dean touched it turned to shit and she eventually left him too.

He threw himself into the job then. He even went and dragged Sam back in. He used finding Dad as an excuse, the truth was, he really just didn't want to be alone. Then when Lexi came and found him a little over four years ago, he wasn't unhappy about it. At the time, he told himself she was just another job and if the fringe benefits included sex so be it. He didn't expect to get back with her because when had Dean Winchester ever got what he wanted in life?

Somehow, they did get back together and she gave him a family. He liked having a family of his own. He liked having someone to come home to, someone to help him forget the horrible thing he had just killed. Lexi did that for him. She gets him like no one else ever had. She gets the pop culture references, laughs at his stupid jokes and she doesn't tease him about the fact that he likes to read. He still keeps that little tidbit hidden from Sam. Sam assumes the stacks of books they brought with them belong to Lexi. Lexi knows when to press him to get him to talk, when all he needs is for her to sit with him in silence and when he needs some time to be alone. Sure, she knows all the right buttons to push to piss him off but Dean knows all her buttons too. They didn't have a perfect marriage but who really does? They had their issues but they had more good times than bad so far. For Dean, that was a win in the plus column. He really didn't know what he was going to do if something happened to her.

Dean sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. The emergency room staff had rushed Lexi into an exam room and would not allow Dean to go with her. He had no idea what was going on with his wife and daughter, the not knowing was driving him mad. He kept telling himself everything was going to be okay. Lexi wasn't going to miscarry this time, not this far into the pregnancy. Honestly, he really didn't want to think about if she did. He tried to shake the thought from his mind but it kept creeping back in front and center. He rubbed his temples trying to reassure himself that if it was that serious someone would've came and talked to him by now.

"Dean?" Dean took his head out of his hands and blinked at his younger brother. He didn't hear Sam approach or take the seat next to him. "You okay?"

"Sammy what are you doing here?"

"You called me about an hour ago, said you were at the hospital with Lexi. Me and Jackie thought one of us should come sit with you and bring Lexi some clothes. Jackie's cleaning up your room for you."

Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out. He bit down on his bottom lip nodding instead. He could feel Sam's concerned eyes burning into him as Dean willed himself not to look at his brother. He took a shaky breath whispering, "No, Sammy. I'm not okay. I brought my wife here cuz she's bleeding and I have no fucking idea what's going on. I can't go through this with her again. You have no idea what it was like last time Sammy. She was only 8 weeks along then. This time..."

"Dean, she's not..."

Dean turned towards Sam staring at him. "You know what I do every night before I go to sleep Sammy? I lay my head on Lexi's stomach and I talk to Stella. I tell her, 'Daddy loves you.' and 'Daddy can't wait to hold you.' She moves and kicks when she hears my voice now. My daughter knows the sound of my voice and...fuck I don't even know what's going on back there with them."

"You guys picked out a name?"

"Yeah, last week. Lexi wanted something to do with New Orleans. I suggested Stella. Stella Elizabeth Winchester, same middle name as Lexi."

"Stella for 'A Streetcar Named Desire'. I like it." Sam reached over giving his brother's shoulder a squeeze, "Everything's gonna be fine, Dean. You're going to hold your little girl and she's going to have you wrapped around her finger in no time."

Dean rubbed his face and sighed. He wanted to believe what Sam said but he wouldn't be able to relax until he saw for himself that his wife and daughter were fine. It had been almost two hours without any word. He didn't like sitting on his ass and doing nothing, he was starting to get antsy and had half a mind to just bust through those doors to find his wife. He didn't think that would go over so well but he just couldn't sit there any longer. He turned to Sam telling him he was going to get a cup of coffee but before he could stand, Sam was up heading for the coffee machine.

They sat there for another half an hour drinking what was supposed to be coffee when someone finally came out to talk to Dean. He looked up when the man in green scrubs called out his name. Dean stood on shaky legs but didn't walk over to the man, "Yeah? That's me."

"I'm Dr. Callaghan."

"My wife..."

"She's resting right now. She has something called cervical insufficiency."

"What does that mean? Is she okay?"

"Her cervix has begun to dilate and efface. Since she is only nineteen weeks it can cause a miscarriage."

Dean felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He suddenly couldn't breath and he felt Sam grab his arm as he helped him sit back down. He stared at his hands intently while trying to breathe normally. It took him a few minutes to calm down but when he did he looked at the doctor saying quietly, "No. No, you have to be able to do something. She can't...not at this point."

"I'm going to perform a procedure called a cervical cerclage. It entails going in and placing sutures above the open of her cervix. We'll remover the sutures when she hits thirty six weeks but after the procedure she's on strict bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, follow me."

Dean followed Dr. Callaghan through the Emergency Room quietly. He didn't feel like making small talk anyway. He was scared shitless at the moment but he kept telling himself she was going to be fine. One little procedure and some bed rest, that wasn't so bad. No matter how much he told himself that it didn't quell his nerves. He had to put a brave face on for Lexi though. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face when he walked into her exam room, "Hey, baby girl, how you feeling?"

"Better I guess. Did the doctor talk to you?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded sitting on the edge of her bed. He laced his fingers through hers giving her hand a slight squeeze, "you girls are gonna be fine."

Dean Winchester was not a religious man by any means but he found himself praying anyway. He just hoped if there really was a God that he had his ears on at the moment. He was sitting besides his wife's hospital bed with his head in his hands, the only sound in the room was the heart monitor's steady beat. The doctors had told him the procedure went well, there were no complications. They were keeping her overnight just as a precaution. After tomorrow, she was on strict bed rest for the reminder of her pregnancy. Four months. How was he supposed to keep her stress free and off her feet for four months? There life was nothing but stress. They were supposed to leave for the safe house in two weeks. Dean knew it would be a risk to take her there but he didn't think staying at Bobby's was a good idea either. He took another look at Lexi and knew he couldn't take the chance moving her to Connecticut. He made up his mind right then and there. Dean Winchester was a HUNTER. He was done hiding like some little bitch. He was going to hunt down Lydecker as if he was just another monster and put a fucking bullet in his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Reviews would be great!

**December 22** **nd**

Dean was determined to stay by Lexi's side until the doctor gave his okay for her to go home. He didn't care how much Lexi or Sam told him to go back home and get some sleep. It wasn't happening. His ass was not moving out of this horrible vinyl chair for nothing, not even pie would make him move. Sam loomed over Dean with concerned eyes attempting to convince him that the world would not implode if he went home. Dean quirked his eyebrow at his little brother and snorted, "The world might not implode but some big nasty could show up here and try to take Lex out in her weakened state. And that Sammy is NOT gonna happen on my watch."

"Dean, you're being ridiculous. A monster is not gonna walk up into recovery and give your wife a Columbian Necktie."

"Well, for one, Sammy, it's not gonna be an obvious monster. It'd probably be a wraith or a shifter or a vamp...something that looks human."

"Oh for Christ's sake! Let's say something does show up Dean, you have no weapons on you."

"You think I walked in here naked? I don't think so Sammy."

"You're...you're INSANE."

"I'm not insane. Semper Fi, brother."

Sam stared down at Dean for a second before huffing and throwing up his hands. He couldn't believe what a stubborn ass he was being. "Fine stay but I'm staying too. First, I'm gonna go get us some dinner."

"Don't forget the pie this time!"

Dean watched his brother leave the room before turning his attention back to his wife. She was still sleeping to his relief. He moved his chair closer to her bed and took her hand in his. He was exhausted but there was no way he was leaving her side. He had lost too much and if something happened when he was gone...well, he just wasn't going to take that chance.

Dean's life has always been filled with death. He has lived the majority of his adult life in darkness with brief moments in light. He accepted living in the darkness with the things he hunted. It came with the job, just like he knew when he died it was gonna be bloody and he'd be holding a gun in his hand. He had been trying to move out of that darkness since Lexi told him that she was pregnant with Jake , he had even managed it for a few months. Somehow though, it always came back to pull him back in. As he watched Lexi sleep, part of him thought it'd be better if he just walked away from the life, but he knew it didn't matter, he was still gonna die bloody.

_Royal Street_

_New Orleans, LA_

_Two years ago_

_Dean brought the last box marked 'Living Room' up to the third floor apartment. He looked around noting not much had changed except for a fresh coat of paint since he last lived here with Lexi. Dean was hesitant at first when she had said she wanted to move back to New Orleans but when she told him she had rented their old apartment, well, he thought his wife was out of her mind. This was supposed to be a fresh start for their little family but now that he was standing in the living room he knew this was the apartment for them. He smiled to himself as he headed into the kitchen, they had some good times here._

_Dean found Lexi in the kitchen unpacking the dishes while Jake played in an empty box. He watched her for a moment before making his presence known. She turned throwing him one of those big smiles that showed off her dimples, "You got everything up here already?"_

" _Yeah, well, it's not like we have much." She nodded as Dean leaned against the counter sighing. He knew he had to bring up hunting, more specifically, him hunting. He had been avoiding this conversation for way too long now. He crossed his arms because he didn't know what to do with his hands and started speaking. "Lex, I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I'm supposed to be roasting on a spit right now, this wasn't part of my plan but you got me out of my deal..."_

" _You going to hell wasn't part of my plan. This is about you hunting right?"_

" _Yeah. If I stop it doesn't mean something won't come after us. Something always comes. If I knew what the safest thing for me to do was then I'd do it but, Lex, I have no fucking clue."_

_Lexi nodded putting the last dish in the cabinet. She walked over to where he stood placing her hand over his as she looked up at him."I don't have the answer but what I do know is that you're a hunter. It's what you're meant to do and we'll make it work."_

" _I can't lose you...I never wanted this life for you."_

" _Dean, I love you and you're not loosing me or Jake. You have to know now that I would be in this life whether or not we ever met. My birth mom was a hunter. Her family was hunting back in the 1700's. You read her journal, Dean. Hell, you used the binding spell she found to get rid of my powers. I was in this life the moment I was born just like you were. Where's the rule that says that we can't have a family and hunt?"_

" _Lexi, I don't want you hunting too."_

" _Tough shit Dean Winchester. There are demons still gunning for me because I chose not to become one of them. I chose you."_

" _You really think we can pull it off?"_

" _It's worth fighting for, right?"_

_Dean stepped away from the counter pulling Lexi into a tight hug. It was definitely worth fighting for but that didn't mean he liked the idea of her hunting. Even with him and Sam out there with her, Dean was still concerned. He knew if he flat out told her no she would do it anyway. He supposed it was better that she was hunting with him than out there on her own. He could keep an eye on her that way and at least he could train her properly. She already got the research part down pact and he could start off with simple salt and burns. On the plus side, having a doctor with them on a hunt would be a good thing and not just for patching them up. She could go interview The Coroner and ask all the right medical questions with out raising any eyebrows._

Dean leaned back in his chair turning the television on low. There was no need to think of old arguments now. Neither one of them was dying anytime soon. He patted the side of his jacket feeling the weight of his reliable Colt 1911 and relaxed. He also had his silver knife tucked into his left boot, just in case. Sam could make fun of him all he wanted to but Dean was not going to be caught off guard.

**December 23** **rd**

Lexi woke to the sound of Dean's light snoring. She wasn't surprised to see her husband camped out by her bedside even though she had insisted he go home and get some sleep. She knew it wasn't going to happen. Dean was way too over protective to leave her alone in a hospital. She snuck a glance at Dean, who was sitting on the right side of her bed, his head tilted at an odd angle. He had his boots kicked off, the silver knife he carried in his left boot peeking out the top. Lexi had the urge to wake him but figured he probably only fell asleep a few hours ago. Most likely, he had stayed up all night watching over her, which made her wonder if he had sent Sam home once she had fallen asleep.

She stretched before reaching for the remote to turn the television on. She glanced over at Dean who had shifted in the chair when the television came on but didn't wake up. She really wanted to wake him up and send him to get her some food. She was starving. She'd do anything for a donut right about now, she was that hungry. She flipped through the channels finally settling on 'Good Morning America' to watch the news. It was all about the broken world they lived in now. They didn't talk about anything new until after the commercial break. Lexi sat up straight in her hospital bed as she watched the grainy surveillance video. The quote on quote mutant that was spotted in Oregon was not a mutant at all. She knew that was a fact. It came from Manticore whatever it was. She clearly saw a bar code on it's neck. Manticore making the national news was not a good thing. If they broke the story, there would be wide spread panic and with the state of things now, no one would be safe. About forty minutes later all thoughts of mutants and Manticore disappeared from Lexi's mind. Sam had just walked through the door carrying a tray with cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. Lexi's eyes lit up as she smiled at Sam, "Hmmm coffee!"

"That's not for you." Sam smiled apologetically while pulling out a bottle of water from his pocket and handing it to her, "I know you're not supposed to have caffeine."

She pulled a face put didn't protest. It just wasn't worth it, plus Dean would have a stroke if he caught her drinking coffee after what happened yesterday. She eyed the bag Sam was holding ravenously before she snatched it from his hands. "Oooooh donuts!"

"Hey, that's for all of us."

"Donuts?" Dean mumbled his voice rough with sleep, "Gimmie...starving."

Lexi handed Dean the bag once she had picked the one she wanted. Dean mumbled a thanks as he looked through the brown paper bag. Once he had settled on a donut he heard Sam let out at huff that caused him to look at his younger brother, "What?"

"I got that one for me Dean."

"This one?" Dean questioned holding up the sugar coated jelly donut to show his brother, "Are you sure, man? There's four other donuts in here."

"Yes, I'm sure Dean." Dean smiled up at Sam before he took a huge bite of donut. He chewed slowly making exaggerated happy noises to annoy his little brother, "You're a jerk."

"Bitch." Sam huffed snatching the bag away from Dean. He stalked across the room sitting in the other chair and attempted to ignore his brother. "Aw don't be like that, Sammy."

**Two Hours Later**

The three boys had been on pins and needles for the last hour since their uncle had arrived home. They had stationed themselves at the library window watching and waiting for their parents to come home. They heard the unmistakable rumble of their dad's Impala before they saw it. The three of them wanted to leap off the couch and run out the front door but stayed where they were when they heard the low growl of Bobby's voice say, "Stay put, ya idjits."

Dean helped Lexi out of the car and up the front steps without one protest from her. He glanced down at her half surprised she wasn't fighting him. He shrugged, figuring he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth since she was bound to start arguing about staying in bed in a few days. He opened the front door letting Lexi enter first and before he knew what was happening, she had three blonde boys clutching at her. "HEY!" he shouted while he closed the door behind him, "Give your mom some room. You boys can come up and see her once she's settled."

Lexi looked around the bedroom she shared with Dean sighing. This was going to suck. Dean had told her on the way here that they weren't going to go to the safe house in two weeks, they were staying here. Four months stuck in this room and tomorrow was Christmas Eve. She felt Dean's hands on her shoulders before he began to gently massage them. "Lex, what's wrong?"

"Everything. All I wanted was to give Ben and Alec a great Christmas. I can't even...I was supposed to bake sugar cookies for them and I was going to let them decorate them and..."

"Shhh. We can still do all that, let's get you into bed first."

She didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment, in fact, she didn't feel like doing anything. She sat down on the bed taking note that someone had changed the bedding before she kicked off her shoes. When the doctor told her in the hospital that she was going to be on strict bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy she thought it wasn't going to be that bad. But now, sitting in her bedroom, she knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She was going to be stuck in this room, in this bed, for at least sixteen weeks. She bit down on her bottom lip willing herself not to cry. She had to do this, she didn't have a choice.

The reality of what has happened hits her, overwhelming her and the tears come hot and fast. Before she knows what's happening, Dean is next to her pulling her against his chest. She presses her face into his t-shirt taking a shaky breath. His sturdy arms tighten around her making her feel warm and secure. She doesn't want him to pull away. She clutches any part of him she can grab on to. She's sobbing now, taking big gulps of air. Dean runs one hand slowly up and down her back in an effort to calm her. His mouth brushes against her ear whispering soothing words, his breath warm against her skin. Once her breathing evens out he loosens his grip on her and lifts her chin making her meet his eyes. "Lex, what's wrong?"

"I...it's my..."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You heard the doctor, there could've been damage when you had Jake or when you miscarried. Neither of those things are your fault."

"But..."

"Stop blaming yourself, please, Lex."

She nodded biting down on her bottom lip as she looked at Dean. She was a doctor, she knew what contributed to her condition but she still felt guilty. She couldn't help it. She still felt like she was partly to blame, like she was being punished. "Who's going to take care of you and the boys if I'm stuck in this bed?"

Dean pushed a strand of hair off her cheek tucking it behind her ear before leaning forward to brush his lips against hers, "I will. I'm going to take care of you and the boys. You, Lex, are gonna stay off your feet and let me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Wow fifteen chapters! I can't believe I've written so much. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Reviews would be great._

**December 24** **th**

Dean woke up to find Lexi curled around him. The room was cold, much colder than when he had gone to bed last night. He made a mental note to stop in the hardware store and pick up an electric heater for their bedroom. If he wanted Lexi to stay put he would have to make sure she wasn't freezing up here. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and sighed. He hoped that today was going to be a good day. Yesterday was okay but today was the first full day she was going to have to stay in bed and it was Christmas Eve. That was going to make it worse. Lexi had it in her head that she had to give the twins this amazing Christmas since it was their first time celebrating the holiday. Dean ran his fingers lightly up her arm before he disentangled himself from his wife slowly to keep her from waking up. He didn't want to start the morning off with an argument. He stopped at the window pulling back the blinds. The window pane had a good amount of frost on it while a fresh batch of snow began filling up the outside ledge. He had to get into town before the weather got bad.

Dean made his way down to the kitchen to start breakfast as he went over the list of things he needed to do today in his head. He stopped just inside the archway to the kitchen his eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. All three boys were in the kitchen making a huge mess. There was flour everywhere and God knew what else. "What are you boys doing?"

Jake smiled up at his dad looking very pleased with himself. "Making mommy pancakes!"

Dean quirked an eyebrow at the toddler who was covered head to toe in flour. "You sure cuz it looks like you made more of a mess to me."

"That's because Alec started a flour war." Ben snapped from his place at the stove. It was obvious that Ben disapproved of his twins actions which only made Alec beam with pride. "I ordered him to stop but he said since we're not in Manticore anymore he doesn't take orders."

"Oh really?"

Alec was pretty confident his dad wasn't going to yell at him too much if he was going by the spark in eyes. He could tell Dean wanted to laugh but thought better of it. Alec shrugged smirking up at his dad as he stated simply, "I was bored."

Dean sighed while running a hand down his face. This kid was gonna be the death of him. He wanted to yell, he really did but a part of him also wanted to laugh. Besides, they were trying to do something nice for their mom. He shook his head and gestured to Alec, "You're gonna clean this mess up after breakfast."

"Yes, sir."

"C'mon boys, lets eat and then we'll make your mom her pancakes. You can bring them up to her."

Dean carried the tray loaded with Lexi's breakfast up to their room while Alec kept up a steady argument on why he should've been allowed to carry it instead. Dean rolled his eyes but didn't respond to Alec's tirade. Instead, he reminded all three boys not to jump on their mom and to keep their voices down. Jake's excitement got the best of him when his father opened the bedroom door. Jake ran past him screaming as he dived on the bed next to his mom. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Lexi sat up wide eyed thinking something horrible had happened, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"We made you pancakes!"

Lexi bit down on her bottom lip, her green eyes filling with tears. Dean placed the tray over her legs kissing her temple as he did so. "No, crying today or tomorrow, Lex."

"Okay."

Dean perched on the edge of their bed letting his fingers trail over her hand, "After you eat how bout you come down with the boys to the kitchen to supervise the cookie making? You have to promise me though that you'll stay seated in one of the kitchen chairs though."

"I promise."

**Downtown Sioux Falls**

Jackie watched the people milling around the store fronts wearily. She always hated crowds even before the pulse but now they just made her twitchy. She could kill Sam for volunteering her to go into town with Dean. She tried to worm her way out of it but then Sam said he needed to stay behind to chop firewood and gave her those damn puppy eyes. She caved.

"You ready to do this Jack?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

"We'll meet in the diner in two hours."

"Sounds like a plan."

Dean headed into the five and dime in search for a present for Lexi. Normally, he would buy her jewelry and some lingerie, this year though, he was stumped. He walked aimlessly around for a few minutes before a pretty brunette asked him if he needed any help. Dean flashed her a smile, "Yeah. I'm looking for something for my wife. Um, do you have any of those baby books?"

"Baby books?"

"Yeah. Um you write their firsts in them...I dunno what you call them."

"Oh you mean a keepsake journal. Yes, we have them. Follow me."

**Phillips Avenue Diner**

Dean strutted into the diner feeling quite pleased with himself for finishing up his Christmas shopping. He glanced around quickly to see if Jackie had arrived yet, once satisfied that she wasn't in the diner he snagged a booth by the window. He took a pack of Camels out of his front jacket pocket tapping it against the palm of his hand before fishing in his jacket pocket for his zippo. He flicked it open and lit a cigarette taking a long drag. Dean closes his eyes and exhales, knows he should quit smoking but with the last few days he's had, he deserves to smoke. Truth was he's cut way back, partly because Lexi has been on his ass about it and the other because since the pulse hit they've become expensive as hell. He used to be a pack a day guy but now it's two or three cigarettes a day. There were certain times when he had to smoke; like first thing in the morning, or when he was drinking or after a roll in the sack with Lexi. That was the only time she didn't get on him for lighting up, she would pluck the cigarette from his fingers and take a drag herself.

A young waitress approached his booth, coffee pot in hand, asking if he wanted coffee or something else to drink. Dean gestured at the coffee pot flicking cigarette ash into the ashtray as he asked what kind of pie they had. He didn't really need to ask since all diners were pretty much the same. They all had the main three: apple, cherry and blueberry and since it was around the holidays there might even be some pumpkin or sweet potato. After reciting the list of pies she asked, "Are you ready to order or do you need some more time?"

Dean smiled at her, "Not yet sweetheart, I'm waiting on a friend."

He watched her walk away, enjoying the view as she swung her hips. She reminded him of Lexi from back in the day with her v-neck t-shirt and jeans that hugged her hips and ass. He smiled to himself, he always loved waitresses and wondered what kind of panties she had on. Dean took another drag off his cigarette shaking his head as he brushed the thought away. The girl was way too young for him and besides that he would never cheat on his pregnant wife, he wasn't that big of a scum bag.

Jackie arrived a few minutes later looking put out. She dropped her shopping bags on the floor as she slid into the booth across from Dean. She grabbed his pack of Camels helping herself to a cigarette and scowled before lighting it. "I hate people."

"You're antisocial, ya know that Jack."

"Oh fuck you, Ace. Like you're not."

Dean smirked at Jackie before calling the waitress over. They both ordered slices of pie, apple for both of them and black coffees. They sat in silence as they ate, which was unusual. Dean would normally be making obscene happy noises as he ate his pie. Jackie looked up from her own slice of pie and watched him for a moment her eyebrow raised, "Dean, you ok?"

"Hmm?"

"It's not your fault what's happened with Lexi."

Dean blinked and then lowered his eyes to the table. He didn't want Jackie to see how torn up he was over the situation. He was trying to put a brave face on, not just for Lexi but for everyone. "Wh...why would you say that, Jack?"

"It's what you're thinking isn't it?" She questioned quietly while studying him over her mug of coffee, "You had sex with her that afternoon. I heard you, Ace. You guys were really going at it."

"I...yeah. I shouldn't have..."

"Stop. Did the Doctor say it happened because you had sex?" Dean finally took his eyes off the table to look at her. He shook his head no but Jackie could see the doubt and guilt he had, it was written all over his face. She sighed and said softly, "Then stop beating yourself up over it. You did nothing wrong. Shit happens all the time, Ace. Especially to us."

"You're right..."

**An Hour Later**

The snow was falling heavy by the time Dean and Jackie got back to Bobby's. The glow of lights from the windows reflected off the fresh snow, the smell of burning wood and the smoke coming out of the chimney made Dean feel like he really was in a Kinkade painting. The snow crunched under his boots bringing a smile to his face. He almost, ALMOST, wanted to sing a Christmas carol until Jackie slugged him in the arm. He smiled sheepishly at her and quickly made his way into the house.

The fire was roaring, the smell of cookies baking and the sound of his brother singing all assaulted him when he walked through the front door. Dean and Jackie looked at each other eyebrows raised as they hung their coats and dropped their shopping bags in the hall closet. Dean tilted his head listening to Sam's off key version of 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' before turning to Jackie with a smirk on his face, "Sammy must've broke out the egg nogg early."

"That shit's disgusting."

"Not the way Sammy makes it. It's mostly rum with a splash of egg nogg."

They walked into the kitchen to find Sam singing Christmas carols and rolling out sugar cookie dough while Lexi sat at the kitchen table with Jake in her lap helping him decorate cookies. Ben and Alec were also decorating cookies with Bobby's help. Dean looked around the kitchen surprised. He expected this kind of behavior from his wife not from Sam and Bobby. "What are you guys doing?"

Bobby stared at Dean as if Dean had grown a second head and said gruffly, "It's Christmas Eve ya idjit what does it look like we're doing? We're making cookies for Santa."

"Um okay..."

"Yeah daddy." Jake chirped brightly smiling up at Dean, "We make cookies and we leave food outside for the reindeer. You help with cookies too."

"ME? Nah, that's your mom's thing..." Jake looked up at Dean with big innocent puppy eyes, his lower lip quivering. Damn Sam for teaching him to make that face. Dean sighed and took the empty chair next to Lexi, "Okay, okay. I'll help. I need some of that egg nogg first."

It had taken Dean over two hours and several stern warnings to get the boys to bed that night. He wasn't really angry with the boys, the three of them were overly excited for tomorrow, which made Dean feel warm and happy. His twins were acting like normal boys their age, he couldn't ask for anything more than that. Still, he gave them a stern talking to about staying in bed until he came and got them in the morning. Alec pouted and asked why he couldn't stay up to see Santa for himself. Dean pushed Alec's blonde hair off his forehead, making a mental note to take the boys to get haircuts in a few days, smirking, "Somethings you just gotta believe in kiddo."

It was a little after midnight once Dean returned downstairs. He found Lexi sitting on the couch with her feet up just like how she promised him he would find her. He joined his wife on the couch lifting her legs and placing her feet in his lap. Sam and Jackie were sitting on the floor in front of the fire as they finished wrapping up their gifts. Dean leaned forward swatting at Sam's shoulder playfully, "Good haul this year little brother."

Sam smiled at his brother but it was bittersweet, "We never had a Christmas like this when we were kids. I always wished..."

"Yeah, me too, Sammy."

Sam brightened suddenly, a wide dimpled grin on his face, "We're the ones that have to put their toys together...we get to play with them too then...we have to make sure they work properly right?"

"Exactly, little brother."

"Such children." Jackie and Lexi laughed simultaneously.

Lexi shook her head and nudged Dean with her foot, "That's why you bought that remote control car and the train set."

"No," Dean protested attempting to look offended, "I bought them because boys like cars and trains."

"Okay, Dean but don't forget to eat the cookies for Santa."

Dean looked over at the plate of cookies that were sitting on Bobby's desk. Propped up against the plate was a note in Ben's careful handwriting that said, 'For Santa.' He smiled sadly remembering the last time he had seen a note like that. It was his last Christmas with his mom, actually, it was the first Christmas he can remember. He was three. They had baked cookies together earlier that day while his dad was at work. Right before she put him to bed that night she let him carry the plate into the living room and place it on the coffee table. He couldn't write back then, so his mom had written the note. Dean watched her place it against the plate feeling excited that Santa really was coming to bring him presents. Dean turned his attention back to Lexi, a small smile tugging at the corner's of his mouth, "I won't forget."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Reviews would be great.

_**December 25th** _

Sam woke up bright and early on Christmas morning, five am to be exact. He was excited, maybe even a little too excited for a man his age. But, Sam didn't care. He never had a picture perfect Christmas like the ones he saw in the movies or on television, his were always filled with disappointment and sadness. Dean had always tried to give Sam a good holiday but he was just a child himself. Even the holidays spent with Jessica weren't idyllic. He felt awkward and out of place at her family's celebration, something was missing as well. Now, Sam knew what was missing, it was his older brother.

This year was going to be different. He had his whole family under the same roof, there was a tree with presents underneath, it was Ben and Alec's first Christmas and the first Christmas that Jake really understood what was going on. Sam was going to make sure they had an old fashioned holiday like normal families did even if it killed him. He had to start this day off right which meant a big breakfast. Problem was, Sam was not much of a cook. He could handle toast, cereal, pop tarts, that was about it. He was going to need help to pull this off. Sam rolled over on his side running his hand up Jackie's arm before nibbling on her ear. He felt her shift against him as he continued his assault on her ear and neck.

"Sammy..." Jackie whispered her voice rough with sleep, "what you doin?"

"Trying to wake up my beautiful wife."

That statement caused Jackie to turn to face her husband. She propped up on her elbow raising her eyebrow knowing full well he was up to something, "Now I know you want something and it's not sex."

"Merry Christmas." He said softly leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. "Help me make breakfast."

"You mean you want ME to make breakfast."

"Well, yeah...you know I'm hopeless in the kitchen."

"Fine what time is it?"

"A little after five."

"Sammy!" Jackie was about to flat out tell him no and go back to sleep when he flashed her his puppy eyes. She groaned throwing the blankets off. She could never say no to that face. One of these days though she would. "Fine. Get your ass outta bed. You're gonna help me make Huevos Rancheros. I think you can handle making the salsa."

Jackie and Sam were in the kitchen fixing breakfast when Dean and Lexi came downstairs. He helped her get settled on the couch wrapping a blanket around her shoulders before he went to work on getting a fire started in the fire place. He warmed his hands in front of the fire while glancing over his shoulder at his wife. She had been quiet from the moment they got up, which was unusual for her. Lexi usually talked a mile a minute. He didn't want to make a big deal about her silence, maybe she was just tired but he had a feeling that wasn't the case. He fully turned to get a good look at her and Dean could tell by the expression on Lexi's face that she wanted to be the one making breakfast for the boys. He sat next to her on the couch throwing his arm around her shoulders as he whispered in her ear, "Next year you'll be the one making breakfast, I promise you that...hopefully in a place of our own."

"Place of our own?"

"Well yeah, there's gonna be six of us soon and there's not enough room here for nine people." Dean shook his head realizing he was going to be a father of four in a few months time, "Damn four kids, Lex. I agreed on two."

She smiled up at him snuggling closer and resting her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, four kids. We're gonna need something bigger than..."

"If you say you want a mini van I swear..."

"No I was going to say an apartment."

Dean tucked a strand of hair behind her ear letting his fingertips brush against her cheek. If anyone had told him four years ago that he would get back together with her he would've laughed in their faces. But, here they were, solid as could be. Sometimes to Dean, it didn't seem like they had even been apart for those two years. Though, looking back it was probably the best thing for both of them. They both got a chance to grow up and figure out what they really wanted. Even if he didn't say it, he was grateful they got a second chance. "No. An apartment definitely won't work. Looks like you're gonna get that house full of kids you wanted after all."

"With a white picket fence?" She teased.

"You're pushing it." Dean laughed giving her shoulders a squeeze, "I'm gonna go wake the boys."

Dean hummed to himself as he made his way up to the third floor to wake the boys. He was shocked they didn't attempt to sneak down and wake him and Lexi up. He really thought they were going to get him up at some ridiculous hour like three am. He was just glad that they had slept in, it give them a chance to tie up a few loose ends, like the "reindeer" food that Sam had cleared off the back porch. Dean was taken aback when he walked into the bedroom the boys shared. Sometime during the night, all three boys had squeezed into one bed. He smiled to himself remembering how him and Sam would do the same thing when they were young, which left him torn on whether or not to wake his boys. He figured it would be better to wake them even if they had only gotten a few hours of sleep, they could always take a nap later if they needed to. He called their names softly not wanting to jar them from their sleep and was met with one pair of deep green eyes and two pairs of gold flecked green eyes, identical to his, blinking at him. "Did Santa come?" Jake asked sleepily.

"You boys gotta come downstairs to see."

Dean followed Ben and Alec out of their bedroom and down to the first floor with Jake yawning in his arms. His young son had his head resting on his shoulder, his eye lids drooping as he fought off sleep. Dean smiled to himself enjoying the weight of his son in his arms, he knew all too soon Jake would be too old for Dean to carry him like this. Once they reached the first floor, he attempted to usher the twins into the kitchen but they dead stopped in the library with wide eyes. "WOW." They both said simultaneously before Alec turned to look up at his dad, "Can we open them?"

"Not yet. We have breakfast first in this family."

After breakfast, Dean and Sam joined Lexi on the couch as Jackie perched herself on the arm next to Sam. Bobby pulled a chair over for himself leaving the three boys to sit in front of the tree. The three boys sat on the threadbare rug in front of the tree and stared at the colorfully wrapped presents in awe. None of them moved. Ben and Alec weren't sure what to do and sat there waiting for Jake to make the first move. Dean watched all of this with a raised eyebrow finding it sad that the two older boys had no idea what to do. He got off the couch and began placing piles of gifts in front of his three boys. Ben looked down at his pile then at Alec before finally looking up at his dad. "All of these are for me?"

"Yup, looks like you boys have been good."

Alec glanced at the tag on one of his presents. It read, 'To Alec, From Santa.' and quirked an eyebrow at his dad, "How does he know if I've been good? How does he know our location?"

"We've told you, it's cuz he's magic." Dean stated simply as he sat next to Jake to help his youngest boy open his presents, "Are you gonna open your presents or not?"

That was all the incentive Ben and Alec needed. They began tearing off wrapping paper at lightening speed, each boy stopping momentarily to oh and ah over their unwrapped present before moving on to the next. Jake however, was much slower to unwrap his even with Dean's help. The three years old face would light up and then he would walk the present over to Lexi to show his mom what he had received from Santa before moving on to the next present. By the time Jake had finished opening his last present, both Ben and Alec had an erector set open and were busy constructing a sky scraper together. Jake looked around the room his little face scrunched up in confusion, he turned back to his father, his eyebrows knotted together asking, "Daddy, where's Stella?"

"Why do you ask, buddy?"

"I ask Santa to bring her."

Dean pulled Jake into his lap kissing the side of his head as he did so. "Santa can't bring her. See she's still in mommy's tummy." Dean said simply and pointed over to Lexi, "Your sister's not done growing yet but you can go say hi to her. She can hear you."

Jake launched himself at his mom resting his head and his small hands against her stomach. Dean watched his son with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Seeing Jake talk to his unborn little sister was sweet and somewhat familiar. Then it hit Dean like a ton of bricks, a memory long forgotten. He was the same age as Jake, three years old, his head and hands resting on his mother's small baby bump wishing his little brother a Merry Christmas and promising next Christmas they would play all day together. Dean swiped at his eyes before anyone else could see the tears that were forming there before calling to Jake to help him pass out the rest of the gifts. Jake disentangled himself from his mom and happily became his dad's little helper.

Sam leaned back against the couch being happier than he ever could remember. So far, this was the best Christmas the Winchester brothers have ever had. Dean was sitting on the floor helping the boys to assemble the train set they had received, even Bobby had a ghost of a smile on his lips as watched them on the floor. Lexi reached over nudging Sam out of his thoughts. She motioned to something that was leaning against the wall behind the tree. She smiled as she whispered to Sam, "Dean missed one."

Sam went to retrieve the forgotten present. He raised his eyebrow as he read the tag and threw a look over towards Lexi in confusion. He had a pretty good idea what was in the package but was confused as to why Lexi would buy this for his older brother. He brought the present over to Dean nudging his older brother slightly, "Hey, this one's for you, Dean. It's from Lexi."

Dean handed the pieces of the train track he was working on to Ben before sitting up and taking the gift from Sam. He ran his hands over the festive red and green wrapping while smiling to himself. Leave it to his wife to remember that he always wanted one of these. He tore into the paper with the same excitement as his nine year old boys. He pushed the paper away running his hands over the smooth black case before he undid the latches. He flipped the case open whistling as he did so. It was a thing of beauty. He lifted the acoustic guitar out of the case with reverence. He turned his eyes towards Lexi, "When did you..."

"A few days before I went in the hospital."

"Lexi, this is..."

"What you always wanted."

He bite down on his bottom lip nodding his head. He put the guitar back in it's case, then went to sit next to his wife on the couch. He pulled her into a tight hug kissing the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam watched his brother and waited for him to pull away from Lexi before asking, "You can play guitar?"

Dean smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, a little."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, "When did you learn? I know Dad would've never..."

"When I first lived in New Orleans with Lexi and she went to Loyola. There was this older guy that lived in the apartment above us, he played in some local bands. I would help him fix his car or things in his apartment and he taught me to play." Dean smiled at the memory as he threw his arm around Lexi's shoulders tugging her close. Sam asked Dean if he would play something for them. His little brother was looking at Dean in awe, he hasn't seen that look in Sam's eyes since they were kids. It made him feel warm and proud. Of course he would play something for him, maybe 'Smoke on the Water'. Sam passed his older brother the guitar, his face lit up in anticipation. Dean scooted to the edge of the couch and ran his fingers over the frets checking to see if the guitar was in tune. He looked up slightly blushing, "I haven't played in years...if I mess up..."

Dean played hesitant and choppy for the first few bars but then it became smooth and fluid. Sam leaned back against the chair closing his eyes as he listened. He could picture his brother's fingers flying over the frets with a small smile on his face looking more relaxed than he has in months. He had to give it to his sister in law, she gave his brother something that he needed, something that he could loose himself in and just relax. This is what Sam wanted more than anything. Dean always carried the burden, never willing to let any of them share it with him. He wanted more than anything to see Dean like this on a daily basis, right now though, Sam was just going to enjoy it. He smiled to himself. This was the holiday he had wanted. Sam had his whole family together and they were all safe and happy. He wasn't going to think about demons and secret military operations today, they could go back to their freakish life tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story, following and has added it as a favorite story. Reviews would be great.

**December 31** **st**

Dean went back up to his bedroom after bringing Lexi's breakfast dishes down to the kitchen to keep her company. Only a week has passed since she was put on strict bed rest and he could tell that his wife was already sick of it. He was trying his best to make sure she wasn't feeling left out and isolated which was harder then he thought it would be given that he also had three boys to take care of. Ben really wasn't an issue, the kid was a good seed. But Alec and Jake? Well, those two were mini Dean Winchesters through and through. To say they were a handful didn't even cover it. Dean really didn't get how Lexi seemed to be able to corral them without even breaking a sweat. He was already exhausted and the kids had only been up for three hours.

He expected to find his wife sitting up in bed watching television or reading a book, he didn't expect to find that she had went back to sleep. Dean raised his eyebrow wondering if something was wrong but then he remembered she had mentioned during breakfast that she had a hard time sleeping last night. He turned the television off before grabbing Lexi's laptop and settling himself on the bed next to her. Dean figured she must be exhausted and while she slept he could do some research on Lydecker. Maybe him and Sam had missed something during their first search. They worked harder cases than this and besides Donald Lydecker was just a man, he would slip up. And when he did, Sam and Dean Winchester were going to be there locked and loaded.

After hours of research, Dean sighed while running his hands down his face and closing Lexi's lap top. He'd been at it all day looking for anything on Lydecker. When that turned up nothing he began searching for odd or miraculous events involving children and teenagers in the last five months. Boy did he hit the mother load with that one. He must've found at least thirty articles that could have involved former Manticore soldiers. He crossed his bedroom over to where he had a map of the United States taped to the wall. He started adding red pins to mark the locations of where these events have occurred. He figured that Lydecker had to be keeping track of the same stories in order to round up the missing Manticore soldiers. If that was the case, then each one of those red pins was a possible lead or location for the man.

"Dean?"

Dean turned at the sound of his wife's voice, crossed the room in two long strides then helped her to sit up. He fussed with the pillows, propping them up against the headboard before sitting on their bed and asking, "You need something, Lex?"

"What time is it?"

"About four. Why?"

"Why'd you let me sleep all day?"

"Cuz I'm an awesome husband and you told me this morning you hardly slept last night. Figured you must've needed to sleep. Bet you're hungry." Lexi nodded as Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "What do you want to eat?"

"Grease."

"Grease, uh? Um, baby girl, you're gonna have to be a little more specific then that."

"Bacon cheeseburger, medium, onion rings and a cherry coke."

"I'll go run to the diner and Bobby can watch the kids while I'm gone."

"Where's Sam and Jackie?"

"They went into town to ring in the new year."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Cuz I want to ring in the new year with my girls." Dean smirked before brushing his lips softly against hers, "Besides the best part of new years is getting to kiss you at midnight."

Dean made his way downstairs to check on his boys before heading out. He tilted his head when he got to the bottom of the stairs. It was quiet, too quiet for Dean which meant the three of them were probably into something they shouldn't be. He really wasn't in the mood to have to dole out punishments or to have to listen to Bobby go on about Winchesters running wild in his house. Dean opened the basement door to check that the boys weren't down there before looking in the library. He found his three boys sitting on the floor in a circle talking in hushed voices. Dean crouched down next to where the three of them were playing with their erector set on the library floor. "Hey."

"Hi dad."

"Listen up. I'm gonna go make a dinner run and the four of us are gonna go eat upstairs with your mom, ya know keep her company and then watch the ball drop."

"Why?"

"Cuz it's New Years Eve and your mom is kinda down."

All three boys nodded their understanding before going back to constructing yet another sky scraper. Dean couldn't help but smile. Ben and Alec have come so far in such a short amount of time that occasionally he forgets that they aren't normal boys. He was worried at first with how Ben and Alec would handle being around Jake but now as he watches the three of them together he doesn't know why he was concerned. They were awesome older brothers and were always seeking Jake out to play with them. Jake looked up at his dad with big eyes, "Daddy, I come wit you?"

"Nah, not this time, buddy." Dean smiled down at his youngest boy while ruffling his blonde hair, "You stay here and play with your brothers."

**An Hour Later**

Dean came back from the diner to find all three boys piled in bed with Lexi. Jake was in her lap leaning his head against her chest while Alec and Ben were sitting on either side of her. Alec had the remote and was flipping through the channels pausing every few seconds to get his brothers' opinions before moving on to the next channel. Dean walked further into the room carrying two bags full of take out from the local diner. He quirked his eyebrow at the boys asking what they were doing.

"Watching television and keeping Mom company." Ben responded promptly before gesturing to the map full of pins on the opposite wall,

"What's the map for Dad?"

"I'm trying to find your old C.O. so I can take him out."

Alec turned his attention from the cartoon he was watching to his father. He sat up straighter staring at Dean with wide eyes, "I wanna help."

"You can help me and your Uncle Sammy with the research."

**January 1** **st**

Alec sat at the kitchen table with his dad and his Uncle Sammy looking through newspaper articles his father had printed yesterday. He was putting them into two piles; one for possible Manticore solider involvement and the other for ordinaries. His dad told him this job was a very important one since it will help him narrow down his search area. Alec felt his chest tighten and warm when Dean ran a hand through his hair telling him he was doing a good job. He smiled cheekily at his dad, "Whatta expect? They cloned the better hunter."

"Yeah they did and the handsome one to boot."

Sam rolled his eyes but ignored his brother and nephew. Yeah, Sam thought of Alec and Ben as his nephews. He now believed the same as his older brother; it didn't matter how Alec and Ben got here, they were here and they had Winchester blood. Those boys were as much Sam's nephews as Jake was and he would die to protect them. Dean and Alec could tease Sam all they wanted. He knew that his older brother was the best hunter Sam has ever come across. He thought Dean was even better than their dad. His brother would deny it but Sam knew better. Dean was more intelligent than he gave himself credit for. So Sam would sit back quietly letting his brother run the show as he watched and listened. He was grateful he was able to benefit from his brother's knowledge and expertise. It wasn't that he didn't learn from his father but at the time Sam didn't want to accept the fact that he was different from other people. Sam turned his attention back to the email he had received from Victor a few minutes ago. He stared at the screen his eyes wide with disbelief, "Dean."

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"We got the son of a bitch."

Dean jumped up from his chair and was behind Sam's in a blink of an eye. He looked at the picture that Sam had enlarged, his face breaking out into a huge grin, "Pack your bags, Sammy. We're hitting the road."

Before they left Dean had taken Ben and Alec aside and brought them into a clearing in the woods. He made sure they were deep enough in the woods that Lexi would not be able to hear the gunfire from the house. He opened the duffel he was carrying and carefully took out the guns and ammunition, then he set up targets. He handed Ben Sam's Taurus PT-92 9mm gesturing towards the targets. Ben looked from the gun in his hand to his dad not bothering to hide his confusion, "Dad...I thought Mom didn't want..."

"She doesn't and I really don't either but I'm leaving to go after Lydecker and I need to make sure you boys can handle these guns. If someone comes here after you, it's only Bobby and Jackie. I need you two to get Jake and your Mom and protect them and yourselves. You know where the guns and ammo are. I'm counting on you boys."

**January 3** **rd**

**Riverdale, NY**

Dean hung up his cell after checking in with Lexi and the boys. He thought they were safe but he wouldn't be able to do his job without knowing for sure. After hearing his wife say everything was okay except for the fact that Alec nearly burned down the kitchen, Dean could focus on the job at hand. He put his cell back into his pocket before smacking Sam on the shoulder to get his attention. Sam tore his eyes away from the food market he had been watching with his eyebrow raised, "Everything okay at Bobby's?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Colonel Douchebag come out yet?"

"Nope. He's still inside."

"Well, I dunno bout you Sammy," Dean smirked as he slapped his younger brother's knee, "but I'm in the mood for some Twinkies. You think they have any?"

"Dean, this isn't Zombieland."

Dean shrugged pulling a face, "Maybe I just want some damn Twinkies."

For once Sam just wished his brother would take something seriously. This job wasn't a joke, they weren't hunting monsters, they were hunting a man. Sam huffed rolling his eyes, his bitch face firmly in place, "No you don't. If you said pie that would be more plausible."

"You just don't appreciate my pop culture knowledge."

**Foodtown Supermarket**

**Riverdale, NY**

Dean grabbed a carriage while telling Sam to go in the opposite direction. Sam glared down at Dean trying hard not to huff, his lips in a straight thin line, "Victor said to wait for him."

"I'm not waiting anymore. I'm gonna draw this bastard out and you get the drop on him. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Sam began to walk away before turning back eying his brother, "You do realize this is the vision Lexi had, right?"

Dean quirked his eyebrow and stared at his brother. Sam couldn't possibly thing he was that dense. Then again, it was his little brother who always assumed that he never paid attention to any conversation unless it centered around food, sex or ganking evil sonsofbitches. "Yeah, Sammy, I do and that's why I know this will work."

Dean headed for the produce section since it was the biggest open space in the store. He wanted to make sure Lydecker got a good look at him. He took his time walking around the section going to each bin and checking out the contents. From time to time he added random items to his carriage so not to appear suspicious. Dean was starting to get impatient. This was taking too long for his liking. He knew Lydecker hadn't left yet and was just about to go up and down the aisles in search of him when he heard a man from behind him calling his name. He turned around slowly and came face to face with Donald Lydecker. Dean quirked his eyebrow at the man asking, "Do I know you?"

"You probably don't remember me." Lydecker smiled at him while holding his hand out for Dean to shake, "Colonel Donald Lydecker. I'm a friend of your dad's."

Dean glanced down at the proffered hand and plastered a smile on his face. He pumped Lydecker's hand with enthusiasm when what he really wanted to do was to take out his Colt 1911 and empty a clip in him on principle alone. "Right, Lydecker. How are you?"

"Good. How's your old man?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, thanks."

Lydecker let the conversation lag for a moment as he studied Dean. He had filled out quiet a lot in the last decade and if that was any indication on how X5-493 and 494 would turn out, well, he had done well when he chose their donor. Lydecker's eyes fell upon the younger man's left hand. There was what appeared to be a platinum wedding band on his ring finger. He raised an eyebrow asking, "How's the wife and kids?"

"How'd you know I was married?"

"Wedding band."

"Oh, right." Dean nodded. He knew exactly what this douche nozzle was trying to do. He was trying to snuff out whether or not Ben and Alec were with him. There was no way Dean was going to fall for it. He lied professionally for Christ's sake, it was a natural gift and he was going to use it to his advantage at the moment and spin a tale for the man. "Wife's fine, a little under the weather, that's why I'm here. And it's only kid, not kids."

"Boy?"

"Nah, I wish. Little girl...pistol like her mom. I need to get home...promised the wife I wouldn't be gone long. It was nice seeing you again Colonel."

Dean smiled at Lydecker, shook his hand and walked away. He turned down the cereal aisle adding a few more items so that it appeared he really was there shopping for groceries. He then sent a text to Sam that the plan was a go and to meet him outside before he headed to the checkout line.


	18. Chapter 18

**January 3rd**

**Riverdale, NY**

Dean leaned against the wall of the barn while watching Sam secure Lydecker to the chair. He could feel his temper rise at the sight of the older man and had to remind himself that he needed to keep his feelings in check. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself but all he could think about was how this man was responsible for the pain and torture of his boys. Dean caught Sam's eye gesturing that he was going outside, he needed to clear his head before he tore this guy limb from limb.

After a call to Lexi and three cigarettes later, Dean walked back into the barn much calmer than he was a half an hour ago. He still wanted to rip Lydecker's head off but that wasn't going to happen until he got the answers he needed. Dean lurked in the shadows watching Sam question their prisoner. He thought it was better to let his brother take point on this one, cooler heads and all that but Lydecker had a different plan. Lydecker leaned as far forward as his bounds would allow him and asked, "Tell me Dean, how'd you manage to fake your death?"

"That wasn't me, that was a shape shifter that stole my face and went on a murder spree."

"I knew John didn't raise a serial killer."

"Ah, I don't know about that." Dean stated stepping out of the shadows, "Last time I checked I've killed all sorts of things."

"How did you find X5-493 and 494?"

Dean scrunched up his face feigning confusion to the question, "How'd I find what?"

"I think you call them..."Lydecker tilted his head with a sneer on his face, "Ben and Alec."

Dean grabbed the empty chair swinging it around so he could straddle it and rest his arms on the back. He glared at the man that was bound to the chair across from him. Dean tightened his grip on his gun, it was taking all he had not to blow this guy away. He knew Sam was right, they needed information. Information on Manticore and who else knew where Ben and Alec were. He also knew that he had to be smart for Lexi and their boys, he needed to keep his temper in check to be able to ensure their safety. He was gonna waste the son of a bitch but he was going to wring out as much info as he could first, "Listen up, Deck. I'm gonna call you Deck. We can do this the easy way and you start talking," Dean stated as he reached into the duffle by his feet pulling out his Bowie knife giving it a little wave, "or I can just carve it out of you."

"You aren't going to do anything to me, boy."

Dean pushed himself off the chair causing it to crash to the floor. He grabbed the older man's left hand as he swung his knife in an ark chopping off his left pinkie finger. Lydecker howled in pain while Dean glared at him with hard eyes, "One down, nine to go or you can start talking."

"Dean!"

"Not now Sammy!"

"I need to talk to you OUTSIDE!"

Dean threw Lydecker a final glare before reluctantly following his younger brother outside. He leaned against the dilapidated barn while digging out his pack of Camels. He was well aware of Sam shooting him dirty looks as he lit up. He took a deep drag before looking at his younger brother, "Well, spit it out Sammy."

"What the hell was that in there, Dean? We didn't agree on torturing the man."

"I did what I felt like needed to be done. So, don't give me this holier than thou bullshit. You're on board for ganking the SOB but I can't take a finger? C'mon Sammy! He tortured my boys and God knows how many others."

"Would Lexi want you torturing this guy?"

Dean took a drag off his cigarette while he mulled over Sammy's question. He supposed the answer would be no but not because she wouldn't want Lydecker hurt. No, it would be because she wouldn't want him to have to stoop to this guy's level. Lexi always told him that he was a better man than he ever considered himself to be. She saw past his anger and his need for revenge for what happened to his mother. She saw the part of him that wanted to save people and he really wanted to be that man for her. He wanted to be that white hat protector that she saw him as and that meant he had to walk a very thin line here. He flicked the butt of his cigarette to the ground avoiding his brother's eyes, "Fine. I'll take care of his truck and you go interrogate that douchebag."

Dean headed over to the car he swiped opening the trunk to get the gas cans. He blinked and then turned to Sam, "Hey, Sammy. Where's the gas cans?"

"Ah shit!" Dean stared at him, his eyebrows inching up into his hairline, "I left them in the Impala."

"SAMMY, I gave you ONE job!"

"I'm sorry but if it was so important you should've checked instead of talking to Lexi again."

"Don't go there Sammy. Excuse me for worrying about my pregnant wife. You go in there and get as much info as you can and I'll go get the gas cans."

Dean returned to the abandoned farm forty minutes later and immediately knew something was wrong. The barn door was ajar which led Dean to expect the worse. He drew his gun making his way slowly inside to find Sam unconscious on the floor and no Lydecker. He knelt down next to his brother searching for a pulse before shaking him, "Sammy. Sammy, wake up."

"Dean?"

"What happened?"

"He got loose, we fought, he hit me with something."

"C'mon, we gotta find him." Dean got his hands under Sam's arms and lifted, "You okay to walk little brother?"

"Yeah."

 **January 10** **th**

Dean sat at the Formica table with a glass of Johnny Walker in one hand and a map in front of him. He was marking off the towns they had already searched while Sam spoke to Victor. He chewed on his pen as he pretended to be absorbed in the map and not eavesdropping on his brother. From what Dean gathered from the one side of the conversation he could hear was that Victor had placed an ABP out on Lydecker but he hadn't shown up yet. Victor and Sam had to know there was no way that slippery fuck was going to be caught by an APB. The man was too well trained. If it was Dean, he would go deep and only be found when he wanted to be found. He knew Lydecker would do the same thing which meant they were already too late.

Sam hung up the phone and took the seat across from Dean. He poured himself a drink, then took a sip before turning his attention to his brother, "Well, Victor has nothing."

"That's no surprise there Sammy, Lydecker works for a secret military operation."

"Yeah, I know. So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is we dig around for a bit longer and hope we hit pay dirt. Other than asking Lexi to stick her hand on a map and see if she can get a fix on him..."

"So, why aren't we doing that?"

Dean blinked at his brother before running a hand through his hair, "Cuz she's supposed to be resting and those powers take a lot outta her man that's why. We'll find him."

Sam pulled a face and finished off his drink. He refilled his glass, lifted it to his lips and studied his brother over the rim, "You're really stressed out over this whole thing with Lexi, aren't you?"

"Dude, I'm not drunk enough to share and care with you."

"Dean..."

Dean avoided his brother's eyes as he finished the whiskey in his glass. He poured himself a double shot, raised his glass in a silent toast and then tipped the contents into his mouth. He refilled his glass before rubbing his face, "Yeah Sammy, I'm stressed out. I'm so fucking stressed out but I gotta keep my game face on. If she sees how worried I really am..."

"Dean, you do realize Lexi's psychic, right?"

"Thank you Captain Obvious. She doesn't go digging around in my head, we agreed on that years ago. I know she doesn't consciously try to read me like that. When she does get something from me it's cuz my guard's down so to speak or I'm all keyed up about something and it just hits her. I don't want her to know how worried I am, that's just gonna make her upset. We both know she doesn't need to be upset right now."

"But Dean you shouldn't be..."

"No, man, don't say I shouldn't be hiding shit from her. You don't get it. You don't have kids with Jackie. I'm trying to keep her safe and healthy. She went through too much to get...we went through too much."

"Dean," Sam whispered as he laid his hand over his brother's, "why don't you just tell me? You can't keep stuff like that bottled up."

Dean jerked his hand out from under his brother's before standing up and pacing the length of the motel room. He turned to look at Sam opening his mouth to speak but then shook his head and said nothing. He walked to the dresser taking a cigarette out of the pack that was lying there and lit it. He took a few drags before turning his attention back to Sam, "What do you want me to say, Sammy? That after the miscarriage every month she take a pregnancy test and every time it was negative she'd get so depressed I was worried she might do something to herself. Is that what you want to hear? Or I dunno she got so desperate that she dragged me to a fertility specialist and I jacked off into a plastic cup or how after the fertility specialist told her we were both fine and it was all due to her stressing out that she went to talk to some Hoodoo Priestess for a fertility spell."

"She what?"

"Oh, yeah. I nearly lost my shit over that." Dean took the last drag off of his cigarette and dropped it in the ashtray before sitting back down across from Sam, "I sat her down then and told her we were done trying. No more charts and ovulation kits, no more specialists and especially no hoodoo. She got knocked up with Jake without us trying, it would happen again. And ya know what? Three months later I come home after going to the bar with you and there's a positive pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom counter. Then two days later the pulse hit."

"Dean, I'm..."

"No, Sammy, don't say it, I don't wanna hear that you're sorry. I told you what you wanted to hear and now I'm gonna go to bed and pretend we never had this conversation."

 **January 15** **th**

Sam shifted in his seat as he stared out the window. He felt like shit. They had been driving around the Northeast for almost two weeks trying to find Lydecker but the trail had gone cold. It was his fault, he couldn't forget that. If he had remembered the gas cans Dean wouldn't have left the barn and Lydecker wouldn't have been able to escape. Even though Dean had told him repeatedly it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Sammy, stop moping. We'll find the fucker."

"But Dean, we tipped our hand."

"Doesn't make a lick of difference. He already knew that the twins were with us." Dean took his eyes off the road momentarily to glance at his brother, "Henricksen's on it, we'll find him again. Besides he doesn't have anything to tie us to Bobby. We'll be okay there and once Lex has the baby we'll go to the safe house."

Sam nodded, the rationale part of his brain knew his older brother was right. They would find him again, he knew that but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his stomach. Sam just felt that they were going to end up paying for his mistake in a big way. He didn't know what that would entail but he had a feeling it would be bloody.

**January 20th**

Lexi watched her three year old son march in time with the song around her bedroom for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. Jake had a new obsession, 'Yellow Submarine'. Two days ago she had been sitting in bed crocheting baby hats for Stella and listening to The Beatles when Jake took notice of the classic song. Since then, he had demanded it to be played from the time he got up till the time he fell asleep. Lexi hit the play button again shaking her head, hopefully this obsession would end once Dean returned home.

Jackie entered the bedroom with Lexi's lunch her eyebrow raised, "He's still on the yellow submarine kick, uh."

"Yeah. I'm still hoping he tires of it." Lexi looked down at her plate then back up at Jackie smirking, "Gummi Bears? Where did you get Gummi Bears?"

"Those are courtesy of your son Alec. He took a five finger discount at the supermarket this morning."

"Seriously? Jackie you let him steal?"

Jackie laughed, "I didn't let Alec. I had no clue he was lifting shit. We got into the truck and he starts pulling bags of candy and chips out of every pocket in that army jacket you and Dean got for him."

Lexi popped a Gummi Bear into her mouth chewing it slowly. She had been craving these things for awhile now and even though she knew she shouldn't be enjoying the candy, she couldn't help herself. She knew she would have to sit Alec down and scold him on stealing but his thoughtfulness was enough to earn him a pass this time.

"Again Mommy! AGAIN!"

"What, Jake?"

"AGAIN. PLAY SONG AGAIN."

"No, Jake." Jackie stated firmly while picking up the laundry basket, "That's enough for today. Your mom needs her rest and you need to eat lunch."

Jake stuck his bottom lip out giving his Aunt his best puppy dog look. When that didn't work, he turned saucer sized green eyes to his mom. Lexi shook her head no telling Jake to go downstairs to eat his lunch. Jake sighed dramatically causing Lexi and Jackie to exchange amused glances before he headed out of the bedroom.

"Jackie, leave the laundry. Dean can take care of it when he comes back."

"It's not a big deal, I gotta do mine too. Besides, do you really want Dean doing it? He'll just throw eveything in at once."

"Very true. Thanks. Hey, did you get those books for me and the stuff for the pie?"

"Yup, got everything on you list. I'll bring the books up after I feed the kids."

**After Lunch**

Ben was worried. He was worried about his dad and his mom. He was especially worried about his twin brother since he didn't appear to be worried that their dad hadn't returned from his mission yet. When Ben brought up the fact that their dad was supposed to be back twelve days ago, Alec would shrug and say, 'Dad's Batman. He'll be back.' Ben wished he could be so sure of this fact but he knew there was always a chance of a mission going sideways. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen to them if dad never came back.

Ben was getting more anxious as the days passed. He couldn't help it, he knew all too well what Lydecker was capable of. The only thing that did make him feel somewhat better was sitting with his mom. He was able to relax due to her reassurances that his dad was fine and would be home soon. Plus, he liked sitting on their big comfortable bed.

Lexi looked over at Ben and said softly, "Stop worrying, Benny. I talked to your dad this morning, he's okay. He'll be back late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

Ben nodded as he inched closer to his mom. He snuggled against her side and handed her the book he was reading. He wanted her to read it to him like he had seen her read to Jake numerous times. She looked down at him her brows raised but she didn't ask him why he wanted her to read to him. She put her arm around him before she opened the book and began to read. Ben didn't understand why but he suddenly felt warm and secure, like nothing bad could get him. He liked that feeling, a lot.


	19. Chapter 19

**January 20th**

**11pm**

Dean walked into Bobby's living room carrying the remainder of his and Sam's bags to find his brother and sister in law entangled like two horny teenagers on the couch. He cleared his throat dropping Sam's bag to the floor, "I'm gonna leave this here and um go upstairs and NOT have sex with my wife."

Sam chuckled while Jackie smirked up at Dean saying, "We'll try and keep the noise level down so you can sleep old man."

Dean paused at the door, his signature smirk on his face, "Oh, FYI, I banged Lexi on that very couch a little over a month ago." Sam stared at his older brother, his mouth hanging open which caused Dean to smile even wider, "Have fun Sammy."

Dean laughed to himself as he made his way up to his bedroom. He really loved getting under Sammy's skin, it was just too easy. He opened his bedroom door, tiptoed inside and flicked the light on. His eyes fell on the bed and the twin that was asleep on his side of the bed curled around Lexi. He pulled a face, he had a rule, no kids in the bed with them. Dean dropped his bag at the foot of the bed staring at the twin that was in his spot. He wasn't sure which boy it was but he knew he wasn't going to let him stay. He moved to the head of the bed pulling back the covers and was about to lift the boy out of bed when Lexi opened her eyes mumbling, "Dean?"

"Hey, Lex."

"Leave Ben here."

He opened his mouth to argue but honestly he was too bone tired to fight. Lexi watched as Dean kicked off his boots, peeled off his Henley and undershirt, then pulled off his jeans. He stood in front of her clad only in his boxer briefs, he smiled and wagged his eyebrows at her, "Enjoying the show?"

"Always."

Dean laughed as he gestured for her to move over. He climbed in next to her snaking his arms around her letting his hands rest on her stomach. He kissed her softly before whispering, "How's my girls doing?"

"Good. Glad to have you home in one piece."

"Why's Ben in our bed and not in his own?"

"He was worried about you, so I let him sleep here."

"Oh. Well, this is a one time only thing. You know the rule, Lex. You're too soft on the boys."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the mom I'm supposed to be the nurturing one. Plus, he was worried sick about you and if he felt better by staying with me I wasn't about to kick him out."

"That's why you're an awesome mom."

**The Next Morning**

Dean was in the kitchen starting breakfast when he heard a strange grunting sound. He turned to see Alec standing just inside the kitchen and before he knew what was happening, the boy launched himself at him. Dean knelt down just in time to wrap his arms around Alec as he barreled into his chest. Alec buried his face in Dean's t shirt clutching at the worn material. It took Dean a minute to realize that the whip smart nine year old that always had a witty comeback was crying big blubbery tears into his chest. Dean tightened his grip around his young son as he got to his feet. He made a lap around the kitchen rubbing Alec's back and letting him cry before asking, "What's wrong kiddo?"

"You're late."

Those two words tugged at Dean's heartstrings making him feel guilty as hell. They twisted knots in his stomach making him feel like the world's worst father. He sighed remembering how he felt at Alec's age stuck in some shitty hotel room and counting down the days until his dad would return from his hunt. The times he didn't come back when he said he would, Dean would be sick with worry. He would be worried about the amount of food and money they had left and whether he could stretch it out. He would worry about what would happen to him and Sammy if his dad didn't make it back. Of course, he always worried about all these things, chewing his nails down to the quick until his old man walked through the door.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again. Promise?"

"I promise."

Dean put Alec down carding his fingers through the kid's hair. He suddenly realized how different him and Ben really were. They might be twins but they weren't carbon copies. Even though Alec was the younger twin, he was the leader. Ben looked to him the way Sammy looked to Dean when they were kids. Dean figure that meant Alec had his game face on the entire time they were gone. He probably told Ben whatever he thought would make his brother feel better. Alec had sat around playing it cool while he was really freaking out. Dean sighed running his hands down his face. He really hoped him and Lexi could erase the damage that was done to these kids. He knew it wasn't going to happen over night but it sickened him to see Alec mirroring his own twisted actions. "Hey, how bout I make you some breakfast, uh? Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yup."

"Grilled cheese." Alec responded promptly his whole face lit up while he bounced on the balls of his batman slipper covered feet.

"Ok, one grilled cheese coming up."

Dean brought the grilled cheese over to Alec and sat across from him. He watched the boy eat quietly as Dean tried to figure out the best way to start the conversation he wanted to have with him. He decided the best thing to do was to just come out with it, no need to hem and haw over it. "Alec, I wanna talk to you."

"I wasn't bad I swear."

Dean chuckled shaking his head. He loved this kid, he really did. It was such an Alec response, hell it was something that Dean would've come out with himself at that age. "This isn't about you being bad. You're not in trouble. Why were you so upset about me not coming back on time?"

Alec averted his gaze and spoke to his plate, "Cuz you said nothing bad would happen to me as long as you were still kicking. If something happens to you...I...what...Manticore and Lydecker...if they can get you...they can get us."

"Listen to me. That ain't ever gonna happen. Even if something happens to me your mom will not let anything bad happen to you. Trust me. You've never seen her angry or how she protects her family. She's a tough chick."

Alec cocked his head to the side not hiding the doubt on his face. He wrinkled up his nose not bothering to hide the disbelief in his voice, "Really? Mom? She's so...NICE."

"Yeah she is but there's stuff you don't know about her. She's different...kinda like how you and Ben are different."

"Like how different?"

"Ya know how she has all these powers now? Well, a few years ago she had them all the time. Long story short she let me bind her powers but the psychic thing comes from her mom's side. If anything happened to me...it's just a spell keeping her powers locked down. She could take Lydecker out and anyone else that comes after you without working up a sweat."

"Why'd you bind her powers?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. Now that he had started this conversation he wasn't so sure he should be telling it. After all, it was Lexi's story not his but he knew if he did stop Alec would badger him until he told him the whole story. He took a deep breath and blurted out, "Cuz they don't come from a good place and when she gave in to them...she wasn't Lexi anymore. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, like Jekyll and Hyde."

"Something like that."

The two sat in silence, Alec eating his grilled cheese and Dean sipping his black coffee, until Jake came tearing into the room. "Daddy!" he squealed climbing into his dad's lap, "I missed you!"

He was grateful for Jake breaking the awkward silence that had fell between him and Alec and turned his attention to the three year old that was now squirming in his lap. Dean squeezed Jake tight kissing the top of his head, the scent of baby shampoo still clinging to his blonde hair. He didn't realize how much he missed his boys until that moment,"I missed you too buddy. You hungry?"

"YES! I want dippy eggs."

"Ok, ok." Dean smirked putting Jake down on the floor, "One egg over easy and some toast coming right up."

**Later that day**

Dean walked into the library with Ben's coat, hats and gloves, he held them out towards the boy gesturing to follow him. The need to follow orders, verbal or nonverbal, were so deeply instilled in the boy that Ben immediately closed the book he was reading and put on the items Dean held before him. He followed his dad outside through the salvage yard and into one of the repair garages where the Impala was parked on one of the lifts. Ben raised his eyebrow slightly confused as to why he was out here with his father.

"She needs an oil change." Dean said simply nodding to the car, "I thought you might wanna learn how to do it."

Ben couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on his face. He loved cars, he especially loved his father's car. The sleek black lines and the purr of the engine was something that Ben just thought was better than anything he's ever seen or heard. The fact that his dad trusted him enough to touch his baby made Ben well with pride. "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

Ben watched avidly as Dean explained to him how they were going to change the oil and the car's air filter. Dean turned the lift on and stood under the car gesturing for Ben to stand next to him. He pointed all the parts out to his son and instructed him how to properly and safely drain the oil. As the oil drained out of the car, Dean turned to Ben clearing his throat, "Why were you so worried about me Ben?"

Ben blinked at his dad then averted his eyes, "It's stupid."

"Nah, don't say that. C'mon Benny, talk to me."

"It's just...Lydecker's a bad man."

"I know that. There's more to it than that. I know that's a fact cuz you're my clone. I know how that brain of yours works."

Ben sighed and met his dad's eyes, "You don't know how horrible the people at Manticore are, what they made us do. I know what they'd do to you if they caught you. Bad things, dad. I..."

Dean knelt down and wrapped his arms around Ben pulling him into a tight hug, "Benny, they aren't gonna get me. Trust me on that. I've been up against things that are a lot worse than Manticore and I'm still standing."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts Benny. I know in your head Manticore is this huge monster. I get why, they did terrible things to you kids. They're just people, horrible and twisted but they're still just people. They bleed red just like we do, which means we can kill them."

Benny nodded as he stepped back from his dad, "But you were late. Missions go sideways. I was worried."

"I know I was and yeah things can always go sideways. I promise I won't be that late again if you promise not to worry so much anymore. Deal?" Dean held out his hand smiling. Ben eyed the hand in front of him then put his own smaller hand in his. Dean smiled wider as he shook his son's hand, "That's my boy."

**January 24th**

Dean woke up to the delicious smell of something baking. At first he thought he was dreaming until he reached over for Lexi only to find an empty bed. Dean growled as he threw back the covers, his wife was trying to send him to an early grave. Why she couldn't follow a simple instruction like stay off her feet he didn't understand. The doctor made it very clear at her appointment yesterday that even though her and the baby were doing good she still needed to remain on strict bed rest. What really pissed Dean off was that Lexi was a doctor herself, she knew the risks and should know better.

He marched down the stairs muttering to himself about his wife being buckets of crazy and trying to send him to an early grave, he dead stopped in the kitchen archway, the words dying on his lips. Lexi was seated at the kitchen table with Sam and Jackie while she supervised their three boys.

"What's going on here?" Dean barked to no one in particular as his eyes landed on the pecan pie that was cooling on the counter.

"Me and the boys made your favorite pie and now they're making you breakfast."

"Yeah," Alec interrupted, "we're making you chocolate chip pancakes. It was supposed to be a surprise for you birthday so you need to go back to bed."

"I..." Dean turned towards Lexi his eyebrow quirked, "You're not supposed to be on your feet, Lex."

"I haven't been. I've been sitting here the whole time supervising them. Ask Sam and Jackie."

"Yeah she has." Sam stated simply, "This was all the boy's idea. They wanted to do something special for your birthday."

Dean stared at them all not knowing what to say. He wasn't expecting much for his birthday. He suddenly felt embarrassed, he ducked his face to hide the red flush that was spreading across his cheeks and scratched the back of his head. "Um...I um..."

Dean never did get out what he was trying to say. Bobby had shoved a cup of coffee into his hand and directed him to sit next to wife. Moments later they all had plates piled high with misshapen chocolate chip pancakes on them. His three boys beamed with pride at the breakfast they had made for him which made Dean smile right back at them. Even though some pancakes were a little crispy or a little under done, they were still the best pancakes he had ever had. This was the best birthday present he could ever ask for, his whole family crowded around the kitchen table laughing. And all of them safe and happy, that's all he's ever wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Be forewarned there is sex in this chapter. Reviews would be great!

**February 14th**

Dean puttered around the empty kitchen trying to keep himself and his mind busy. He wasn't doing a very good job. The house was entirely too quiet which left his mind to wander and of course it kept stopping on the things he didn't want to consider. Like what would happen to his family if Manitcore came a knocking. He shook the thought from his mind and turned his attention to the pot in front of him. Dean leaned over the pot breathing in the rich aroma deeply, the smell conjured up a memory he had long forgotten. He was five and it was the first time had been sick since his mom had died, all he wanted was some tomato and rice soup and his stuffed cookie monster that he used to carry with him all the time until he finally gave it to baby Sammy but his father had brought him a bowl of this stew instead.

He sighed while adding the chopped up vegetables to the stew. It was funny how a smell could bring back memories you thought you forgot, things that Dean didn't want to think about. He didn't even know why he was making his father's stew. He hadn't made this in ages and yet when he entered the kitchen to prepare lunch it was like he was on autopilot. Maybe it was because he was feeling a little lonely with it just being the five of them in the house. Bobby had gone off on a hunt and Sam and Jackie were headed to New York state to check out some leads on Lydecker. Dean had reluctantly agreed to stay behind once Jackie reminded him that Lexi would not be happy if he took off for another two weeks so close to Valentine's Day.

Dean glanced out the kitchen window watching his three boys play for a few minutes before calling them inside. The moment they crossed into the kitchen choruses of "I'm hungry." and "I want grilled cheese." filled the room. He finally gave in to the request only when the boys agreed that they would eat stew for dinner that night. Ben and Jake were happily eating their grilled cheese sandwiches but after one bite Alec looked up at his dad stating, "This is not as good as mom's."

"What? I made it EXACTLY like she does."

"No, you didn't. Mom makes hers with LOVE."

Dean rolled his eyes carding his fingers through Alec's hair. The kid was too much, an eternal smart ass and he loved the boy for it except when it was directed at him. "You're a real smart aleck ya know that?"

"How'd you think I got my name?"

Dean chuckled and headed towards the counter to get Lexi's lunch together. He smiled to himself and placed a bowl of stew and a plate with two slices of bread on the tray as he listened to his boys argue over who was the most powerful superhero. He grabbed the tray to bring up to Lexi but stopped in the archway of the kitchen to remind the boys to behave themselves.

Being that it was Valentine's Day, Lexi seemed to be especially down. She's been stuck in bed now for seven weeks, seven long weeks. Dean wanted to do something that would lift her spirits, he just didn't know what yet. He thought about going into town to get her flowers and a box of chocolates but that was old hat. He wanted to do something special for her but everything he was coming up with wasn't going to work. For one, she was supposed to be on strict bed rest. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks when he passed the upstairs bathroom with her lunch. It was perfect and he only needed to run into town for a few supplies.

Dean walked into their room with a huge smile on his face as he placed the tray over her leg announcing, "My Dad's Famous Cure All Kitchen Sink Stew. There's enough cayenne in there to burn your lips off, so I brought you a glass of milk."

"You made this? It smells awesome."

"Yes, Ma'am. Listen Lex, I gotta go run into town for a few supplies. You want anything?"

"Wait...Bobby went off with Rufus and Sam and Jackie left too..."

"I'll be gone two hours at most. You'll be fine, you got two super soldiers downstairs. Do you want anything from town?"

"Well, I guess we'll be okay...um some peanut butter and gummi bears. Oh and pickles and chocolate covered anything!"

Dean smirked before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple, "Ok baby, I'll see what I can find."

**Three Hours Later**

Dean was quiet pleased with himself when he finished with the bathroom. He had a vase of purple and white roses perched on the vanity along with several chocolate scented votive candles and a box of chocolate covered strawberries; larger candles were placed around the claw foot tub and bathroom so the whole room was bathed in a soft glow. After lighting the candles, he drew Lexi a hot bath adding chocolate scented bubble bath he had picked up in town. He was going for romantic, something he thought he was never any good at, but he thought he might've gotten it right this time.

The bubble bath thing used to be a regular occurrence for Lexi when they lived in New Orleans. Every Thursday night after dinner she would go soak in the tub with a glass of red wine and some scented candles. He knew this wasn't exactly the same thing since she couldn't have wine but he was secretly hoping that she thought what he did for her was better, wine or no wine.

He made his way down to their bedroom knocking softly before entering. He couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on his face as he looked at his wife, "Hey, I got a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"H'mm hmm. C'mon."

He helped her out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom. She turned looking up at him not bothering to hide her confusion. He shrugged opening the door so she could see inside. She gasped, her eyes wide with surprise as she took it in. "You did this for me?"

He placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her into the room and closing the door before answering her, "Yeah, it's um Valentine's Day and you have to stay off your feet and I wanted to do something special for you and um..."

"You're rambling."

Dean felt the heat rush up his neck to his cheeks as he ducked his head to try and hide his embarrassment, "Yeah, I'm rambling."

"I love it but you gotta get in there with me."

"What? No. No way Lex, I don't do bubble baths."

"Please? For me." She stood on her toes nibbling on his bottom lip as her hands snaked up under his Henley, "It's a claw foot tub, there's room for both of us..."

Dean tilted his head considering the tempting offer. He looked down at his wife who was now biting and licking her way down his neck causing him to loose all rational thought. He didn't need to be asked again. "Okay, okay you win."

He stepped backing toeing off his boots and quickly undressed. He then brushed Lexi's spaghetti straps off her shoulders, leaning forward, he placed gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders. Lexi leaned into his touch allowing him to undress her, "Dean, we're not supposed to..."

"I know but you can't expect me to get into that tub with you and keep my hands to myself. Besides, the Doc said no sex, he didn't say nothing about me touching and kissing you."

Lexi reached her hand up resting it on Dean's cheek, "Hmmm and what good hands they are. I think we should get in before the water gets cold."

Dean lowered himself into the hot bath first and then reached for his wife's hand to help her in. Once she was settled between his legs, Dean leaned back to give her more room. She rested her head against his shoulder and let slip a satisfied sigh. He kissed her temple before moving his mouth to her ear, "I could get used to this."

"Hmm hmmm, this is nice, really nice." She whispered lacing her fingers through Dean's, "Sex would make it so much better though."

"Yeah, but that's off the play list for a while."

Dean wholeheartedly agreed that sex would make sharing this bubble bath with Lexi even better, unfortunately, it was off limits. It had been seven weeks since they had sex with at least another ten to go. It was the longest they've ever gone without sex and Dean thought at first it wouldn't be that big a deal. Hell, he wasn't some horny teenage boy, he could control himself. He figured him and his right hand would get reacquainted, no big deal he had a decent stash of porn. It wasn't so easy.

He never thought her smooth leg thrown over his would get him riled up or the smell of her perfume. Hell, he tried jerking off in the shower before bed but the friction of her body against his would get him hard all over again. He was way beyond blue balls at this point. He was so keyed up now that most nights he slept on the couch just to spare himself the torture of being so close to her and not being able to have her. So, why he thought getting into this tub with her was such a gang banger idea he had no clue.

Dean closes his eyes trying not to think about sex but it's all he can think about. Biting down on his lip he thinks about how it would feel to grip her hips and slide the whole of his cock into her right now, the way her breath would hitch as she started to ride him, the sounds Lexi would make when he slides his fingers between her legs to grind against her clit until she's shaking and whimpering his name as her muscles clench tight all around his dick. All he wants at the moment is to be buried balls deep inside her.

"Wow, balls deep, uh." Lexi says softly trying hard not to giggle.

"Damn it, Lex, stay out of my head."

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised you still find me attractive at seven months."

"Baby girl, I'm so fucking attracted to you, you've got no idea." Dean whispers nipping at her neck, "I'd fuck into you slow and deep right now if I could."

Lexi reaches for the washcloth then turns around to face Dean. She kisses him gently before backing away and telling him to face the wall. He arched his eyebrow but did as she asked. Lexi takes a moment to study his back and the large phoenix he has tattooed there. She could stare at it all day if she was being honest, it was her second favorite tattoo he had, the favorite being her name over his heart.

She traces her fingers over the left wing of the phoenix, following the lines over his spine to the right wing. Then, leaning forward she places soft kisses along the back of Dean's neck and spine causing him to shiver despite the water still being quite warm. Lexi runs her hands slowly from his shoulders down to the dimples above his ass loving the feel of his taunt muscles before lifting the washcloth to his left shoulder. She takes her time washing his back enjoying the intimacy as she waits to feel him relax.

Once she feels some of the tension leave his body she asks him to turn back around. She submerges the cloth again and lifts it to his right shoulder. She moves it across to his left shoulder and down his chest. Lexi takes her time over every indent, crevice and muscle; lingering longer than necessary to wash his chest. Dean leans his head back closing his eyes. He loves the feeling of her gentle caresses and ministrations. It's sensual and sexy, in all honesty, it's probably the most sensual experience he's ever had, and damn how his breath catches and his cock twitches in anticipation when she runs the washcloth down his stomach. God, all he wants is to feel her take his cock in her delicate hand, her slender fingers moving faster and faster...

"Lex..."

She drops the cloth as she straddled his thighs, her hands coming up to cup his face. She stares at him taking in every detail. No one could say Dean wasn't handsome but it was the character of his face that she loves so much. The crow's feet that appear when he laughs or smiles, the freckles that run along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his big green gold flecked eyes, even the jagged scar that runs down the right side of his chin. She smiles to herself as she thinks about the scar. No one but the two of them knows the truth about how he got it. It was his first Mardi Gras with her in New Orleans. He was so smashed he fell of their bed and cracked his chin open. What started out as a fun sexy night ended up with her having to patch him up yet again.

"Lex," Dean states quietly licking his bottom lip, "why are you staring?"

"Shhhh..." She breathes out before brushing her lips against his.

How could she forget about his lips? She loves his lips, they're just so perfect and kissable. Always soft, supple and yet firm. Dean knows exactly how to use them to make her whimper and always leaves her wanting more. Right now as he returned her kiss she wanted to drown in him and forget everything.

Dean pulls away letting his tongue trail over her bottom lip. Lexi was about to ask what was wrong when he goes in for another kiss. Dean brushes his lips gently against hers then moves to her jaw. He kisses along her jawline slowly moving his way up to her ear. He lingers around her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. He puffs out a breath right on the sensitive spot behind her ear causing her to let out a gasp. He moves his mouth to chew on the shell of her ear before trailing his lips to her neck, alternating between little nips of his teeth and soft kisses. Lexi's breathing hard by the time he returns to her lips. He prods her mouth with his tongue to slip it inside to slide against hers. He swirls his tongue around the tip of hers slowly as he slides his right hand between her legs. He rubs his knuckle against her clit causing Lexi to moans into the kiss while rocking her hips against his hand.

"Dean." His name comes out as a high whine full of need and want. "We can't..."

"Shhhh..." He whisper before playfully assaulting her throat with kisses and nips. He smirks against her throat while sliding two fingers slowly in and out of her. "I'm just trying to make you feel good. Do you want me to stop?"

Lexi blinks at Dean shaking her head no. She then licks her lips her voice hitching slightly, "No but you have to...my stitches."

"Seriously? My fingers can reach your..."

"Cervix. Yes."

"Shit." Dean slides his fingers out staring at Lexi with wide eyes, "I'm sorry baby I didn't think..."

"I know, it sucks."

Dean nods pressing his lips to Lexi's, his tongue sliding skillfully against hers. He pulls back suddenly his face lit up with a devilish smile. With a wag of his eyebrow and a lick of his bottom lip, he states, "I got an idea. Meet me in the bedroom."

Lexi sat in bed waiting for Dean. She had a good idea what her husband was up to. After all, he was a very oral person and the swipe of the tongue to his bottom lip was a dead give away. Still, she was curious. Dean sauntered into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel knotted low on his hips and a Cheshire grin. He was carrying a bottle of chocolate syrup and the box of chocolate covered strawberries. He placed both on the nightstand carefully before sitting on the bed. He leans in, one hand cupping Lexi's face, the other tangled in her long hair while his thumb rubs small circles against her cheek. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm about to make you feel real good, baby." Dean smirks while undoing the sash of her robe and pushing it off her shoulders.

He kisses her slow and deep moving down her throat to her collar bone before running his tongue along her clavicle down to the top of her breasts. Dean uncaps the chocolate syrup, wags his eyebrows and pours the syrup with a flourish over her breasts and nipples. He stops to admire his work, all squiggly chocolate lines and swirls, licking his lips in anticipation for the sweet and salty taste. Dean tosses the bottle back on the nightstand and then leans forward to lap at the syrup on the top of her breasts. He nibbles and licks at the soft flesh making sure to clean the area of chocolate before turning his attention to her nipples. He slides his tongue in a broad swipe over her right nipple causing Lexi to whimper. Smirking against her skin, Dean takes the nipple into his mouth, his teeth skimming against the hard bud while he snakes his right hand between her legs, his fingers moving quickly to find her clit. He rubs her in slow circles until she's moaning and grinding against his hand.

"Fuck, Dean..." She whines when he removes his hand from between her legs, "Why'd you stop?"

"Sweetheart, I'm just getting started." He growls into her ear as he runs his hands up her legs. He makes his way down her body until he's kneeling between her thighs. His tongue darts out to lick at her inner thighs, Lexi moans low in her throat, her legs twitch in anticipation and Dean pulls back. He leans forward to place kisses along each thigh before nudging Lexi to spread her legs for him. They fall open easily and he can't help but smile as he takes in the view. Dean is going to draw this out and enjoy himself. "Hmmm Lexi, you got such a pretty little clit. Ya know you're so wound up I bet if I did this you'd come apart at the seams." Dean runs his tongue across the sensitive bud eliciting a moan from Lexi. "Hmm see. Guess we're gonna have to wait on the direct contact."

She spreads her legs further for him and whines sounding needier than she intended, "Dean, don't be a fucking tease."

"Baby girl, I'm just getting warmed up. I'm gonna lick you till you're screaming."

He licks his lips as he leans forward again breathing in the scent of her. She smells so good, musky and sweet at the same time. His mouth waters in anticipation and dives in head first between her thighs. He runs his tongue down her slit, then presses just the tip of his tongue inside of her. She's already pressing herself against his mouth wanting more contact and he pulls back.

"Dean please..." she whispers in a desperate little moan, "I need..."

"I know what you need baby."

He grazes his teeth along her clit, causing her to jump, Dean throws an arm over her legs to keep her still before flicking his tongue against her clit. He wraps his lips around her clit, sucking hard and swirling his tongue. He knows by the noises Lexi's making that this isn't going to take long until she's shaking and screaming and he wants to savor this. He pulls off her and laps at her slit, running his tongue in broad strokes over her warm wet folds. Dean continues to run his lips and tongue over her, rubbing his knuckle across the sensitive little nub once more before pushing his tongue back inside her. She bucks her hips and grinds down onto him, the high whining noises coming from her making his cock throb with need. Dean tightens his grip on her and pulls her flush to his mouth. He glides his lips and tongue over her until he's got her moaning and shaking. He feels her muscle tense suddenly as she screams out his name and a string of curses. Then he's licking her clean, drinking down all her juices as she rides out her orgasm.

Dean moves back up her body leisurely placing gentle kisses along the way until he's got his mouth on hers so she can taste herself on his lips and tongue. His tongue slips inside, swirling around hers as she tangles her fingers in his hair pulling him in further to deepen the kiss. He pulls back resting his forehead against Lexi's. Her cheeks are flushed, her green eyes brighter than normal, he exhales slowly and leans in for one more kiss, "You're so fucking beautiful." Her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red, Dean reaches a hand up brushing her cheeks with his fingertips, "I love that I can still make you blush after all these years."

"I'm not..." she starts to protest then switches tracks, "It's your turn now."

"What? No, Lex, I'm good."

"No, you're not. Lay back baby."

Dean rolls off of her and props himself up against the pillows turning towards Lexi, "You don't have to babe, I'm good, really."

"Oh hush. Like I can't see you're hard. You won't be protesting in a minute."

Dean throws his hands up in mock defeat while smirking, "Go on then. Shut me up."

He reaches out for her grabbing her wrists gently when she kneels on the bed. He sits up pulling her into his lap as he licks his way into her mouth leaving her breathless when he finally pulls away.

"Dean, this is supposed to be about you."

"I like kissing you...touching you..."

"I thought you wanted to get off."

"Oh I will," Dean grins smugly before kissing her throat and shoulders, "First I wanna make out with you like we did on our first date...my hands everywhere...tracing every inch and curve..."

She returns his kisses and leans against him gripping his shoulders to steady herself. Lexi lets his hands explore while they make out until she can't take it anymore. She feels the press of his throbbing dick against her and she wants him inside her. She groans feeling like a frustrated teenager as she squirms in Dean's lap. "Do you want me to blow you or not?"

Dean nods in response never taking his eyes off her while she makes her way down his body. He watches as she pulls the towel off his hips and uncaps the chocolate syrup, hissing sharply when the cold syrup hits his over heated skin.

"You okay, baby? I'm gonna make this sticky sweet for you."

"'M fine, sweetheart." he drawls, "Nothin' I can't...FUCK LEX!"

She laughs with her mouth still on his dick sending vibrations up the shaft, Dean stifled the moan by biting his bottom lip. She dips her head down, tongue darting out to lick the under side of his cock. She runs her tongue from base to tip, taking her time, even with Dean's whines and protests, to make sure she licks him entirely clean of the chocolate syrup.

Dean whimpers when he feels her take the head of his cock into her mouth sucking gently. It was all hot sweet suction and he has to close his eyes and think of sports statistics to keep from coming right then and there. She works him in deeper and deeper, down to the base, her fingers now gently rolling back and forth over his balls, Fuck, Lex." Dean growls propping up on his elbows to see her mouth full of his cock, "I love your fucking mouth."

She pulls off his cock looking up at her husband with mischievous eyes, "You love fucking my mouth or Do you love MY fucking mouth?"

"Both! C'mon baby girl, don't tease." Dean whines pushing her head back down, "Finish the job."

She drags her tongue across the tip lapping up the precum that was already pooling there before taking him back into her mouth. Her head bobs up and down while working him in inch by inch until he hits the back of her throat. Dean fists a hand in her hair thrusting upwards into her mouth while she reaches down to gently cup and squeeze his balls. She sucks harder swirling her tongue all around him until she has him grunting and his breath hitching. Dean thrusts faster, his hips bucking as he explodes in her mouth hard and fast. She chokes for a moment, totally unprepared for his climax. He lets go of her hair dropping back down against the pillows as she swallows and catches her breath. "Fuck, baby, you got a talented mouth."

She lays next to him throwing him a small smile, "You say that every time I suck you off."

"It's the truth," Dean grins pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers. He nuzzles his face into her neck breathing in her scent, "that was fucking awesome."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Alec is out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. This is my first DA fic so please be kind. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Reviews would be great!

**Chapter 21**

**March 12th**

It was an usually warm day for mid March in South Dakota, 71 degrees to be exact. The snow had melted and the wind carried the promise of spring with it. Dean had dragged some old lawn furniture that Bobby had stacked in the basement out front so Lexi could sit out in the sun. She sat on the old lounge chair; book in one hand as the other shielded her eyes from the sun. She was calling to the boys, reminding them to stay in sight as the three of them played tag.

Ben and Alec stopped running momentarily and glanced at their mom saying, 'Okay.' Alec then took the opportunity to poke Ben with a shit eating grin on his face before yelling, 'You're it!' and running in the opposite direction. Dean watched Ben take off like a bullet after his twin brother who was already half way to the tree line. It still boggled his mind how fast those boys could run. He shook his head, a small smirk on his face, as he tracked their movements. The twins were now caught up in their game of tag trying to out do the other. They had completely forgotten that they were supposed to be playing the game with their little brother. Jake didn't seem to mind though. The three years old was now sitting in the grass watching the twins chase one another and every time one of his older brothers would blur past him, Jake would clap his hands and shriek in delight.

Dean chuckled while he shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his denim shirt before turning to the task at hand. He began pulling up the porch's rotted floorboards wondering how Sammy had managed to weasel his way out of this project. Sammy had said something about an important lead on Lydecker and more research. Fact was, the trail for Lydecker had gone cold months ago but Sammy being Sammy still continued to turn up every rock no matter how obscure. Dean knew that they weren't going to find the man until he wanted to be found but before Dean could argue this fact with his younger brother, Sammy had snaked the keys to the Impala and was sprinting out the front door with Jackie in tow. Dean let Sam's escape slide for the time being, in all honesty, he figured it was probably best that him and Bobby tackle this project alone. He knew damn well that him and Bobby would only end up fixing Sam's work anyway.

Dean hummed to himself while he pulled up the old wood. He always loved working with his hands, whether it be automotive repairs or turning an old Walkman into an emf, the task always helped him to take his mind off of the shit storm he was currently in and focus his attention on something that he could actually fix. With the warm sun beating down on him and the distant laughter of his boys, he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. He looked up suddenly feeling Bobby's eyes on him, "What?"

"Just wondering how you are." Bobby shrugged while eying Dean carefully, "You haven't said much lately."

"Not much to say, still looking for Lydecker."

"And Lexi?"

"Doctor said yesterday every thing's a-oh-k. Stitches come out in six weeks and then Stella can come at anytime after that."

"You ready for that?"

Dean looked up at the sky squinting before turning back to Bobby with a small smirk, "For a daughter? Hell no, I'm not ready for that at all."

"You're an Idjit, ya know that."

Dean chuckled rubbing the back of his neck as he returned to the task at hand. The thought of him having a daughter still scared the hell out of him. Truth was though, he couldn't wait to hold his little girl. The more he thought about it, the more excited he got. He knew one thing for sure, he was gonna protect his little girl until his last dying breath. He sat there pulling up the rotted boards his mind still on Stella and his expanding family when he heard the crash and the cry of pain. Dean's head jerked up not paying attention to what he was doing as he was too concerned with finding the source of the crash. Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through his left hand causing him to drop the crow bar he was holding, "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Lexi turned her attention from Alec who was already walking off his injury to Dean. Her eyes wide as she rushed over to her husband who was cradling his left hand, "Let me see."

"Lex, you're not supposed to be on your feet..."

"I'm fine, Dean. Let me see your hand."

She took his left hand gingerly into hers and inspected the damage. She whistled shaking her head, "This is bad. Come on, inside now. Bobby can you get my medical bag from the closet and meet us in the kitchen?"

She led Dean into the kitchen motioning for him to sit down while she took the chair across from him. There was a piece of rotted wood about six inches long and two inches wide sticking out of the palm of his left hand. "Well," she said turning over his hand to inspect his injury, "good news is it didn't go all the way through."

Dean grunted rolling his eyes, "Always the damn optimist." Lexi didn't respond, instead she put on a pair of gloves, grabbed a pair of forceps and yanked the wood out of Dean's palm. He howled in pain glaring at his wife, "A little warning next time would be nice."

"Sorry, it would've hurt more if I took it out slowly." She reached into her bag pulling out a pair of magnified glasses. She put them on and checked Dean's wound for any stray pieces of wood. She pulled out the remaining splinters, then irrigated the wound. "Flex and bend your fingers for me."

Dean winced as he did this but still tried to manage a smile, "So how bad is it, Doc?"

"You'll live. Luckily, the wood didn't penetrate too deeply but you need stitches." Lexi pulled a prescription bottle out of her bag and took two pills from it. She handed them to Dean and got up to get him a glass of water. He quirked his eyebrow at her. "It's Oxycontin. Take them and no alcohol today or tonight, okay."

He watched as she made neat little stitches to close his wound. Her touch was gentle and his hand only tinged slightly with pain. He knew when the skin healed there would only be a faint scar. He couldn't help but smile at her when she had finished placing the sterile bandage over his stitches. "All done."

"Kiss it and make it better?"

She laughed shaking her head but she still lifted his hand, palm side up, to her lips placing a soft kiss on the sterile bandage. "Better?"

"Yeah."

**Later that day**

Sam and Jackie returned from the library in time for dinner and to hear Dean's very loud complaints over that night's meal. Sam found his older brother's outrage over the meatless meal to be quite amusing. He sat across from Dean smirking while he grumbled under his breath about how he was going to die from meat deprivation and how warriors such as himself needed meat to survive. Dean continued to push his food around on his plate before throwing his fork down, "What the hell is this slop anyway?"

Bobby raised his eyebrow at Dean then sat straight in his chair before proclaiming, "The French call it Ratatouille."

"Well that explains it then." Dean snapped.

"Boy," Bobby growled making a move to snatch Dean's plate of ratatouille, "if you don't like it, don't eat it."

"You know," Ben interrupted as he looked directly at his father, "a vegetarian diet is much healthier than a meat based diet. You can get your needed protein from plants."

Dean pulled a face and shook his head, "Benny do you know what vegetarian means? It's Indian for not a good hunter."

Alec and Dean roared with laughter as Ben and Sam both huffed in disbelief. Sam's mouth was a rigid straight line, his bitch face firmly in place, "Dean, that's not funny at all. In fact, that is so dis..."

"Shut it Sammy. I don't really wanna hear another lecture about my political correctness or lack of it. Cuz ya know why? People are way too damn sensitive now a days and I'm gonna say what I wanna say."

Bobby cleared his throat ending Sam and Dean's argument before things were said that the children sitting at the table shouldn't hear. Sam huffed glaring at his brother before stating, "So I think I found something on Manticore. Dean, what happened to your hand?"

"Never mind my hand. What did you find?"

"I think I found their dummy corporation."

Dean eyed his brother for a moment, dug a cigarette out of his front pocket and lit it. "And what makes you think that Sammy?"

"Well, for one, they have a Manticore on their letter head." Sam coughed and glared at Dean while waving the cigarette smoke out of his face. Dean smirked around his cigarette taking another drag gesturing for Sam to continue. "And two, they're a bio-genetics research company."

"Ok and that helps us how?"

"We follow the money and hope it leads us to where they set up camp."

"You think they're set up somewhere else?"

"Absolutely. A big government program like that has to have a contingency plan. Plus, Lydecker's rounding up soldiers. He has to be bringing them somewhere."

Dean nodded stubbing out his cigarette before rubbing his face. "Yeah, that sounds about right. You better call Victor see if he can dig anything up on this corporation on his end."

**Later that night**

Dean kicked off his boots and began to undress as he eyed Lexi. She was sitting up in bed reading her mother's journal with such intensity that she didn't even look up when he entered the room. He flopped on the bed laying on his stomach his eyebrow arched, "Whatcha doing, babe?"

"Reading..."

"I can see that." He smirked while craning his neck to see the page she was staring at, "Why are you reading your mom's hunting journal?"

"Since you are so dead set against me using my powers to find Lydecker I thought we could use a locator spell instead."

He nodded taking the book out of her hands and placing it on the nightstand, "Bobby probably has one. We can start looking tomorrow. It's late Lex, let's go to bed, hmm."

Dean turned off the light then laid his head on Lexi's chest. She looked down at him a slight smile on her face as she carded her fingers through his short hair. "I thought you don't cuddle."

" 'M not cuddling. Hand hurts and you smell good."

"If this isn't cuddling what is it?" She asked lightly as she continued to play with his hair.

"It's called 'm injured and 'm enjoying the benefits of your larger than normal pregnancy rack."

"Ok." She whispered somewhat amused. Then she thought she better check to see how many Oxycontin pills were left in the morning before she fell asleep.

_Dean's tongue dances lightly across her bottom lip before he leans down on his forearms, his eyes locked on hers as he pushes slowly into her. Lexi gasps digging her nails into the soft skin of his biceps waiting for him to move. He leans down his lips and tongue gliding over the top of her breasts as his three day scruff leaves small red marks across her skin. He looks up at her whispering, "You okay, Lex?"_

_"Hmm hmmm."_

_"I'll go slow..."_

_Then he starts moving, slow and deep. He sets up a deliciously slow rhythm that has her arching her back and pressing her hips against his wanting him to go harder and faster. He speeds up, eyes closed as he bites down on his bottom lip saying under his breath, "Fuck...hmmm Lexi...fuck, fuck fuck."_

_Lexi's eyes flutter closed while she lets the sensation roll over her, she can already feel the tension building inside her. She opens her eyes to find Dean and their bedroom gone. She's now in a long tiled hallway. It smells of floor wax and antiseptic. She follows the hallway, follows the twists and turns, her footsteps not making a sound, until she reaches the end. There's a metal door, the rest of the wall in front of her is made of glass. Her heart begins to hammer in her chest and she knows she has to see what's behind the glass. She walks up and peers in..._

Lexi screams and Dean lifts his head off her chest. In an instant, he's fully awake and sitting up. He gathers Lexi up in his arms and whispers soothing words in her ear. She's still screaming as he pulls back and cups her face in his hands, "Lexi! SHHH! Baby girl, what's wrong? Did you have a vision?" She takes a shaky breath, her eyes wide as she nods."What did you see?"

"Lydecker...we have to find him before..."


	22. Chapter 22

  


**3 AM**

Lexi screams and Dean lifts his head off her chest. In an instant, he's fully awake and sitting up. He gathers Lexi up in his arms and whispers soothing words in her ear. She's still screaming as he pulls back and cups her face in his hands, "Lexi! SHHH! Baby girl, what's wrong? Did you have a vision?" She takes a shaky breath, her eyes wide as she nods. "What did you see?"

"Lydecker...we have to find him before..."

"We have to find him before what?"

Lexi shook her head still trying to catch her breath, "I can't...I can't explain it, it's too horrible. Let me show you." She reached her hand up to Dean's forehead, he recoiled instinctively causing Lexi to sigh, "I'm not going to hurt you Dean."

"Last time you showed me something in my head it brought me to my knees. That was worse than getting kicked in the jewels."

"That's because I was miles away when I projected those images in your head. Trust me."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes before Lexi gently placed her hand on his forehead. The images hit him with such force his head jerked back, it was one of the strangest things he's ever experienced. He was in the hallway now, he could feel the coldness of it, smell the antiseptic and suddenly found himself in front of a glass wall. Lexi dropped her hand from his forehead as Dean's eyes flew open. He took a deep breath staring at his wife with wide eyes, "Wow Lex..." Dean smirked at her, "that was a pretty hi def sex dream you were having of me there."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah..." He smiled with a shit eating grin on his face, "do you have sex dreams about me a lot?"

"Oh hush. If you saw that then it wasn't a dream, it was part of the vision."

"Why are you having visions of us having sex?"

"It's not about us having sex, it's giving us a time frame. I'm not pregnant when we're in bed and I'm not pregnant in that room. Which means its at least six weeks after I have Stella. So that would make it around early to mid June."

Dean sighed and rubbed his face. He knew this was not good. Lydecker was somehow going to track them here within the next three months. Dean's first thought was to pack them up right then and hit the road. He knew they couldn't do that though. It wasn't in Lexi's best interest to move her at the moment. He chewed on his bottom lip as he went over his options. Truth was, they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew her visions have never been wrong which meant Lydecker is going to find them. He saw what she saw and it wasn't good. Lydecker is going to take Ben and Alec to reindoctrinate them. Sam, Jackie, Bobby and Victor are all going to be murdered by Manticore. Then, the bastards are going to torture and experiment on Lexi, Jake and Stella to find out what we are.

"It's not going to happen. I'm not going to let them get their hands on our kids." Lexi stated harshly while clenching and unclenching her hands, "I'm not going to let them kill our family. We're unbinding my powers and I'm going to kill that son of a bitch myself."

"Lexi..." Dean whispered as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "c'mon you know those powers don't come from a good place."

"I don't care where they come from! I controlled them before Sam went off the deep end and it gives us an advantage. Lydecker has no idea that I even have them."

"No. You're not using them."

"That is NOT your decision. Are you really willing to let everyone that matters to you die because you're afraid that I'm gonna go bat shit and turn into my father?"

"Lexi, I know you're not yellow eyes. I don't want you using them because it's a slippery slope..."

There was so much more he wanted to say to Lexi but he just couldn't find the words. Yes, her powers frightened him, he wasn't going to deny that. But it was more than that. He's already seen first hand what happens to her if she gives in to them. Everything that makes her Lexi disappears and is replaced by a cold, calculating imitation. He came close to loosing her once, hell, if Jackie had her way, both Lexi and Sam wouldn't even be alive right now. But Dean held fast to the hope that he could save them. He did save them, thanks to a binding spell he found in Lexi's mom's hunting journal.

Dean knows damn well that Lexi still has nightmares about what happened almost three years ago. They're less frequent now but there are still nights that she wakes up shaking and screaming. When it happens, Dean wraps her up in his arms and whispers soothing words in her ear until she falls back asleep. He never asks her what the nightmares are about; he doesn't have to. He's pretty sure they're close to his own nightmares.

Dean's also certain that his brother is haunted by what happened just under three years ago. Sam gets this look in his eyes, this horrible self loathing look, then dives right into whatever case they're working. Him and Sam have never really talked about what happened except for when Sam showed up on his doorstep. Sam had apologized that day and even though Dean had forgiven him, Sam hasn't forgiven himself. It's these reasons why Dean doesn't want them to unbind their powers. There's too much that could go wrong. One or both of them can go bat shit and then where would they be? Dean and Jackie would be back to hunting them down to try and stop them again. For Dean, it wasn't worth the risk.

**7AM**

Sam groggily made his way into the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee propelling him forward. He poured his coffee with his eyebrow raised. Lexi was seated at the kitchen table while Dean was at the stove making breakfast but that wasn't unusual. It was the coldness between them that wasn't normal, as if they just had a fight. "What's going on?" Sam asked the room in general.

"We need to talk to you and Jackie."

"Oh, well she'll be down in a minute."

Once Jackie joined them in the kitchen, Lexi began describing the vision she had earlier that morning and the plan of action she thought they should follow. At first, Sam was inclined to side with Dean, he knew first hand how dangerous their powers could be but then Lexi's argument on how this decision had to be based on strategy and not emotion made him reconsider. Sam knew she was right. If they made this decision based on their emotions they would surely be walking straight into her vision. He wasn't about to let that happen. "Dean, Lexi's right. I think we should unbind her powers. Lydecker has no clue that she has them. Plus, she can get into their base camp relatively easily."

"Are you crazy, Sammy? Last time..."

"This isn't like last time." Jackie interrupted, "I was there too Dean. She was fine until Sammy went all dark side and took Jake, but before that she controlled them. I don't know about you but I'm not ready to die at Lydecker's hand. I'm not afraid to die. That's apart of the job. We're all gonna die bloody but I'm not going out like this."

Lexi reached across the table taking Dean's hand in hers, "You know this is our best bet. I know you're worried about me but we can make the tonic to bind me before hand and I swear I'll drink it as soon as we take Manticore and Lydecker down."

"I want to unbind my powers too." Sam stated looking straight at Dean with determination. "I might not have as many parlor tricks as Lexi but they could be helpful."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought for sure that Jackie would back him up. After all, she was there when he had tried to bind Lexi and had actually tried to convince him to kill her instead. He shook his head trying to make sense of what was happening. He just couldn't believe they were all on board for this despite what happened last time they had their mojo. Dean sighed looking from Lexi to Sam to Jackie and back again, "I don't like this one damn bit but if we can take them all out then I guess...maybe we should do it but on one condition. You, Lex, will not gank anyone. You get us in and burn the place to the ground but I'm the one that's gonna end that sonofabitch."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Reviews would be great!

**April 9**

Lexi was sitting in bed reading her mother's hunting journal, the maps and pictures of the building she was supposed to be studying were tossed to the side. She couldn't concentrate on them at the moment. She was having second thoughts about their plan, well actually, she was having second thoughts about unbinding her powers. She had to make up her mind either way soon because in two weeks her stitches were being removed and Stella would come any day after that. They had decided they would wait to unbind her powers until after she had Stella. Lexi didn't want to take the chance of the spell harming her daughter.

Lexi closed the journal and sighed before running her hand down the worn cover. It breaks her heart to read the plans her mother had for her. How she was going to bind Lexi's powers and stop hunting so that she could have a normal life. Lexi can't help but feel like she's letting her mother down.

"Mom?"

Lexi wipes her eyes discreetly before looking up with a smile plastered on her face, "Yeah Benny?"

"Can I ask you something?" He questions as he makes his way over to the bed. Lexi nods and Ben climbs on to the bed next to her, "Are you and Dad really going to take on Manticore?"

"Yeah, we are."

"But you're all ordinaries. I don't understand how you think you can win."

"I'm not really an ordinary."

"Well, yeah, you're psychic but that's not going to help you against Manticore."

Lexi ran her hand down the cover of the journal and decided she was going to have to tell Ben, and Alec, the truth about what she was. She sighed as she looked at Ben knowing that if anyone could understand about being different, her older boys would. "I'm more than psychic. See, my biological father had his own genetic engineering program going and I'm the result. He told my mom his name was Michael. She fell in love with him and got pregnant with me. Well, he wasn't who or what he said he was. When she found out the truth, she attempted to kill him. See, my mom, Megan Conners, was a hunter. She came from a long line of hunters dating back to the early 1600's and she died trying to protect me. My father was a demon named Azazel. He murdered her when I was six months old, burned her alive in my nursery. Somehow, my Uncle Gavin got me out of the house and hid me from my father but he wiped out all the Conners. Me and my Uncle Gavin are the only ones left."

"Mom..."

"Let me finish, Benny. My powers started when I turned twenty two. It was just visions at first and then I had one about Dean dying. So, I left New York to find him. Your dad thought I was one of Azazel's special kids like your Uncle Sammy but my powers developed way faster than his. By then, Azazel was coming to me in dreams saying 'You make a father proud.' I thought he was messing with my head since I was adopted. Then when I was pregnant with your brother Jake, I found out the truth. I was so scared to tell your dad because Azazel murdered his mother too. And I kept thinking I'm what they hunt, how could he stay with me let alone love me? The thing about your dad though, he's loyal and stubborn. He kept telling me I wasn't like my father, that I would never be like him. It was all true until something bad happened. Your Uncle Sammy turned and he stole Jake when he was a baby. I lost it. I turned into the thing I always feared I would. I was my father's daughter and I did some terrible things until your dad saved me. Since then, my powers have been on lock down. The truth is, I know me using these powers would save all of us from Manticore but you're dad's right it's a slippery slope."

"Wow."

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you or your brothers."

"I'm not afraid of you. You have something inside you like me and Alec do but it's like you and dad told us that doesn't make us bad."

"Hey, Benny," Both Ben and Lexi turn to see Dean leaning in the doorway. He smiles at his son as he makes his way across the room, "why don't you go outside and play with your brothers?"

Ben nods and leans over kissing his mom's cheek before leaving the room. Lexi stares down at her hands not wanting to meet her husband's eyes. She feels the mattress sink from his added weight but doesn't lift her gaze, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." Dean states quietly while he lifts her chin to make her look at him, "I don't know how many times I need to say this but just cuz you're father was an evil sonofabitch doesn't make you evil."

"Dean, I...I did..."

"Horrible things? Yeah, so have I. Everyone has but what really counts is that you regret doing those things. C'mon Lex, I've known you since you were sixteen, you're not evil. Those powers don't make you who you are Lex. You're kind and you care about people. Hell, you're a surgeon, you save people. Baby girl, if I could get rid of those powers for you I would."

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"No problem."

Dean lays his hand over hers not knowing what else to say. It kills him to see how she rips herself a part over something she had no say in. So, she has some demon blood, Sam does too. That's not what decides what kind of people they are, their actions do. And he'll keep telling them that with his dying breath. He squeezes her hand, smiles and then says, "Hey, what I really came up here for was to see if you felt up to going into town to pick out a crib. I figured we could take the boys with us and stop at the diner on the way back."

"Sounds good to me."

**Two hours later**

Alec wandered up and down the aisles of the baby store despite his father's direct order to stay in sight. He was bored out of his mind and couldn't understand why it was taking his mother so long to pick out a crib. It wasn't like Stella was gonna care what she was sleeping in. He walked a little further down the aisle and stopped in front of a display of colorful baby toys. He cocked his head to the side before taking one of the toys off the display. He gave the little stuffed pink bear a shake dropping it the moment it started playing, "Twinkle, twinkle little star."

"So, this is where you ran off to, uh?" Alec froze at the sound of the low rumbling voice and then stiffened when the heavy hand landed on his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to stay where I could see you?"

Alec turned to see his dad looking down at him with his eyebrow quirked, "Sorry, dad but this is SO BORING."

"Yeah, I know but we're getting outta here. Your mom finally picked out a crib and I'm STARVING."

Alec's face broke out in a huge grin. There was one thing that could always make him smile, diner food. He couldn't wait till there was a cheeseburger and chili fries in front of him. He turned to follow his dad then stopped just as suddenly. "Hey, dad? Can we get this for Stella?" Alec held up the little pink bear he had dropped giving it a little wave, "I think she NEEDS this bear."

"Yeah, sure. Let's get moving kiddo before your mom changes her mind."

**Phillips Avenue Diner**

Dean steered his older two boys into a booth by the window without a hitch. His youngest boy though, was now fighting him tooth and nail over getting into the high chair. Jake threw the temper tantrum of all temper tantrums in the middle of the diner proclaiming for all to hear that he was a big boy now and was not sitting in the baby chair. Dean stared at his normally easy going son stupefied. His initial reaction was to tell his three years old he'd give him something to cry about if he didn't get into that high chair but the words died on his lips when he heard Lexi say softly, "Dean, ask for a booster." Dean nodded his head while looking down at Jake who had his chubby little arms crossed and was glaring up at him defiantly as if daring him to try and put him in the high chair again. Dean cocked his eyebrow and walked over to the hostess station to get a booster seat.

Once Jake was situated in his booster seat and happily playing with the packets of jelly, Dean thought they could have a nice peaceful dinner, that is until Alec began gripping over ordering off the kids menu.

"I want a double bacon cheeseburger." Alec declared slamming his hand on the table, "Why do I have to order off the kids menu?"

Dean looked up from his menu his eyebrow quirked, "Ya know what my old man would say to that Alec? Nice to want. And guess what I know you can't finish a double bacon cheeseburger and you're a kid so you order off the kids menu."

"But Dad!"

"No buts, kiddo."

"Fine. Then I guess I'll give the waffle banana split a whirl."

"Alec, that's not dinner."

"You didn't say it had to be a dinner item just that it had to be on the kids menu, Dad."

Dean was about to argue further when Lexi placed her hand over his and interrupted him, "Let him have it, Dean. It's not like we take them out to eat a lot."

To keep the peace, Dean went along with it. He closed his menu and signaled for their waitress to come over. He watched his three boys as they colored on the back of their place mats wondering what the hell he was going to do in a few weeks when a fourth kid was added to their family. Over a year ago when Lexi told him she wanted to give Jake a sibling he thought it was a good idea. They could surely handle two kids but now with Ben and Alec joining the family? Him and Lexi were going to be outnumbered and that left Dean scared shitless.

**May 1st**

**11 PM**

Lexi laid in bed counting minutes. She had not been feeling well since after dinner and had chalked it up to indigestion. This, was definitely not indigestion. She sat up in bed turning the light on before shaking her husband gently, "Dean, Dean sweetie wake up."

"Hmmmm?"

"It's time."

"Time for wha'?"

"Dean, I'm in labor."

Dean bolted out of bed his eyes wide. He began pulling on random articles of clothing as he muttered to himself. He stopped suddenly staring at his wife, "Where's your bag?"

"In the trunk of the Impala, where you put it a week ago."

"Right. We have to call your doctor."

"I can do that on the way to the hospital."

"What hospital?"

"Sioux Falls Hospital. Dean calm down. Everything's going to be okay."

Dean was on the verge of a panic attack. Everything was not okay. She was in labor and given the fact that she already has had a difficult pregnancy, anything could go wrong. He had to tell himself to breathe as he helped Lexi down the stairs and into the Impala. He stopped at the driver's side door taking a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't matter that he had already been through this three years ago, he was still freaking out. In a few hours, he would be responsible for a whole other person.

They made it to the hospital in record time. Dean still couldn't understand how Lexi could be so calm even after her water broke in the car. He slammed the car in park and ran around to the passenger side door to help her out with shaking hands, "C'mon lets go."

"I'm okay. Calm down."

"I'm fine."

An orderly met them at the door with a wheelchair and brought Lexi in the Emergency room. She calmly told the nurse that she was in labor and she had already called her doctor. Dean listened to all this and glared down at the clipboard of paperwork that the nurse handed him to fill out. He looked at Lexi and then the paperwork cursing under his breath. He filled it out as quickly as possible and handed over their insurance cards. He could feel the panic tightening his chest as his anxiousness took over. All Dean wanted to do was to get to wherever his wife was.

Dean ran up five flights of stairs to the maternity ward. There was no way he was waiting for an elevator. He wanted to get to Lexi as quickly as possible. He tore down the hallway checking room numbers until he found room 518. He pushed the door open and skidded to halt when he saw Lexi sitting up in bed calmly.

"You okay, Dean?"

"Me?" Dean panted taking the chair next to her bed, "I'm fine."

"You need to relax."

"I am relaxed!"

"I'm fine, Stella's fine. There's nothing for you to worry about. We just have to wait."

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's peachy fucking keen."

Now that Lexi was in her room, the waiting was the worst part for Dean. Doctors and nurses that kept coming in saying it wasn't time yet were making him anxious. Her contractions were getting closer together and seeing her in pain left Dean feeling helpless and frustrated. He went out to the Nurse's station to ask when they were going to give her the epidural since there was nothing else he could do for his wife at the moment. A few minutes later a nurse came in to give Lexi her drugs carrying one of the biggest needles Dean had ever seen. He suddenly flashed back to when she was in labor with Jake and excused himself to call Sam. He wasn't about to have a repeat of ending up in the bed next to her with a knot the size of a baseball on the back of his head.

**May 2nd**

**6:30 AM**

Dean couldn't believe it. The whole time Lexi was pregnant with Stella, it felt surreal. Now, seeing his little girl made it very real to him. He couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered on his face as he watched his wife count Stella's fingers and toes. Lexi looked so incredibly happy holding their little girl that she practically glowed.

"You okay, Dean?" she asked while shifting Stella in her arms, "You're awful quiet."

He nodded in response. He was suddenly nervous; his palms were sweating and his hands shook slightly.

"You wanna hold her?"

Dean stared at the little pink bundle in Lexi's arms. He wanted to hold her more than anything. He wiped his palms on his jeans while he scooted his chair closer to the bed. He cleared his throat and reached for his little girl, "Yeah, give her to me."

Dean felt himself relax the moment Lexi put Stella in his arms. Everything was gonna be okay. Nothing else mattered at the moment except that their daughter was born happy and healthy. All their problems felt miles away. He would deal with Manticore and Lydecker but not today. Lexi inched closer to them fussing with Stella's blanket and hat before turning to Dean her face all lit up with a smile, "Look what we did."

"Yeah," Dean snorted, "look what we did."

"You're not happy?"

"I'm more than happy, Lex."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know I am." He whispered while he gazed down at their daughter that was now asleep in his arms.

Lexi leaned over staring at their little girl's face. She could already see that Stella had her mouth and nose, the same dark hair as well, but Lexi hoped she would have her father's gold flecked green eyes, "Look at her Dean. She's so perfect."

"She really is." He said softly leaning forward to kiss Lexi's cheek, "Go to sleep."

"You should call Sam."

"I'll make a deal with you, Lex." Dean said flashing his most adorable smile, "You go to sleep and maybe I'll call him."

Lexi shook her head trying not to smile but she gave into her husband's request and settled back against the pillows closing her eyes. Dean kissed her forehead once she fell asleep and joined her on her hospital bed. He made himself comfortable against the headboard with Stella secure in his sturdy arms. Dean wasn't ready to give his daughter up just yet when the nurse came in to take her for the night. He asked the nurse if it would be okay if Stella stayed with them in the room. She nodded saying something about Dean making sure to lay her on her back in the little clear plastic crib and that a nurse would be by later to check on them. A little while later Dean did as he was told but moved the crib up against the side of the bed just to be safe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Reviews would be great!

**May 2nd**

**Sioux Falls Hospital**

**1PM**

Dean was exhausted. He figured he only got around two hours of sleep. Once he had put Stella in her crib he had dozed off himself. Of course, when he had finally gotten somewhat comfortable, the parade of nurses began. Dean tolerated the first few nurses but by the time the nurse that wanted to discuss breastfeeding came in he excused himself to call the handful of family and friends to give them the news. He had called Sam first, who had put him on speaker, so that his three boys could hear the news. Then, he called Lexi's parents. He always dreaded talking to her father Joe. There was no love lost between the two of them. No matter what Dean did he was always the bad guy in Joe Brennan's eyes. To be fair, Dean figured it probably had something to do with the fact that on their first official date he had taken his teenager daughter to a bar and got her drunk. Although, who lets their sixteen year old daughter date a twenty one year old? Dean would never let that happen with Stella.

Once his phone calls were made, he went back to Bobby's for a bite to eat, a quick nap and a shower. Now, he was making his way through the lobby with his three boys to bring them up to see their mom and introduce them to their baby sister. Dean stopped in front of the gift shop with his three boys. He pulled out his wallet handing Ben some bills, "Here get something for your mom and sister, k?"

"Why does Ben get to hold the money?" Alec demanded.

"Cuz you'd waste it on junk food."

"That's not true Dad!"

"Really? You saying if I gave you twenty bucks you wouldn't blow it on candy, chips and soda?"

Alec shifted from foot to foot thinking over what he would do with twenty bucks. He looked up at his Dad cheekily, "Nah, you're right. I'd totally blow it on junk."

Dean chuckled carding his fingers through Alec's hair. "Your brother handles the money but here's another ten, get some snacks for every one Alec."

"Ya know I could just steal it and keep the ten bucks."

"Alec! I expect a receipt and change."

"I'm just trying to hone my skills!"

"You try and hone your skills here and I will put my foot so far up your..."

Ben grabbed Alec by the arm and started dragging him away, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll keep an eye on him."

Dean left the twins in the gift shop while he took Jake to see his mom and new baby sister. Jake chattered the whole way up to the fifth floor as he bounced in his father's arms. Dean really hoped his excitement would last when Jake finally met Stella. After all, Jake did take to Ben and Alec quickly enough but he still continued to get the majority of his parent's attention. This was a different situation all together, Jake was no longer going to be the main focus. Dean had already sat Jake down explaining this to his young son and hoped there wouldn't be too much sibling rivalry on his part. All the concerns Dean had over Jake accepting his little sister went out the door the moment Dean brought Jake into Lexi's hospital room. Jake's whole face broke out into a smile as he squirmed in his father's arms, "S'ELLA! Down Daddy! I wanna say Hi to S'ella!"

Dean put Jake down on the floor and laughed as he watched his little boy scramble over to the bed where Lexi was holding Stella. She smiled at Jake, shifted Stella in her arms and pushed back Jake's hair, "This is your little sister Jake. Say hi."

"Hi, S'ella. Mommy can I hold her? Please. I be careful."

Lexi and Dean exchanged a look before Dean lifted Jake on to the bed. "Here buddy, sit next to your mom and you can hold her."

Lexi helped Jake get situated and then placed Stella in his arms. Jake beamed down at his little sister and then up at his parents. He turned his attention back to Stella, "Hi S'ella 'm your big brother. Daddy say I have to share my toys and stuff. I will cuz 'm gonna be a good big brother and we're gonna play and..." Jake looked up at his father his little face scrunching up, "What else you say I do wit her Daddy?"

Dean smiled at his young son carding his fingers through his spiky blonde hair, "That you're gonna watch out for her and protect her always cuz that's what big brothers do."

Jake nodded before turning back to his baby sister, "Yeah, S'ella 'm gonna do all that too."

**Gift Shop**

**Sioux Falls Hospital**

Alec picked up a card shoving it towards his older twin. He was already bored and had his eye on the bags of candy that were on the far wall. Ben was taking Dad's orders far too seriously for Alec's liking. He wouldn't let him get more than a foot away from him before Ben would be right by his side. "Really, Ben? C'mon I ain't gonna steal anything."

"You better not, Dad'll kick your butt."

Alec snorted, rolled his eyes and headed towards the wall of candy. He grabbed a bag of Gummi bears for his mom. He then grabbed some chips, a bag of pork rinds and a couple of sodas. Ben was hot on his heels holding a stuffed giraffe, the card and a small bouquet of pink flowers. He watched Alec carefully making sure he put everything on the counter. Alec huffed in annoyance, he really had to do something to break Ben of his blind obedience. Sometimes you had to break the rules, it was fun.

The boys made their way up to room 518 with Alec chattering the whole way. Ben did his best to tune out his twin but that only made him talk louder. By the time they reached their mom's room Ben had had enough. He whirled around pushing Alec against the wall and poking his finger into his twin's chest. "Will you just shut up already!" Alec opened and closed his mouth like a fish, he was shocked. Ben smirked at his brother in triumph before going to their mom's room.

The twins gathered around the plastic crib looking down at their little sister while she slept. Neither one was quite sure what to make of her since they've never actually seen a baby before. She was small, pink and defenseless. Ben and Alec now understood why their father had set them down and explained the importance of being a big brother. It was a job both boys were ready to take on.

**A Few Hours Later**

After dropping the boys off at Bobby's, Dean stopped at the florist to pick something up for Lexi. He walked around aimlessly for a good fifteen minutes before he admitted defeat and walked up to the register.

"Can I help you, sir?"

He flashed his most charming smile at the older woman that was behind the counter, "I'm looking for something for my wife. We had a baby girl this morning and I want to..." Dean sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "get her something special but I'm totally lost here. All I know for sure is she doesn't like red roses. Oh and her favorite color is purple."

"Hmm let's see. How about an arrangement of purple roses, different shades of purple stock and wax flowers with green mini hydrangea?"

"Um...sure."

Dean walked into Lexi's hospital room twenty minutes later carrying the bouquet of purple and green flowers in one hand and a bag of take out in the other. His eyes swept the room for anything unusual but only found his two girls to be sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself while placing the flowers on the stand next to his wife's bed before settling down in the chair on the other side where Stella's crib is.

He peers down at his sleeping daughter still amazed at the sight of her. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen with her patch of dark hair, little button nose and perfect little bow mouth. Dean reaches a hand into her crib, his index finger gently brushing over her small hand. "Hey, Stella," he whispers, "Daddy's back." He smiles in surprise when she responds to his voice opening her small hand to grip his finger tight.

"Dean?" Lexi says softly, her voice thick with sleep, "Thought you were going home..."

"I did. I brought you some thing."

Lexi looks to her right and sees the bouquet, "They're gorgeous. Thank you but you don't need to camp out here with us."

"I know but I'm not leaving my girls."

She smiles knowing full well nothing was going to make her husband give up his post at the side of her bed. His over protectiveness could drive her crazy most days but at the moment it made her heart melt. Lexi grabbed his other hand squeezing it gently. Dean looked at her, his gold flecked green eyes soft and happy as he squeezed her hand in return. She couldn't help smiling even wider. This is all she ever wanted for them; Dean relaxed and happy with the family he's always yearned for.

She knew since the day their eyes locked on each others in Pete and Elda's Diner that he was the one. She had this deep seeded feeling before they ever spoke to each other. Lexi can't explain how she knew, maybe it was some kind of whisper of her psychic powers that had yet to make themselves known, she doesn't know. It's the same feeling she has right now. She just knows that no matter what Lydecker tries to do to them, they're going to win because they have something worth fighting for.

**May 4** **th**

**2AM**

Sam couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, fluffed his pillows but try as he may, sleep would not come. Insomnia wasn't anything new to Sam, he was well versed in being sleep deprived but this was different. He was all wound up about Manticore. He knew deep in his bones that the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan. He sighed, figured that if he couldn't sleep he might as well get some research done. He made his way down to the kitchen to make himself some coffee to find Dean standing in front of the microwave in his boxer briefs with Stella in the crook of his arm.

"What are you doing up Dean?"

"I could ask you the same thing little brother. I'm heating up a bottle, see it's feeding time for my lil cutie pie here."

"I thought Lexi was...ya know, breastfeeding."

"She is. It's called a breast pump Sam, so don't use the milk that's in the glass pitcher."

Sam made a face while pouring himself the last cup of coffee. He joined Dean at the kitchen table watching his brother feed Stella before asking, "Don't you...I dunno man find the whole thing sorta weird?"

"No, Sammy. It's a beautiful and natural thing. You're a prude, you know that." Sam pulled a face huffing causing Dean to smirk in his direction, "What' really on your mind little brother?"

"Manticore. The unbinding ritual. I know you don't want both of us to do it. So, I won't. Besides, Lexi's a lot more powerful than I ever was. When are you planning for all this to go down?"

Dean nodded, placed the now empty bottle on the table and shifted Stella to burp her. He sat there for a moment patting his daughter's back while whispering words of encouragement before answering his brother. "Victor's swinging by tomorrow night to discuss the plan."

**May 5** **th**

Victor showed up at Bobby's an hour before dinner carrying a thick manila folder. Sam greeted him with a slap to the shoulder and an offer of whiskey and holy water. Victor rolled his eyes but downed the drink to prove he wasn't possessed. He handed the now empty glass back to Sam his eyebrow quirked, "Where's Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Well, Bonnie's getting dinner ready and Clyde's upstairs getting Stella." Sam gestured to the folder Victor was holding, "What's that?"

"Intel on Manticore's dummy corp and it's share holders."

Dean came downstairs a few moments later with Stella resting against his chest while singing softly to her. He walked into the library still singing to his little girl when he stopped short seeing his brother and Victor smirking at him. Dean felt his face burn with embarrassment. He ducked his head scratching with his free hand, "Hey, Victor."

"Hey, Dean. So, this is Stella?" Victor stood up and walked across the room. Dean shifted Stella in his arms so he could see her. Victor peered down at the baby in his friend's arms whistling before looking back up at Dean. "She's beautiful, Man, looks like her Mama. My friend, you are in trouble."

"Yeah, don't I know it."

After the kids were put to bed Dean, Lexi, Sam, Jackie, Victor and Bobby sat around the kitchen table going over the intel that Victor had brought with him. Dean was studying the map in front of him along with the blue prints Victor had in the folder, "So, there's nothing around these buildings?"

"Nope, nothing. It's smack dead in the middle of nowhere. So, how you wanna do this Dean?"

"We're gonna hit 'em hard and fast. You guys get the kids out and I'm gonna take out Lydecker."

Victor rubbed his chin while looking straight at Dean, "And how do you suggest we sneak into a secret military operation?"

"Easy man," Dean smirked as his eyes fell on Lexi, "We got our own genetically enhanced chick right here."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Reviews would be great!

**May 5** **th**

**Night**

It's eleven thirty according to the clock on the microwave and Dean, Sam and Victor are the only ones left sitting at the kitchen table. The maps are pushed off to the side along with the photographs of the area. The buildings schematics are now in the center of the table surrounded by three glasses and a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue that Victor had brought for Dean in celebration of his daughter's arrival. Sam taps a spot on the schematics impatiently. He wants to go through the front and his overly cautious older brother wants to go through the back. Sam's about fed up at the moment. If Sam hears him say, 'This has to be surgically clean.' one more time, he's gonna lose his shit.

After arguing for another half an hour the brothers finally decide on a plan. Once Sam hacks into Manticore's security system and loops the video feed, Lexi will get the guards to open the gate. Dean is adamant that she will only use her mind control thing on them. Then, they will all enter through the front and divide into teams of two; Dean and Lexi, Jackie and Sam, Victor and Bobby. It's decided that the kids will stay back in Connecticut with Lexi's Uncle Gavin much to Dean's dislike. He would much rather drop the kids off with Ellen but as Victor pointed out it was too easy to connect the Winchesters to Ellen. Given the fact that Gavin Connor was presumed dead was a plus. No one would be looking for him if the mission went side ways.

Once they had every aspect of their plan nailed down, Dean helped Victor and Sam polish off the last of the Johnny Walker before he excused himself to join his wife upstairs. He found her sitting up in bed reading a Stephen King novel. Dean arched his eyebrow and kicked off his boots before stripping down to his boxer briefs, "What you don't get enough horror in your life now you gotta read about it?"

"I was just trying to distract myself."

"From what?"

"What we're about to do." She closed her book sighing before she turned to look at her husband. Dean joins her on the bed slipping under the covers as she watches him with wide eyes, "I know you really don't want me to do this."

"No, baby girl, I don't. The thing is unleashing your powers scare the hell outta me but what you showed me in that vision scares me even more. 'M not gonna let our family die..." Dean rubs her cheek with the pad of his thumb before pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth. "and 'm sure as hell ain't gonna let anything bad happen to you."

"I know you won't. I think we should do the unbinding soon. I...we need to make sure I got my mojo before we walk in there."

"Ok, we'll do it in a few days then."

Dean's eyes roam over her body taking in the way her lavender nightie clings to the valleys and plains of her body. The nightie ends at her mid thigh giving him an ample view of her toned legs. He trails his fingers down her exposed thigh, it's smooth, freshly waxed. Dean bites down on his bottom lip to stifle his groan and tells himself it's too soon. Before Lexi knows what's happening Dean rolls on top of her pushing her body down into the mattress while pulling her legs up against his sides. He's feasting on her mouth with intensity, his tongue wrapping so tightly around hers that she can taste and smell the whiskey on his breath. Dean leans back slightly looking at Lexi for a sign of protest. When he gets none he begins kissing and nibbling along her jaw.

She smells so good to him, like the beach and something flowery. He drags his lips down her throat to the top of her chest. He's been aching to do this for months now, feel her soft body under his. She has her fingers in his hair, she's make little mewling noises and arching her body up against him. He pushes the lace of her nightgown out of the way, hands move up to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing across her nipples until they form stiff peaks. Leaning down, Dean licks a broad swipe across her nipple before wrapping his lips around the hard bud. Lexi arches up into his mouth whimpering his name. She tastes like coconut, he wants to taste more of her, needs to have more of her. He turns his attention to her other nipple, tongue swirling and teasing as he slips a hand between her legs.

"Dean, stop." she whispers pushing against his chest to get him off of her, "It's too soon."

"Lex...c'mon it's been five months." Dean whines as he lifts his head and pouts. "Five LONG months. I didn't even get birthday sex."

"I'm very well aware but we have to wait at least a month, you know that."

Dean brushes his lips against hers gently before rolling off her. He lays on his back staring at the chipped paint on the ceiling and grunts in frustration. This sucks so bad that he doesn't even have enough words to explain his frustration. It's not just about the no sex for the past five months, he misses her. Which Dean knows is stupid since she is lying right next to him but it's how he feels. He sighs before turning to look at his wife, "Yeah, yeah I know, still sucks. Oh and FYI you wearing these sexy little nighties isn't helping any."

Lexi can't help but smile at him. She knows damn well it doesn't really matter what she wears to bed. Dean would try to get into her pants even if she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. She moves closer to him resting her head on his shoulder and traces the tattoo of her name on his chest. He looks down at her with a quirked eyebrow as she moves her fingers away from the tattoo and begins rubbing his chest in small circles. "I know it sucks sweetie but at least you don't have to worry about me being safe since I'm not bed ridden anymore."

"Lex, I'll always worry about keeping you and the kids safe. That ain't ever gonna change. If something happens to you, your blood's gonna be on my hands."

"No, Dean. If something happens to me it's not on you. It's on me. I mean we're hunters...there's always a possibility something will go wrong. It's part of the job."

"I brought you into this life, Lex. Anything happens it's my fault."

"Dean Winchester that is bullshit and you know it. I was going to be in this life whether or not we ever met."

"You don't know that. Your mom didn't wanna raise you to be a hunter."

Lexi propped up on her elbow and stared at Dean. She didn't understand why he had to put so much pressure on himself. It wasn't his duty to keep her safe and it wasn't his fault she wanted to hunt. She loved him and she would follow him any where. "Yeah, I know she didn't but you don't think Azazel wouldn't have found me anyway? C'mon, Dean, let's be honest here. I was gonna be in this life one way or another so stop putting it on yourself, okay."

"I never wanted this for you. You deserve better than me."

"There is no one better out there for me. You're it for me. I love YOU."

"What about that Michael guy you were with in New York? He's a doctor isn't he?"

"So what if he was? That doesn't make him a better person than you. I left Michael to come find you didn't I? He was a rebound guy. And when I was finally honest with myself I realized I wanted YOU. I always wanted you. And ya know what? I love our family and our strange life. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I like hunting, it makes me feel close to my mom. And I know even though she didn't want this for me, she's proud. We save people, Dean. If I help save one kid's mom, then it's totally worth it."

"Wow, Lex, that was so inspirational." Dean smiled down at Lexi his eyes all lit up mischievously, "I wanna go kill something now."

**May 9** **th**

Dean had been camped out in the garage all afternoon. He told himself it wasn't hiding if he was working on something. At the moment he had the hood of the Impala popped open and was giving his baby a much needed tune up. He was trying to keep himself busy and not think about what they were planning to do. Tonight they were taking the first step in their plan by unbinding Lexi. It still wasn't sitting right with him. There were too many things that could go wrong. She could go bat shit crazy and take off after Lydecker on her own or the spell might not even work. He was hoping for the latter.

Dean turned back to the task at hand focusing on removing the spark plugs. He came out here to make sure the car was in tip top shape to make the trek to Winchester, CT and to take his mind off their current situation. It wasn't working. He couldn't concentrate, his mind kept going back to all the ways this thing could go sideways. It wasn't that he didn't trust his wife because he did. He had this feeling that it was all gonna blow up in his face that he couldn't shake. There was too much riding on this, something bad was gonna go down, he just knew it.

"Hey Dean, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, hey Sammy. I'm um just giving my baby a tune up."

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You got everything for the spell?"

"Almost. We need one more ingredient."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Your blood."

"Excuse me?"

"Spell says it needs the blood of the binder. That's you and it needs to be fresh. Basically you have to bleed into the potion while it's being made."

"Okay."

"Dean, are you sure you're alright? You seem... I dunno."

"I said I'm fine. Was there another reason for you to come out here or not? See I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"I just came out here to let you know that Victor came through on those all access FBI sector passes."

Dean nodded and went back to changing out the spark plugs. He could feel Sam staring daggers into his back but didn't turn to look at his brother. He knew Sam wanted to talk but Dean was not in the mood to share and care. All he wanted was to be left alone and work on his car. He didn't think that was too much to ask for. Dean sighed in relief when he heard Sam huff behind him before he stomped off and slammed the garage door.

**Later that night**

The adults gathered around the pot that was being heated on Bobby's desk once the children were asleep. Dean was in the center, his left hand held over the pot while his right hand gripped a silver knife. He looked at Lexi his eyebrow quirked and asked her again, "Are you sure you wanna do this babe? You don't have to, we'll find another way."

She took a deep breath and held her husband's gaze, "Yeah, I'm sure. You already made the binding potion so let's just do this."

Dean nodded and turned his left hand palm side up. He grimaced slightly as he slit open his left hand. He closed his eyes, clenched his left hand closed and turned it so the blood could drip freely into the potion below. It began to hiss and bubble immediately turning the once clear potion to a deep bluish black color signaling that it was complete. Lexi filled the glass that was sitting next to the pot, raised it in a silent toast and began drinking which was Dean's cue to start the spell. He began chanting, "Vox aboleso, Lacuna abolesco, Venit they unde ex, Iam lemma reverto. Exsisto diutius haud vox suum permissum."

Lexi dropped the glass, her hands flying to her throat. She fell to the floor choking and shaking violently, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. Dean dropped to his knees next to his wife grabbing a hold of her to keep her still. "Lexi!"

Sam was on the other side of Lexi now, his hands gripping her arms. "Dean you have to keep chanting or this is all for nothing. I got her, Dean. Keep going."

Dean met his brother's eyes and nodded before continuing the chant, "Vox aboleso, Lacuna abolesco, Venit they unde ex, Iam lemma reverto. Exsisto diutius haud vox suum permissum. Vox aboleso, Lacuna abolesco, Venit they unde ex, Iam lemma reverto. Exsisto diutius haud vox suum permissum."

Lexi and the room became eerily still. There wasn't a sound in the room, not even their breathing could be heard. Dean stared down at Lexi's lifeless body fearing the worst. He reached a hand out tentively to check for a pulse when her eyes flew open and a rush of red smoke entered her mouth. "Lex?"

"Hey, Dean. Hmmm always like when you speak Latin...so damn sexy."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, it came out deep and throaty. He then gathered her up in his arms crushing her to himself in his relief. He leaned down pressing a kiss into the top of her hair and whispered, "You had me worried for a minute there. How do you feel? Did it work?"

"I don't know." She stated hoarsely as Dean helped her to her feet. "I thought I'd feel them inside me, the powers I mean."

"Well, see if you can throw me against the wall." Lexi shrugged waving her right index and middle finger lazily in Dean's direction. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched him hurtle across the room and through one of the library's pocket doors. "Damn, Lex, you pissed off at me or something?"

"What? NO! I didn't even flick my wrist that hard. I dunno what...OH MY GOD! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Dean muttered rubbing the back of his head while he came back into the room, "Not like I haven't been tossed threw a door before. What I don't get is why you got so much juice."

Bobby came around the desk holding Megan Connor's journal open in his hand before shoving it towards Dean. He shook his head and stabbed his finger at the open page, "Answer's simple. You bound her three years ago but her powers get stronger as she gets older. So, whatever mojo she had then is three times stronger now. Which is a good thing since you lot of idjits are gonna storm the castle and all that."

**Upstairs**

Ben and Alec were huddled on top of the stairs the whole time during Lexi's unbinding. They looked at each other both knowing what this meant. Their parents were going to attempt to take Manticore down. Alec, like always, kept a brave face on but Ben knew better. His younger twin was just as nervous as he was. Alec turned looking at his brother as he grasped his hand, "Don't worry, Benny. Dad's got this. If any ordinary can take down Manticore it's him."

"How can you be so sure of that, Alec?"

"Um I dunno cuz me and you are awesome. And we were made from his DNA which means he's awesome too. Plus dad's like the best hunter out there and mom's a super freak with powers too."

"But there's only two of them and Manticore has lots..."

"No buts. Dad promised he'd keep us safe from them and he will. C'mon we gotta finish packing up. We're leaving tomorrow."

Ben nodded and followed his brother back up to their room. He wished he could blindly believe in their dad's chances as Alec did. What Ben knew for sure was that the people at Manticore were monsters that would stop at nothing to hurt you. One man to take down that whole nameless operation just didn't seem possible to Ben. He hoped that he was wrong but just to be safe once Alec was asleep he slipped his picture of the Blue Lady out of the book he had hidden her in. His mom had explained to him how she wasn't the Blue Lady but The Blessed Virgin Mary or Mother of God. She taught him the prayers Hail Mary and Hail Holy Queen but tonight he would say his own prayer. He clutched her picture tight in his hand asking her to protect him and his family like he had down almost nightly at Manticore. Tonight though, he had nothing to leave as an offering. He hoped that wouldn't matter.

**May 10** **th**

Alec stood in the hallway with his duffel bag at his feet. He felt strange. He didn't think he'd be sad about leaving Bobby's house but he was. It was the first place in his whole life that he ever felt safe. He wandered into the library running his hand over a stack of Bobby's old dusty books, he was really going to miss this place.

"Hey kiddo, it's time to go."

"Ok, dad." Alec said as he turned around. He quirked his eyebrow and crossed his arms before asking, "Why aren't me and Ben going with you and mom?"

"It's better if we split up. Lydecker thinks you boys are traveling with me. It's less likely your Aunt Jackie and Uncle Sammy will get stopped with you boys."

"Fine but why do I have to go with Uncle Sammy?"

"Then go with your Aunt Jackie. I don't care who goes with who just that one of you boys go with one of them." Dean placed his hand of Alec's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "C'mon, we're burning daylight and I wanna get to the safe house as fast as possible."

**The Americana Motel**

By the time Sam and Ben got to the motel Dean was ready to chew his arm off. He glared at Sam as his younger brother walked into the motel room behind Ben. Sam was supposed to be here an hour ago and besides Dean being sick with worry he was also starving. "What took you so long Samantha?" Dean snapped, "We're all HUNGRY."

"Construction, accidents, sector police. You name it."

"Oh you couldn't I dunno call?"

"Cell phone died."

"Yeah, well get your ass in gear you're coming with me to get take out."

"But I..."

"SAMMY!"

Sam huffed and dropped his duffel before following Dean out to the Impala. He had just spent the whole day driving the moving truck, he really wasn't in the mood to listen to his brother's bitching. Sam loved Dean, he really did but it was times like this when he wanted to put his foot up his brother's ass.

Sam got in the Impala eying his older brother wearily. Dean was gripping the steering wheel, his jaw clenched, he looked like he was about to blow. Sam cleared his throat before speaking in an effort to keep Dean from snapping at him. "What's going on, Dean?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Dean pulled face as he loosened his grip on the steering wheel, "Victor's plan to draw out Lydecker. It's good. Lex though she ain't...she ain't gonna go for it. She's gonna fight me tooth and nail. Especially since Stella's only a week old."

"Lexi's going to kick your ass."

"Yeah, I know, Sammy."

"You need me to do anything?"

"Yeah, you gotta help me convince her it's the only way."

"Why don't you just lie about where you're going?"

"I can't lie to her Sammy. She's got her mojo back. She could just pluck it right outta my head. And besides do you really think lying to her's a good idea? Remember what happened last time she had her powers and you pissed her off?"

**Later that Night**

After dinner that night Sam and Jackie headed off to their own motel room to get some sleep leaving Dean alone with his wife and kids. Dean was suddenly feeling a bit awkward. He shifted in the kitchen chair he was sitting in as his eyes swept over the room. His three boys were sitting in front of the television watching the cartoon network, Stella was napping in her car seat and Lexi was in the alcove in front of the bathroom on the phone with her Uncle. Dean watched his wife walk the length of the small space. Usually he liked to watch her walk, her movements were normally easy and care free but not tonight. He could see the tension in her movements and didn't want to add to her stress. He had to tell her the plan though. He just didn't know the best way to bring it up. Dean began peeling off the label of his beer bottle to distract himself. He decided in that moment that was gonna get good and drunk then maybe he'd clue his wife in on the plan to draw out Lydecker.

"Dean are you okay?" He looked up to find a pair of gentle and concerned green eyes staring down at him. He pulled a face and shrugged as Lexi sat in the chair next to his placing both of her smaller hands over one of his. "Hey, talk to me."

"Lex...I..."

"What is it?"

Dean met her eyes throwing her a half smile, "You're not gonna like it so I'm just gonna come out with it. Me and Victor have a plan to draw Lydecker out. I'm gonna go up to the town closest to their new headquarters. Get myself on video surveillance at some local spots and someone, you or Jackie, are gonna call Victor with information on my whereabouts. He's gonna then call Lydecker with the intel."

"Are you insane?"

"No but unless you got a better idea I'm all ears."

"Dean what if he's already there and spots you? What then? Why do you need to take the risk, uh?"

"Lex, we both know one of these days my numbers gonna be up. I'm gonna die with a gun in my hand. That's all I have waiting for me."

"What about me? Don't I count? Last time I checked I'm here waiting for you. You're not alone anymore Dean. You have me, you have children. Why are you always running towards death?"

"Of course you count but I have to be the one to do this. He wants me. The plan isn't for him to get me Lex, it's just to draw him out of hiding, to make sure he's at Manticore when we hit it. Trust me. I'm gonna be long gone when Victor makes his call."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the kudos. Reviews would be great!

**May 10** **th**

**Night**

**The Americana Motel**

Alec moved his mac and cheese from one side of the plate to other attempting to make the pile appear smaller. He looked up into a pair of identical green eyes that were watching him like a hawk. Alec huffed before grudgingly taking a bite of his mac and cheese.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"Nothing, Dad."

"Uh. Then why aren't you eating?"

Alec shrugged and continued to push the food around on his plate. It wasn't that it didn't taste good, he just didn't feel like eating. He had this knot in his stomach all day that wouldn't go away and he couldn't explain why. Well, he could but Alec didn't want to talk about it. What he wanted to do was push it to the back of his mind and pretend that everything was peachy keen. Alec's had a lot of practice in that department. He stabbed his fork into his mac and cheese, looked at his dad and smiled before shoving it into his mouth.

"Okay, Alec, you can't fool me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie, Alec." Ben said forcefully as he put down his fork, "You didn't want to leave Bobby's and you're worried about Mom and Dad's mission."

"BEN!"

"What?"

"I told you that...that was a secret!"

"Oh, sorry, Alec."

Dean put down his fork and gestured to Alec to follow him, "C'mon, let's go outside."

Alec stared at his feet as he followed his dad outside expecting to be reprimanded for something but was totally caught off guard when he felt his dad's sturdy arms come down around him in a hug. Alec buried his face in the worn fabric breathing in his father's scent. In the safety of his dad's arms, Alec knew that his dad wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. He felt warm and safe, like nothing, not even Manticore could get to him. Dean kissed the top of his head before he pulled back slightly, "Hey, it's ok to be afraid. Nothing wrong with a little fear. It's what makes us human, Alec."

"But me and Ben aren't human..."

"Of course you boys are. You came from me and I'm human."

"Yeah but they put things in..."

"Your cocktail. So, what? You and Ben have some cat DNA, no big deal. Your Uncle Sammy has demon blood and your Mom's got demon DNA...so does Jake and Stella. Doesn't make 'em any less human. Your actions, how you live your life, now that's what matters. You and Ben, you're good kids. You got nothing to be afraid of. I'm gonna take care of Lydecker and Manticore, I promise you that. You'll be safe, you'll be with your mom's Uncle Gavin."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't but that doesn't mean he's not a good hunter. He'll keep you kids safe while we're gone. I swear nothing's gonna happen to you. I'm gonna take care of those asshats." Dean hugged Alec to him and rested his head on the boy's head, "C'mon lets go back inside and finish eating before your mom sends out a search party."

A couple of hours later Sam knocked on Dean and Lexi's motel room door shifting from foot to foot. Dean was supposed to have met him out by the Impala twenty minutes ago so they could go hustle for gas money. Having to gas up three vehicles across country was expensive and after the motel room and food they were down to their last fifty bucks. Sam raised his hand to knock again when Dean opened the door looking stressed out.

"You okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy just running late, was helping Lex get the kids to bed."

"You sure..."

"Yeah. C'mon we gotta go make us some money."

**Mulligan's Pub**

Sam sat at the table nursing his beer while Dean started his third game of pool. He had purposely lost the first two games to give the guy he was hustling some confidence. Sam smiled while he watched his older brother break. It wouldn't be long now. Dean was about to run the table and take the stack of hundreds that was sitting on the edge of the table. About an hour or so later, Dean sauntered over to where Sam was sitting and placed the stack of bills in front of his younger brother. They were up eight hundred dollars. "There ya go, Sammy. I'm gonna get us some beer."

Dean came back with a pitcher of beer and took the stool across from Sam. He lit a cigarette taking a deep drag as Sam eyed him wearily. "What?"

"I thought you were quitting."

"Dude, don't start nagging me. I got a wife for that."

Sam chuckled while he poured them each a glass of beer. He lifted the glass to his lips watching his brother over the rim as he tried to decide how to broach the subject. He could tell Dean was more stressed than usual and it all began the day they performed the unbinding spell. Jackie had told him to drop it and leave well enough alone but Sam wasn't about to do that. Something was gnawing away at his older brother, he just knew it. If they were going to pull off this plan they needed everyone's head in the game, that included Dean. They can't afford distractions and Sam was going to drag out whatever was bothering Dean whether he liked it or not.

"So, Dean, you gonna tell me what's going on with you?"

"ME? Nothing's going on with me man."

"Yeah, okay. You've been on edge since we did the spell."

"Uh huh, well, I um got a lotta shit going on at the moment Sammy."

"Is this about Lexi having her powers?"

"Sammy..."

"It is."

"I don't wanna talk about it. You weren't there...the nightmares...it was bad man."

"Talk Dean. I'm not gonna drop this."

"FINE. You're such a pain in my ass."

**Three Years Earlier**

**Valley Springs, South Dakota**

Dean turned the ignition off and stared at the apartment building in front of him. He'd been gone for four days on a simple salt and burn with Bobby. He needed some time away to pull himself together and forget about what happened three weeks ago. He had gotten a call from Lexi on the way to the graveyard tonight. She sounded horrible, as if she hadn't slept in days. The pitiful sound of her voice made him rush back here regretting leaving her in the first place. He got out of the Impala, grabbed his bag from the trunk then took a deep breath to steel himself for whatever he was about to walk in to.

The apartment was dark and quiet except for the soft hum of the tv coming from their bedroom. Dean walked into the room to find Lexi sitting in front of the tv still in the same clothes from four days ago.

"Lex?" he called softly. When she didn't answer he walked over to their bed staring down at her, his hand hovering over her shoulder. He wanted to touch her but wasn't sure how she would react. "Lex, you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"It's late." Dean whispered as he grabbed the remote and shut the tv off. He kicked off his shoes, stripped off his grime covered clothes and sat on the bed. He sighed rubbing Lexi's arm before pulling her down with him to lay on the bed. "Let's go to sleep."

A few hours later Dean woke up to an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before making his way into the bathroom. His body ached all over, he needed a hot shower. He stood under the hot water letting it ease the ache in his muscles. He wished it could be this easy to wash away the memories of the last three weeks. Jackie was God knows where. Sammy was dead. Lexi might as well be dead. She wasn't herself. The bubbly, independent, talk a mile a minute smart ass that he loved was gone. Even the dimpled smile Dean loved so much was gone too. She was clingy as hell, following him everywhere even into the bathroom but now after their fight the night he left to go to Bobby's she was barely even acknowledging his existence. He got out of the shower, dried off, and told himself to sack up. He couldn't bring back Sammy but Lexi he could help. He was going to get her to snap out of whatever this was whether she liked it or not. First step, get her to eat something substantial.

Dean walked in the living room and stopped behind the sofa where Lexi sat. He rested his hands on the back of the sofa leaning down to whisper, "Hey Lex? You want some breakfast?" She shook her head 'No.' not bothering to speak. Dean placed a hand gently on her head, his fingers running through her hair as he bent down to kiss her cheek, "Hey, you sure you're alright? What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine." She said softly her eyes never leaving the television.

"No you're not. You still having nightmares?" He continued to stroke her hair while he spoke to her in what Dean hoped was a soothing tone. "Maybe you should try getting out of your pajamas, uh? Go take a walk or something."

"I don't wanna go out, Dean."

"Well, why don't you take a hot bubble bath and change. You love taking bubble baths and it might make you feel better."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere."

"You haven't changed in like four days. This isn't healthy, baby girl. You've hardly eaten. You don't talk to me anymore."

"I believe you said I was being clingy..."

"You were but this is a little extreme dontcha think? I didn't want you to just shut down."

"I'm fine."

"Alright, Lex. I'm making eggs and bacon so if you get hungry they'll be here. Let me know if you need anything, okay sweetie?"

Dean went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He didn't want Lexi to see him loose it. He had to keep it together for her but honestly, he didn't know how much more he could take. He knew going into this that just binding her powers wasn't gonna make everything go back to normal. But this? He sure as hell wasn't expecting Lexi to completely shut down. Dean pulled his cell phone out and hit speed dial. He prayed that she would pick up this time but his call went right to voice mail. "Hey, Jack, it's me again. Look, I dunno where the fuck you are or why you're not answering your phone but...call me back please...I need your help Jack. I...I dunno what...I'm loosing my fucking mind over here...just, just call...come back."

**Later That Night**

While Dean was on the phone with Jackie, Lexi finally got up off the couch and told him she was going to take a bubble bath. He didn't think anything of it. He was just grateful that she had spoken more than two words. He waited till he heard the bathroom door close before explaining the situation with Lexi. Even though Jackie wasn't sure what she could do to help, she promised Dean that she would fly in the next night.

He hung up and glanced at his watch. They'd been on the phone for a little over an hour. He couldn't believe they had been talking for that long. His stomach suddenly tightened. He hadn't heard Lexi come out of the bathroom. Dean told himself that he was being stupid. Lexi was probably just in their room sleeping but he couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. He got up off the couch and checked their room. His eyes landed on the empty bed and on his night stand was a folded note with his name on it. He grabbed the note with shaking hands, eyes scanning the paper quickly before he dropped it to the floor.

Dean ran to the bathroom, panic flooding his body. He reached for the knob, she had locked the door. His first thought was, 'Why'd she lock the door? She never locks the door. ' He stood in front of the bathroom door for a moment paralyzed with fear. He knew he couldn't just stand there, he had to do something. Dean took a deep breath and kicked in the door.

His breath hitched in his throat when his eyes landed on the tub. Lexi was unconscious, her right arm dangling out of the tub, her fingers loosely holding a prescription bottle. He ran to the tub dropping to his knees as he checked to see if she still had a pulse, "LEXI! LEX! C'MON DON'T DO THIS TO ME! LEXI!" He closed his eyes and tried to breathe, she was still alive, it wasn't too late. Dean lightly slapped her face eliciting a groan from her while her eyes fluttered open. He knew if he called an ambulance they would keep her for a 72 hour psych hold. With the nightmares and a chance of her talking about having demonic powers he couldn't chance calling for help. They would lock her in a padded room for sure. He dragged her out of the tub to the toilet sticking his fingers down her throat. He held her as she began to retch."C'mon baby, that's good get them all up. You're not getting away from that easily."

**The Next Morning**

Dean had stayed up with Lexi all night. They didn't talk about what had happened but Dean wasn't going to sweep this under the rug. He walked into their bedroom with a cup of tea and toast for Lexi. He handed her the toast and placed the cup of tea on the night table before sitting next to her, "Hey, you ready to talk?"

"Dean, I..."

"We're gonna talk about this, Lex whether you like it or not. You tried to kill yourself last night. Why would you do that?"

Lexi didn't answer him. She stared down at the plate of toast she was holding and sighed. She picked up a piece taking a small bite before whispering, "You should've never saved me Dean. I deserved to die."

"No, Lex, you don't deserve to die."

"Really? After what I did? It's my fault Sam died in Cold Oaks. I left him with that Jake kid cuz he told me to get out and try to contact you. It's my fault you made that deal. My fault Sam's dead now."

Dean ran his hand down his face in frustration. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Now she was blaming herself for Sammy too. He reached for Lexi's hands giving them a gentle squeeze as he said quietly, "It's not your fault. You didn't turn Sammy and you sure as hell didn't stab him in the back. The sooner you can accept that, the sooner you'll move on."

"Move on? Dean, you don't get it. I can't move on." Lexi got off the bed running her hands through her long hair as she paced the length of the room. She knew that Dean didn't understand, that he could never understand. She was a freak. She didn't fit anywhere. Hunters wanted to kill her cuz of what she was and the demons wanted to kill her cuz she was with a hunter. Not just any hunter either, Dean Winchester. She stopped pacing, took a deep breath and turned to look at her husband, "Don't you get it? I'm what you hunt. I'm what my mother hunted and my whole family is dead because of me. I'm the last Connors left standing and instead of fighting demons, I JOINED them. Azazel got what he wanted."

Dean sighed as he got off the bed and made his way over to Lexi. He hated seeing her blame herself like this. All the blame wasn't on her, he wished that she could see that. He lifted her chin to make her look him in the eye as he stated softly, "You're not what I hunt, Lex. I hunt evil monsters. You're not a monster. You're only acting like this because our kid got taken by my brother who went all fucking crazy and demonic on everyone's ass and then he died. Now you're feeling guilty. I don't care how fucking guilty you feel it's not going to change a damn thing. And killing yourself isn't the answer."

"I AM WHAT YOU HUNT. I KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE AND I LIKED IT."

"No you're not. I know you and that wasn't you, just like whatever the fuck died in that damn graveyard a couple weeks ago wasn't my brother."

"Oh no? You can't exorcise me." She backed away from Dean crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't understand why he was being so stubborn about this. She wasn't different from the things he hunted, she didn't deserve a pass. "It's in my blood, in my DNA. I'm not like you and neither is Jake."

"I'm aware of that. I just don't care, you're my wife and he's my son, our son. That's all I give a shit about and I love you. There's that little issue too."

She blinked at Dean and swallowed hard. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and willed herself not to cry. She wanted to believe that he really did love her but there was no way that he could, not after the things she had done. "You love me? Dean, you never wanted this. Any of this. I know you only married me because you felt obligated and you were going to hell. You thought you had less than a year."

"Eventually I would have done it, couple years down the line maybe. And yeah, yeah I was dying ok but when you've got a year left to live and your steady girl tells you she's knocked up...it made me see...I wanted to have at least that one fucking perfect moment of happiness, just me and you, Lex. I know I always told you I didn't want this but then you came back and you got pregnant. I dunno, I could see it, all of it. Me and you, kids...the whole domestic thing. It looked good. I could've left at anytime but I stayed because I wanted to fucking stay. I took a shot with you. I'm HERE. I don't regret any of it. Don't you get what I'm telling you, Lex? You're SPECIAL."

"You never..." Lexi whispered as the tears finally spilled over her lashes, "made me feel special. Dean, you didn't even ask me to marry you. You just put the ring on the table in some greasy spoon and said, 'Well.'"

"What? Lex, I STILL have that stupid fucking sleeping bag from the night in the woods in the trunk. You're fucking SPECIAL." Dean walked over to her and pulled her tightly against him. He kissed the top of her head before resting his own on top of hers, then said softly, "Don't you get that? Don't you get how much you mean to me? How much I worry about keeping you safe, how fucked up I'd be if ANYTHING ever happened to you. And I didn't know how to ask you to marry me. Besides if you said no it would've been a little less humiliating."

"You didn't know how?"

"No. I'm no good with that stuff, ya know that. I didn't know what to fucking do or what to say. I panicked and just did the first thing that came to mind. I didn't even expect you to say yes."

"Why wouldn't I say yes?"

"Why WOULD you? I'm not a nice man, there's plenty of people who'd agree. And I gave you my mom's ring because I wanted something for you that MEANT something, something that was special. I don't know how to fucking pick out a ring, that one meant a lot to me. I thought perfect, this is perfect for her it means everything, says it all. That ring came from me and I gave it to you because you mean that much to me. It was the best thing I could think of. So, yeah Lex, YOU'RE SPECIAL. You mean everything to me. I love you. I thought you knew that."

"I'm sorry. I...you never say 'I love you.'"

Dean pulled back slightly and sighed. He ran his fingers through Lexi's hair before leaning down to brush his lips against hers. "I know. I'm not good at this stuff and I thought you knew. You know now and I want you to promise me you aren't gonna try and hurt yourself again. Lex, you can't check out on me like that."

"I promise."

**Present Day**

**Mulligan's Pub**

Sam stared at his older brother in shock. He knew that after Dean had bound Lexi's powers things were bad but he never in a million years thought they were that bad. He poured them both another beer and shook his head. "Wow Dean. So, that's why you didn't want her to do it. Why didn't you ever tell me?

"Yeah, man that's why and that's why I don't want her ganking anyone with her powers. It almost destroyed her last time and I dunno...I don't want her to feel like that ever again. We were lucky she pulled herself together last time. And I never told anyone. Not even Jackie when she got there the next night. "

"Dean, I'm sorry. I would've never sided with her on this if I knew."

Dean picked up his glass, drained half of it and looked at his brother before finishing off the rest of his beer. "Not your fault Sammy."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Reviews would be great!

**May 11** **th**

Dean rolled over looking at the alarm clock and groaned. The God damn thing was mocking him. It was 4:30, only a half hour before he was supposed to get up. He closed his eyes and sighed. He barely got three hours of sleep. He was all pumped up after hustling at the bar and had tossed and turned all night. His brain wouldn't shut off then on top of that, Lexi was pissed at him. He didn't get a chance to talk to her again last night, she was already asleep by the time he returned from the bar.

He didn't blame her for being a little pissed off. After all, his plan to draw Lydecker out was, as she said, reckless but it was the only game in town at the moment. He'd smooth things over with her on the drive to the safe house and maybe they could come up with a better way to get Lydecker out of hiding. Dean looked at the clock one last time and groaned before getting out of bed to take a hot shower.

He stood under the hot water letting it ease the ache in his muscles. Dean had forgotten how horrible motel mattress were. He looked down letting the hot water run over his neck, God how he missed his memory foam mattress. For a moment he thought about getting out to wake Lexi so he could ask her if she could work the knots out of his neck and back. He smiled thinking about it, she always gave good massages but he didn't think it would be such a gang banger idea to wake her when she was pissed at him. So to say Dean was more than a little surprised to find Lexi in front of the bathroom mirror washing her face when he stepped out of the shower was an understatement. "Hey, Lex."

"Hey." She whispered, her tongue darting out to lick her lips while her eyes roamed over her husband's naked wet body.

"See something you like?" Dean smirked at her as he grabbed a towel off the rack and deliberately took his time to knot it low on his hips.

"I..." she stammered while meeting his eyes, her cheeks now red from embarrassment. Dean laughed then stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Dean you're getting me all wet."

"Oh am I?" Dean snickered letting his hands wander down past her stomach toying with the waist band of her shorts."Hmm hearing you say that makes me all kinds of hot."

"You...oh my god you know what I mean."

"I'm just messing with you. Listen Lex, you're right about the plan. I'm sorry if I, ya know, upset you. We'll figure something else out."

"Ok."

"We good?"

Lexi shifted in his arms so that she was now facing him. She draped her arms around his neck and stood on tip toe kissing him gently. "Yeah, we're good."

Dean smiled down at her, hands moving to cup and grope her ass. Before she could protest, he hoisted her up onto the tiled counter. He stepped closer to the counter licking his lips while pulling Lexi to the edge of it. His hands slid off her ass, he moved one to rest on her hip, the other on her thigh. Dean leaned in his mouth hovering over her ear, "You have any idea how bad I want you?" His tongue then danced along the shell of Lexi's ear while he massaged her inner thigh.

"Yeah, ok Dean, because I just look SO sexy right now. I've only lost five pounds of the baby weight."

"Doesn't matter to me. It's just more cushion for the pushin', sweetheart." He drawled letting his hands roam over her body as he smiled down at her, "I like you like this, all curvy and soft, it's sexy. If I knew I wouldn't hurt you..."

She stared at Dean and licked her lips trying not to let her eyes leave his face. Lexi knew exactly how bad he wanted her. She was trying to keep his thoughts out of her head, which was difficult when he was this close to her in addition to his teasing touches. She shut her eyes trying to clear her mind but all she could think about was ripping that towel off his hips and letting him take her right there on the counter. "Dean, you know we can't have sex yet."

"Oh Lex, you never said nothing about me not being able to kiss..." Dean whispered leaning down to kiss the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy,"or touch you." he continued while his hands slid under her tank top. Dean let his hands continue to roam as his mouth did it's own exploration. He began by brushing his lips gently against hers, then down to her jawline placing feather light kisses as he made his way to her ear. He hovers around her ear taking his time to lick and nibble the sensitive flesh. He stops for a moment before he drags his lips back down to her neck kissing and biting his way to the top of Lexi's chest. Dean stepped back pulling her tank top off to disregard it on the floor.

"Dean." His name comes out as a high whine full of need and want. "We can't..."

"Shhhh..." Lowering his head, he leaned forward to flick his tongue over each nipple. Lexi's eyes flutter closed as a low moan escapes her throat. She arches her back to give him better access then bites her bottom lip to stifle her moans. Dean smirked up at her, then took her breast into his mouth. He loved the softness of her skin, loved the way she tasted of coconut. He moaned around her breast, the sensation sending shivers up her spine. He knew he was treading in dangerous territory but he didn't care. He wanted Lexi, bad. If he was going by the sounds she was making and the fingers tugging at his hair, he'd say she wanted him just as bad. Which of course only made Dean want her that much more. Lexi's fingers tightened in his hair, guiding him over to her other breast. His mouth hovered over her nipple making her squirm as she moaned his name. Dean flicked and swirled his tongue around her nipple teasing her before he wrapped his lips around her. He sucked her nipple in to his mouth letting his teeth scrap the sensitive flesh while he began to slowly shimmy her shorts and panties down. Lexi suddenly pulled away from Dean breathing heavily, "Okay, stop. We have to stop. You're evil Dean Winchester. Pure. Evil .Thirty three days. That's all, just thirty three more days till we can have sex."

"Thirty three, uh? You counting down?"

"Yup, thirty three days..." Lexi whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, "Thirty three days Dean and you can have me. Any. Way. You. Want."

"Any way I want?"

"Hmm hmm any way. Any position. Whatever that filthy mind of yours cooks up. As long as you get me off."

"Oh, I'll get you off. You can count on that but I'm gonna hold you to it, baby girl."

**Two Hours Later**

They were running late. Dean had wanted to be on the road an hour ago. However, having to get four kids up and ready was taking far longer than Dean thought it would. Alec and Ben had already ate breakfast, got dressed and now were sitting on the couch in front of the television ready to go. Lexi was chasing Jake around the motel room in an attempt to get him dressed which left Dean to deal with Stella. He thought he picked the easier child when he told his wife he'd take care of the baby. He was so wrong. Barely over a week old and she was just as feisty as her mother. Once he got her out of her pajamas and her diaper changed she wouldn't stay still for him to dress her. She kept kicking her little legs and squirming around. "C'mon cutie pie be a good girl for me. Daddy's tired and he has a long drive to our new home today. Please Stella, just stay still for daddy and I'll buy you something." Stella stopped squirming and stared up at Dean. He quirked his eyebrow at her shaking his head as he finished dressing her. "Figures that would get you to stay still. You're just like your mother ya know that?"

Dean put Stella in her carrier then turned to see Jake dart around the couch to get away from his mother. "JACOB DEAN WINCHESTER!" Dean growled causing his young son to freeze on the spot, "You get over here right now and let your mom dress you."

"I sorry, Daddy."

"Don't tell me that, tell your mom."

"I sorry, Mommy."

Dean was about to say more to Jake when the knocking on the motel room door began. He sighed running a hand through his hair. He made his way to the door stepping over the toys Jake had dumped on the floor moments before. Dean opened the door to find Sam, hand frozen in mid knock with his bitch face firmly in place. "I thought we were leaving an hour ago. We've been waiting on you guys."

"Yeah well, we're running a little late..."

"Ah. So Dean, you're having problems with your child army then?"

"Shut up, Sammy."

Sam walked in still chuckling to himself with Jackie right behind him. He looked around his eyebrow raised. The room looked like a hurricane hit it. Hurricane Jake if Sam was going by what the rambling toddler was saying to his mother. He estimated Dean and Lexi wouldn't be ready to hit the road for at least a half hour by the state of things. Sam sighed turning towards his older brother, "Hey, the twins look like they're ready to hit the road. How about me and Jackie take them now and we can all meet up for lunch at a Denny's or Waffle House?"

Dean nodding looking over at the twins, "You boys packed?"

"Yes, Sir." Ben and Alec answered simultaneously.

"Ok, grab your stuff and go with Sammy and Jackie." Dean then turned to Sam and Jackie handing them half of the money he had won last night, "You guys hit the road. Call us when you stop for lunch and we'll meet you there."

**Winchester, CT**

Dean drove up the long dirt driveway slowly as he took in the lay of the land. The safe house was set back about a mile and a half from the road and appeared to have an iron face around the entire property. As far as safe houses go, this was not at all what he expected. He had expected to pull up to some run down shack not a nice house that appeared to be well kept. He put the car in park then turned to look at his wife, "Lex, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah. These are the coordinates my uncle gave me and when I spoke to him last night he said the name of the farm was Evergreen Farm."

"So, this is like a real working farm?"

"Seem so."

"Uh, okay..." Dean got out of the car then helped Jake out of his car seat while Lexi got Stella. He leaned against the car holding Jake with one arm as he waited for Sam and Jackie to park their vehicles. Dean's eyes darted around the property so he could get a feel for the place. He counted six buildings in all, three houses, two barns and what appeared to be a tool or wood shed. He also noticed a couple of cows out back, some chickens, pigs, a small orchard and some crops on the far side of the property. "Hey, your Uncle isn't going to expect us to run this place is he?"

"I don't think so. I mean he didn't say anything to that affect."

"That's good cuz I know nothing about this sorta stuff." Lexi came around the car to stand next to Dean with Stella still in her carrier. Dean slipped his free arm around his wife's waist giving her a little squeeze. "Ya know Lex, after we deal with Manticore this could be a nice place for us to stay. There's a lot of room for the kids...Ben and Alec can run around without worrying bout people seeing them..."

She smiled up at Dean before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, "I think that sounds like a good plan."

Jackie and Alec were already out of their car as Sam maneuvered the moving truck up the dirt drive way. Alec was bouncing on the balls of his feet just itching to go exploring but his dad told him he had to wait for Ben. Alec's eyes kept darting around the farm, there was so much space and so many trees to climb he could barely hold his excitement. The moment Ben's feet hit the ground, Alec blurred over to him taking his hand to drag him off to explore. The kids weren't the only ones that were excited about their new digs. Both Sam and Jackie looked around with wide eyes as they took in their surroundings. Jackie grabbed Sam's arm pointing to one of the smaller houses in the distance, "Look Sam, another house. We can have our own place! I'm gonna go check it out!"

Before Sam or Dean could remind her they had the truck to unload she was gone. Sam shrugged smiling sheepishly at his older brother, "It'll be nice to have our own space again."

"Yeah." Dean nodded while gesturing to the truck, "Guess we better start unloading."

Lexi took Jake's hand to take him and Stella inside. She was about half way up the walk when her uncle came around the back of the house. She changed directions walking over to him and smiling. She shifted the carrier in her hand so he could get a better look inside, "Hey Uncle Gavin, this is Stella."

He peered down into the carrier then back up to Lexi with a sneer on his face, "I see you're just like your mother, legs just fall wide open for douche bags. You think your mother died so you could be with someone like him? A hunter. No less the douchiest of all hunters."

"UNCLE GAVIN!"

Dean turned towards the direction of the house as soon as the shouting began. He could feel his blood pressure rising at the words he was hearing. He never did like Gavin Connors but he tolerated him for Lexi's sake. But this? There was no way in hell he was going to let this sonofabitch talk to his wife like that. Dean shoved the box he was holding into Sam's arms before stalking across the driveway. He heard Sam call his name but kept walking towards his wife and children. He could feel his blood boiling, he was seething. "Gavin! YOU APOLOGIZE TO MY WIFE RIGHT NOW!"

"This has nothing to do with you Campbell."

"CAMPBELL?" Dean pulled a face and then looked down at his hands. He counted to ten trying to control himself but all he wanted to do was beat this fucker to a bloody pulp. "You think that's funny do you? Calling me Campbell. My name's Winchester. I know damn well you know that since you went digging for information on me a few years back so cut the Campbell shit out. And ya know what else? I don't give a rat's ass what you think of me and my brother but my wife, your niece, different story. You don't speak to her like that cuz if I hear you say shit like that to her again, me and you are gonna have a problem. See I don't give a fuck about your PTSD ass like Lexi does. Disrespect her like that again and us Winchesters are gonna be having a Hunter's funeral out there in the back forty. Do I make myself clear? You apologize to Lexi NOW."

"Dean, stop. It's fine."

"Yeah, Dean listen to your wife, you little pussy whipped..."

Dean lunged at Gavin only to be pulled back by Sam. Dean struggled to get free but Sam only tightened his grip as he pulled him further away from Lexi's uncle. "Dean, calm down and I'll let you go."

"I AM CALM, SAMMY!"

Truth was, Dean was anything but calm. Gavin kept taunting him while Sam held him back. His anger and hatred for the man was red hot. The only thing Dean could think about was getting free and throttling the crazy sonofabitch. Lexi looked from her uncle to her husband and had enough. She could tell by the look on her husband's face that this was not going to end well. She had to put a stop to it now. She turned to her uncle stating harshly, "Uncle Gavin **SHUT UP**."

There was no denying by the tone and echo of her voice what she had done. Her uncle opened and then closed his mouth suddenly. Dean smirked in delight at Gavin Connors. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying Lexi using her powers but this was fucking awesome. He jerked out of Sam's grasp and closed the distance between him and Gavin. He leaned in smirking down at him, "Mind control is awesome isn't it, you little bitch."

**May 15** **th**

Alec and Ben woke up extra early in anticipation of their first birthday party. Alec wanted to run right into their parents' bedroom and wake them up but Ben reminded his brother what had happened last time. Alec huffed but followed his older twin downstairs and plopped himself in front of the television. Lexi was already buzzing around in the kitchen getting breakfast started while Dean sat at the kitchen table giving Stella a bottle. Ben stood in the doorway for a beat taking it all in. "Mom," he called shifting slightly, "what are you doing?"

"I'm making your birthday breakfast...chocolate chip pancakes. And later you and your brothers are going to help me make your cake."

"Can we have grilled cheese for dinner?"

"You and Alec can have whatever you want. It's not every day you turn ten."

"Yeah Ben," Dean smirked as he shifted Stella in his arms to burp her, "double digits. It's a big deal."

**Later that day**

Jake sat at the kitchen table holding a beater with both hands that was dripping chocolate cake batter. He licked it slowly as he made a mess of himself and the table. Alec and Ben were also sitting at the table taking turns to slide their fingers across the mixing bowl then licking their fingers clean savoring the chocolate goodness. Not to be left out, Dean had the other beater and the spatula Lexi had used. All four Winchesters were now covered in varying degrees of chocolate making happy noises as they ate the cake batter. Lexi leaned against the kitchen counter and smiled as she watched the four of them, "I wish I had a camera."

"Why's that, babe?" Dean asked as he licked his fingers clean.

"You boys all have that same goofy look on your faces and because it's so damn cute."

Dean got up from the table picking up Jake and went over to the sink. He sat Jake on the counter grabbed a paper towel and wet it, then started wiping the chocolate off of Jake's face, "That's cuz your cake batter is awesome."

She smiled up at Dean bumping him with her hip, "Wait till you taste the cake."

After dinner that night of grilled cheese and french fries, Ben and Alec had their first birthday party. Dean, Lexi, Jake, Sam and Jackie sang 'Happy Birthday' to them before both boys leaned forward to blow out the eleven candles on their chocolate birthday cake. Both Ben and Alec had huge slices of cake with vanilla ice cream and whip cream in front of them. Dean had managed to find the can of whip cream earlier that day at the market when Lexi had sent him to find some birthday candles. The boys beamed at each other before digging in. Once every one had finished their cake and ice cream, the boys watched with wide eyes as Dean and Sam walked in with a pile of brightly wrapped presents.

"Are those for us?" Ben asked quietly.

"Well, yeah." Dean smiled ruffling his hair, "It's your birthday Benny."

They ripped into Sam and Jackie's gifts first. The boys looked at each other their faces all lit up as they tore the super soakers out of their packaging. Alec held it up testing the weight of the water gun in his hands before turning to his brother and discussing how they were going to ambush their Great Uncle Gavin. Dean laughed in delight offering suggestions on how and where to ambush him until Lexi smacked his arm. Not wanting to get into an argument with his wife, Dean pushed their presents over to the boys telling them to open the boxes. Alec looked down into the box then up at his parents confused, "Why'd you give us helmets?"

"Well," Lexi smiled at him, "you're just going to have to go outside to see."

Ben and Alec stood on the back porch staring down into the yard in shock. There in the middle of the yard, were two shiny new bikes, one black, one blue, with red bows on them. Dean looked down at his sons then back at Lexi. He thought they would love the bikes but now he wasn't so sure. They were being so quiet, this wasn't the reaction he had expected. Ben turned and looked up at him with wide green eyes, "You got us bikes..."

"Yeah Benny, um if you boys don't like 'em..."

"We LOVE them! Which one is mine?"

"Any one you want Benny."

Ben tore down the porch steps to the blue bike his whole face lit up with excitement. Alec watched his older twin for a beat then smirked at his dad, "That's cool. I wanted the black one." Before he went down to join his brother, Alec hugged his dad tight and whispered, "Dad, the bikes are awesome. This is the best birthday ever."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Reviews would be great!

**May 30th**

Two weeks after Ben and Alec's tenth birthday party Lexi found herself sitting in one of the rocking chairs on the back porch with Stella in her arms. She was watching her boys in the yard. Ben and Alec were playing a game of hide and seek while Dean and Jake were feeding the chickens. In actuality, Jake was taking handfuls of feed from the bucket his father was holding then just throwing feed at the chickens and running away. The sound of Dean's laughter drifted back to her making her smile. It sounded so carefree that for a moment she forgot what they were about to do in a few days time. She closed her eyes wishing she could be as relaxed as her husband, maybe a little cat nap outside would help ease her mind.

" _Hello, Princess."_

_Lexi turned towards to the sound of the voice to find Azazel sitting in the rocking chair next to her. Her eyes widened as she shook her head, "You can't be here, you're dead."_

" _Maybe. Maybe not. Or maybe I'm somewhere else. Do you know where demons go when they die?"_

" _Hell?"_

_Azazel smiled at her and leaned in closer, "We'll save that for another time."_

" _I'm dreaming..."_

" _Doesn't mean I ain't real, Lexi. You make a father proud you know that? Beautiful grandchildren that are gonna grow up big and strong. And you Princess, deciding to unbind your powers. I knew you'd come around sooner or later."_

" _I'm not...that's not why I did it."_

" _Ya know that saying,'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' Well sweetheart this is the epitome of that saying."_

" _No. I'll never be that thing again."_

" _You're gonna have to embrace who you really are. When you do Princess, come find your dear old dad. You're smart you can figure out where I am. There's so much I need to teach you..."_

Lexi inhaled sharply her eyes flying open just as Sam was coming up the porch steps carrying some books. He stopped looking at Lexi with concern, "You okay, Lex?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Sam took the chair next to her saying softly, "You don't look fine. Truth is Lexi, you haven't been acting like yourself since we unbound your powers."

"Sam you wouldn't..."

"What? Understand. C'mon Lexi, I'm probably the only other person on earth that understands how you feel and what those powers do to you. You can talk to me."

"I've been having strange dreams...my d...I mean Azazel's been talking to me in my dreams like when I first got my powers."

"Lexi, that's impossible. Dean killed him."

"I know that Sam but I dunno..."

"I take it you haven't told Dean about this. So the yellow eyes in your dreams, what's he saying to you?"

"Same crap as last time when he was alive and well."

"You need to tell Dean."

"I know, Sam, I know."

Lexi waited until she had put the kids to bed to talk to Dean. She wanted to get him alone and since Sam and Jackie were living in one of the smaller houses after bed time was the only opportunity she would have. She found Dean in the living room sitting playing his guitar as he sang quietly, _'I picked up my bag, I went lookin' for a place to hide when I saw Carmen and the Devil walkin' side by side. I said, "Hey, Carmen, come on let's go downtown." She said, "I gotta go but my friend can stick around." Take a load off, Fanny. Take a load for free. Take a load off, Fanny and you put the load right on me. You put the load right on me...'_

Lexi sat across from Dean in the love seat smiling at him, "The Weight, uh?" Dean blushed slightly and put down his guitar while he nodded his head, "Oh, don't stop. I love listening to you play, Dean."

"What's wrong, Lex?"

"Nothing. Why would you ask me that?"

"Cuz I saw the heart to heart you were having earlier with Sammy. Hell, Lex, you two haven't exactly been bffs since I knocked you up with Jake."

"We're not that bad..."

"Yeah, well, you're not friends like you two were ten years ago either."

"Things change."

"Yeah, I guess so." Dean rubbed his chin as he studied his wife. She was looking down at her hands worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. It was a telltale of her's that Dean has always thought was cute but right now it made him sick to his stomach with worry. "Lex, tell me what's got you all tied up in knots."

She glanced up meeting her husband's eyes then took a deep breath. "Azazel's been talking to me in my dreams again. He whispers to me. He calls me 'Princess' and says 'I make a father proud.' It's more than that though. He keeps telling me if I want to beat Manticore I have to face up to what I really am, that I have to embrace being his daughter. That I have to give in to my powers like last time. I can't...I..."

"Lex, it's not really him. He's dead. I killed him."

"But, Dean, last time..."

Dean got off the couch and sat on the loveseat next to Lexi. He pulled her against his chest then rested his chin on the top of her head. He ran his hands slowly along her back and whispered, "Shhhh. They're just dreams, baby girl. And this isn't like last time. You're not gonna turn and go bat shit crazy. I promise you I'm not gonna let that happen. We're gonna go in there and free those kids and then we're gonna torch that place to the ground. After that, I'm gonna lock your powers down and you won't ever have to worry about them again."

"But what if I..."

"You're not, Lex."

"Dean, how do you know?"

"Cuz I trust you." Dean pulled back slightly moving his hands to cup his wife's face. Her eyes were full of doubt and fear. It killed him to see how scared she really was. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear then leaned in to gently brush his lips against hers. When he pulled back he held her chin up so she couldn't look away from him and said, "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

**June 1** **st**

Today was the day they would be leaving the safe house and heading to Manticore's new headquarters. The new location was west of Sheridan near the border of Montana in the middle of nowhere. Alec and Ben were both nervous. They didn't want their adoptive family to take them on but they also knew it was something they had to do. None of them would ever be safe if Manticore was still around.

Alec looked up from the bag he was packing chewing on his bottom lip. He knew Dean Winchester was just as capable as any highly trained solider but it didn't stop him from worrying. Manticore was a big bad monster in his ten year old mind. It was clouded in secrecy, a faceless entity that was capable of horrors that still lived vividly in his head, he couldn't help but be afraid. The man that he now saw as his Dad was going to rush into the belly of the monster and attempt to destroy it. Alec zipped up his bag and slug it over his shoulder, his game face fully in place.

He met his twin on the porch but didn't look up to meet his older brother's eyes. Instead, Alec kept his eyes trained on his father and Gavin Connors who were having some kind of in depth discussion. Alec figured they were probably going over the place of rendezvous and any contingency plans that might be needed. After a few minutes both men nodded and Dean was heading towards the porch. He stopped in front of them hugging them both. He pulled away looking Alec and Ben in the eyes, "You behave for your Uncle Gavin and watch out for your little brother and sister. We'll see you kids in a few days."

"Dad..."

Dean smiled at Ben carding his fingers through the boy's hair, "We ain't saying good bye, Benny. We're gonna go take care of Lydecker and the rest of those douche nozzles and be back before you know it. I promise you that. We're coming back."

Ben nodded and launched himself into his father's arms. Dean rocked on his heels from the force of Ben's weight then reached out with his right arm and tugged Alec into their hug. Alec buried his face in his dad's neck and squeezed him tight. He then pulled away and schooled his features asking, "Where's Uncle Gavin taking us?"

"To a safe house the Connors have out near Big Horn. You'll be safe there."

Dean stood up taking the boys' bags and gesturing for them to follow him. They walked over to the SUV where their mom was anxiously giving instructions to her Uncle Gavin. She stopped mid sentence when she saw them approaching her. She pulled each boy in turn into a tight hug and pressed kisses into their hair. Lexi looked at Alec and Ben whispering, "You boys be good and..."

"Watch out for Jake and Stella." Alec finished for her with a serious look on his face. "Don't worry mom. We'll keep them safe."

She sighed then smiled sadly at Alec, "You sound so much like Dean..."

"Lex," Dean called from the Impala, "We gotta get going..."

Lexi nodded pulling the twins in for one last hug before saying goodbye to her uncle, Jake and Stella again. She walked over to Dean stopping to turn around to watch the SUV pull away.

Dean walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist while he whispered in her ear, "They'll be fine, Lex. I wouldn't have let them go with Gavin if I didn't think he could keep them safe."

"I know, it's just..."

"I know, babe. C'mon we gotta hit the road."

She got in the front passenger door turning to look at Sam and Jackie in the back seat. Jackie nodded her head then looked out the window. Sam moved forward squeezing Lexi's shoulder saying firmly, "We got work to do, Lex."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. Reviews would be great!

_"I'm gonna burn it all down. I'm gonna rip it out. Well everything that you employ was meant for me to destroy to the ground now."_

Dean watched Lexi sharpening the knives from his place at the kitchenette table across the room. She had been unusually quiet since they left the safe house. He knew she was worried, hell, he was worried too. Lexi being silent though was never a good sign. Silence from her was a tell tale that some crazy shit was going on in that brain of hers. Dean didn't like that one bit. He laid the gun he was cleaning on the table and cleared his throat, "Hey Lex, baby, you ok over there? You're being awful quiet."

"Yeah, I'm as fine as can be expected."

"We're gonna win."

She looked up for the knife she was sharpening her eyebrows raised, "And if we don't?"

"If we don't at least we tried. You gotta promise me something though, Lex. If something happens to me you get yourself out. You hear me? You get out and get the kids and you disappear with them. Don't try to save me, don't make any deals to bring me back. You get yourself and the kids someplace safe. Promise me, Lex."

"Dean, I can't. I can't leave you behind. I won't leave you behind. Don't ask me to."

"Lexi. Lexi listen to me. This is bigger than me and you. I know you'd never leave me behind but you have to this time baby. Think about the kids. They're gonna need you to keep them safe. Promise me you'll get yourself out. Please, baby girl."

"I promise."

Dean got up from his spot at the table and sat on the floor next to Lexi. He took the knife out of her hand placing it next to him before he turned to look at her. He brushed her long hair off her cheek saying her name softly. When she didn't answer him Dean gathered her into his arms pulling her onto his lap. "Hey, talk to me baby."

"What do you want me to say?" She whispered while playing with the hem of her shirt, "You're talking about me leaving you for dead."

"I'm sorry." He said softly pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Didn't mean to upset you."

Lexi stared at Dean for a moment or two without saying a word before brushing her lips to his. She pulled away slightly resting her forehead against Dean's, "I know I just promised you...I love you so much...if something happens I can't just leave you behind..."

"I know but you're gonna have to."

Lexi nuzzled her face into Dean's neck deeply breathing in his scent. The smell of leather, motor oil and cigarette smoke lingered on his skin along with his aftershave. The scent was strictly Dean and always comforted her. She didn't know why it did but maybe it had something to do with knowing he was close by. Lexi felt him tighten his arms around her, his hands sliding down to her hips to pull her securely to him. "Lexi..." he whispered in her ear. Lexi pulled away slightly to find herself staring into Dean's gold flecked green eyes. He was looking at her intently, his eyes boring into hers. He's been wanting to touch her for months now. His fingers itching to stroke over her soft smooth skin. Dean moved his hands from her hips to her face, his fingers running through her long brown hair before he brushed his lips against hers.

Lexi clutched at Dean's t-shirt with one hand, the other crept to the back of his neck massaging his skin in small circles. He prodded her bottom lip with his tongue, encouraging Lexi to part her lips for him. Dean licked into her mouth taking his time to explore every inch of it, his tongue curling around hers to fight for control of the kiss. She gave up control easily pressing herself as close to Dean as she possibly could, her hands snaking under his shirt. She moved her hands up his back loving the feel of his overheated skin. She wanted more of him, had to have more of him. She started to move in his lap rocking her hips in an attempt to get the friction she needed as she made little mewling noises. Dean groaned from the contact, his hips bucking hard against her causing him to break the kiss. Lexi opened her eyes slowly licking her kiss swollen lips. "Why'd you stop?"

"Lex, it's been six months since we've had sex." Dean stated simply then pressed another kiss to her lips before he gripped her hips and stood up."You keep grinding on me like that and I'm gonna pop like a bottle of warm champagne."

"What are you doing, Dean?"

Dean smirked at her as he crossed the short distance to the motel bed, "What does it look like I'm doing, Lex? I'm taking my wife to bed."

"Dean..."

"Shh. I don't wanna hear we gotta wait another week. Lex, one or both of us could die tomorrow and I'm not dying with blue balls." Everything after that was a blur. What seemed like seconds later they were both naked and Dean was pressing her down into the mattress, his weight pinning her underneath him. Dean's tongue danced lightly across her bottom lip before he leaned down on his forearms, his eyes locked on hers as he pushed slowly into her. Lexi gasped digging her nails into the soft skin of his biceps waiting for him to move. He leaned down his lips and tongue gliding over the top of her breasts as his three day scruff left small red marks across her skin. He looked up at her whispering, "You okay, Lex?"

"Hmm hmmm."

"I'll go slow...if I hurt you tell me and I'll stop..." Then he started moving, slow and deep. He set up a deliciously slow rhythm that had her arching her back and pressing her hips against his wanting him to go harder and faster. He sped up, eyes closed as he bit down on his bottom lip saying under his breath, "Fuck...hmmm Lexi...God damn baby girl you feel so fucking good. Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Lexi's eyes flutter closed while she let the sensation roll over her, she could already feel the tension building inside her. She got lost in the waves of pleasure washing over her, she didn't realize how much she missed being with Dean this way. She opened her eyes and watched Dean' s face contort in pleasure, that's when it hit her. Her breath hitched as she remembers the vision she had months ago. It was this moment she saw before she saw that room in Manticore. She gripped Dean's hips trying to pull him in deeper in attempt to shake off the memory of the vision. Dean looked down at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Dean...harder..." She said in a whispering little moan while her eyes fluttered closed, "Fuck me harder, Dean."

The next the morning Dean woke to an insistent banging on his motel door. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand before he checked the time on his watch. Nine am, Dean couldn't remember the last time they slept this late. Swinging his legs out of bed, he groaned as the banging grew louder. He made his way to the door only stopping to pull on his boxer briefs. "ALRIGHT! I'M COMING! KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON!" Dean opened the door to find Sam on the other side looking pretty annoyed. Dean leaned against the door frame as Sam swept his eyes over him. Sam looked down at Dean his eyebrow raised. "What Sammy?"

"Didn't realize Lexi was a bitter." Sam smirked while gesturing to his brother's arms and chest.

Dean looked down at his arms and ran a hand over his chest before pulling a face and crossing his arms to hide the bite marks, "It's been a while and don't tell me Jackie's never bitten you while you're fucking her."

"Wasn't it you that told me once not to leave bite marks."

"That's different, Sammy. The guy shouldn't leave marks, girls don't like that but they can leave marks."

"Hoped you wrapped it. You two don't need any more kids."

"Shut up Sammy. So, is that why you're here? To talk sex etiquette."

"No. I got word back from Bobby and Rufus. Lydecker showed up at Manticore last night. Guess he got Victor's message you were in town."

"Ok, then. We hit them tonight."

**Later that night**

Lexi sat in the back of the van with Dean waiting for Sam to loop Manticore's security feed. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought of how many ways this thing could go sideways. The first one being that she goes bat shit crazy and starts killing people for the hell of it. That wasn't going to happen. Dean promised her and if she was going to pull this off she had to believe him. She could do this. She could give in to her powers if it meant saving her family.

"Lex, you ok?" She turned to look at Dean nodding her head as he attempted to press a gun into her hand, "Here take this."

"I don't need a gun Dean."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I got my powers, they're more than enough."

Before Dean could argue further, Sam informed them the loop was working and it was time to move. Lexi slipped out of the van walking straight to the front gate. Two armed soldiers came out of the booth guns raised. She tilted her head smirking, "Put your guns down boys and open that gate for me and my friends." The guards did as they were told without question then looked at each other in confusion. Lexi walked up to them and stated clearly, "You never saw me or my friends. You never came in for your shift tonight. Go home."

The group watched the guards turn and leave before making their way inside. Once inside, Sam, Jackie and Victor went in search of the genetics lab, Bobby and Rufus went to free the recaptured soldiers and Dean and Lexi went to find Lydecker. Dean stepped in front of Lexi to take point only to have her grab his arm and pull him next to her. "What?"

"I don't need you to protect me." She hissed her normal green eyes flashing yellow, "I got this."

Dean nodded and took a step back even though ever fiber in his body was screaming at him to protect her. Protecting his family was as instinctual as breathing to him even though he knew she wasn't helpless. He checked his gun one more time before meeting her eyes, "I know you don't. Let's just get this done, OK?"

Dean and Lexi were almost finished searching the right wing of the building when they heard the explosion. They looked at each other before they heard Sam's voice come over the radios they were carrying. They had taken out the genetics lab and Manticore's database. Bobby's voice came over the radio next stating that him and Rufus had gotten all the recaptured soldiers out. They were on their way to join up with Dean and Lexi. Dean sighed in relief. They only had one thing left to do, find Lydecker.

The two of them moved down the hallway checking each room they came across with no sound of Lydecker. Dean opened the door to the stairwell looking at Lexi, "Up or down?"

"Up. Bobby and Rufus already got the kids down there. I doubt Lydecker is down there."

"Up it is then."

They began making their way up to the second floor when Victor's voice came over the radio. "Dean, Lydecker's heading for the right wing. He's heading straight towards you. Do you copy?"

"Yeah, I copy. Don't let him get away."

Dean turned towards Lexi but before he could say anything she disappeared on the spot. He cursed to himself and ran down the stairs. How could he forget that she could teleport at will when she had her powers? He had to get to Lydecker before she did. The look on her face, her eyes hard and yellow, it wasn't his Lexi he saw. It was Azazel's daughter he had just glimpsed. She was going to tear Lydecker limb from limb. Dean ran as hard and as fast as he could, his boots pounding on the linoleum floor. He couldn't let her kill him. It wasn't because he wanted to save Lydecker, far from it. He knew when Lexi was bound again how the knowledge that she killed someone would eat away at her. It almost destroyed her last time and he'd be damned if he let it happen to her a second time.

Dean skidded to a halt his eyes wide. Lexi stood three feet away with her back to him. She had Lydecker pinned to the wall. His feet were at least four foot off the ground with his eyes closed, "What are you?"

Lexi stepped closer to him, even without seeing her face, Dean knew she was smirking, "My dad had his own genetic program and I'm the result." She clenched her hand as if she was squeezing something. Lydecker felt his heart contract painfully and gasped for air. "I'm going to kill you nice and slow for what you did to these children."

"Lexi, NO!" Dean moved forward slowly never taking his eyes off of her, "Don't do this. Let me take care of him."

"Why? I could kill him with the snap of my fingers."

"Because Lex, that was the deal. Remember?" Dean said as he stood between Lexi and Lydecker. "You were to get us in here and I was gonna gank this sonofabitch. We're here. The lab is destroyed, the kids are out and you got that douche nozzle pinned down. It's my turn to finish it."

"Okay, Dean." Lexi nodded while her eyes returned to their normal bright green. She gestured with her hand sending Lydecker crashing to the ground. "You finish the son of a bitch."

Lydecker stared at Dean as he raised his hands in surrender, "You're not really going to kill me are you, Son? You didn't kill me in that barn when you had a chance. You're not going to kill me now. John Winchester didn't raise a murderer."

Dean raised and cocked his colt 1911 and shrugged, "I kill all sorts of things." He pulled the trigger, three shots hitting center mass, before Lydecker could continue to plead for his life.

Dean watched the blood pool around the body his gun still raised while Lexi knelt down to check for a pulse. She pressed her fingers to his neck then looked up at Dean and stated, "He's dead."

Dean lowered his gun and nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly,"Ok, let's find the others then let's torch this bitch to the ground."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse that I write. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story and thanks for the reviews. I never thought this fic would go on for so long. This is the final chapter for this story but I will continue the verse in one shots. I hope you like it!

_**June 2** _ _**nd** _

Dean stared at the burning facility in front of him, the heat of the fire so intense he could feel it from where he stood. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes darting around the enclosed area in search of Sam and Victor. His anxiousness made him want to run into the burning building before him to find his brother and Victor. Dean turned to look at Jackie, his green eyes filled with worry, "You saw them before you got out, right?"

"Yeah Dean, they were right behind me. Look," She said pointing over his shoulder, "I think that's them."

His eyes swept towards the west side of the building where two figures were making their way over to the van. He felt relief flood through his body at the sight of his younger brother but that was quickly replaced with anger. "SAMMY WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG?"

"You set the fire too soon, Dean. Me and Victor decided to copy their files before we wiped the system."

"Sammy, are you saying you got their super solider recipe?"

"Yup."

Dean pulled a face and nodded before gesturing to the van. "Then I say it's time we got outta dodge."

He slid into the driver's seat, Lexi took shot gun while Sam and the others piled into the back of the van. Dean was quiet during the drive to the abandoned farm where they had stashed their vehicles. He stared straight ahead, his eyes on the empty road, while he listened to the others celebrating but he didn't share their victorious feelings. Dean had a feeling, he had a feeling he just couldn't shake. It wasn't sitting right with him. It was too easy. The whole thing went down too easy. When had any of his plans gone off without a hitch? Never. Not once. So why was this time different? He tried to shake the thought from his mind but one look at his wife told him Lexi was thinking the same thing. "Lex, do you...

She turned her gaze towards Dean meeting his eyes, "We'll talk about it later. Let's just get as far away from this place as we can."

After they dump the van and get back into the Impala, Dean gets off the interstate about half way to Big Horn. They have a choice of Motel 6 or Super 8. Dean pulls into the Super 8 hoping he wouldn't have to share a room with Sam and Jackie. He kills the Impala's engine and Sam heads towards the office. He comes back with only one key for a room with two queens. Dean shrugs and pops open the trunk to grab their bags. It's not like this is the first time the four of them have had to squeeze into one room. Once they're inside the room Dean pulls a glass vile from his pocket and hands it to Lexi. She turns the glass holding the bluish black liquid over in her hand then looks up at her husband, "I'm ready whenever you are."

She uncorks the bottle, raises it in a silent toast and downs the contents. Dean immediately begins the chant, ' _Permissum suum vox haud diutius exsisto. Reverto lemma iam. Ex unde they venit , Abolesco lacuna , Abolesco vox._ ' Lexi collapses to her knees choking and shaking violently; her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. Dean shoves the ritual into Sam's hands before he kneels next to Lexi. Without missing a beat, Sam picks up where Dean left off chanting louder. ' _Permissum suum vox haud diutius exsist!. Reverto lemma iam! Ex unde they venit , Abolesco lacuna , Abolesco vox!'_

Lexi becomes eerily still her back arching as a rush of red smoke leaves her mouth. She sits up and immediately begins to cough. When the coughing fit slows, Dean pulls his wife into a hug rubbing her back and whispers in her ear, "You okay?"

She pulls back slightly blinking at him. When nothing happens she smiles, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I'm more than good. I can't hear you guys in my head. They're gone."

Dean lets out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding as he pulls her back into his arms. He closes his eyes, breathes in her scent, and lets himself relax for the first time in months. Lexi nuzzles her face into his neck and tugs him closer. He wishes they could stay like this, on the floor all wrapped up in each others arms but knows they can't. They have to make sure whatever remains of Manticore doesn't find them. They need to go under deep, need to get back to their kids. He pulls away, kisses the top of Lexi's head and says, "C'mon you need to call your Uncle. We'll get a few hours of sleep and hit the road."

**Three A.M.**

Dean didn't get much sleep. He was still too wound up; tossing and turning for the past four hours. Dean stared up at the ceiling replaying the night's events in his head. The whole thing didn't sit right with him. It was too easy. It shouldn't have been that easy, unless. No. Dean didn't want to think about the unless. What he wanted was a cigarette, okay maybe a whole pack of cigarettes. Dean looked over at Lexi while he slowly untangled himself from her in his attempt to slip out of bed but Lexi caught his wrist whispering, "Where are you going?"

"Outside to smoke."

"I'll come with."

"No baby go back to sleep."

"Too late, I'm already up."

They sat together on the hood of the Impala. Dean had his arm casually around Lexi's waist as he smoked his first cigarette. Lexi snuggled deeper into his side wrapping her arms around him while resting her head on his shoulder. "So," She said trying to sound casual, "why are you so tied up in knots?"

Dean took a deep drag off his cigarette before replying, "It all went down a little too easy dontcha think?"

"Well, that was the point of me using my powers right? I mean of course it was easy to get in with the mind control..."

Dean nodded and continued to smoke his cigarette. He didn't speak again until he flicked the butt onto the asphalt. "Lex, I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

"What are you talking about?" Lexi asked before she pulled away slightly to search her husband's face for a clue of what he was talking about. "You always protect me."

"Yeah, well not good enough. If I did you wouldn't have gave into your powers when Sam went dark side and you wouldn't have had to use them tonight."

"Dean, that's not your fault. That was my fault. I let my anger and fear take over when Sam took Jake. The switch that Azazel and the other special kids talked about flipped. I let it flip, that's not on you. And I wanted to unbind my powers to help our family. I'm fine now. You made sure of that. Me deciding to use them is on me, not on you."

Dean ran a hand down his face in frustration. She didn't get it. It was his fault. His job was to protect his family and he failed more than once. He licked his bottom lip as he tried to find the right words to say to make her understand. When he did, he shifted on the Impala so he was now facing Lexi and said quietly, "It is. If something happens to you...I...Lex, I know I don't...I don't say it enough baby. I love you if anything ever happened to you...I don't know what I'd do."

Lexi reached up letting her fingers gently trail down Dean's face before saying, "I know what you'd do. You'd try to find a way to bring me back and along the way you'd kill as many evil sons of bitches that you could find."

"That sounds about right." Dean smirked.

"I know you love me Dean. I love you too. Yeah, it would be nice to hear you say it more but you say so much with your eyes." She sighed, reached for his hand and then began rubbing slow circles in his palm as she held his gaze. "I mean c'mon, the way you look at me. I see how much you love me every day. I know what's underneath all your bravado. You're a strong person, you're tough but you're so much more than that. You're an awesome dad and husband. Plus,you're generous and passionate, protective and sweet, funny and dorky...you love with everything you got. You love me for me, even the parts of me that aren't so warm and fuzzy. You might drive me crazy at times when you get all overprotective but you're exactly what I always wanted."

"Lex, you deserve..."

"Don't you say I deserve better than you because that's not true. I want YOU. I always wanted YOU. I knew you were the one the moment I saw you in Pete and Elda's Diner. Whatever happens after tonight we'll deal with it together."

"I have this feeling Lexi that it was all too easy, ya know? That wasn't the last we've seen of Manticore."

"You're probably right but we got rid of Lydecker, we got their files and we freed those kids. It's a win."

"Yeah but I think we still need to watch your backs, go under for a while."

"Then that's what we'll do." Lexi gave his knee a slight squeeze and then slid off the Impala's hood, "C'mon back inside. You can still get an hour or so of sleep in before we have to hit the road."

**June 3rd**

Alec and Ben had stationed themselves at the cabin's front window from the moment they had woke up that morning. They refused to eat breakfast and instead stood shoulder to shoulder staring out the window waiting for their parents to arrive. They were both nervous despite the fact that they had spoken to their parents the night before. Ben was chewing on his nails while Alec bounced on the balls of his feet. Neither boy would feel at ease until they saw their parents with their own eyes.

The moment they heard the rumble of the Impala in the distance, both boys left their post at the window and ran out the front door despite their Great Uncle Gavin telling them to stay put. Their mom was the first one out of the car. She rushed to them pulling both Ben and Alec into a tight hug before pressing kisses to the top of their heads. Lexi pulled back slightly as if checking the boys' over for injuries while asking, "Are you boys ok?"

"Yeah, Mom." Alec nodded, "All of us are good."

Ben shifted his weight from foot to foot anxiously. He wanted to ask about Lydecker. He needed to know what happened but wasn't sure how to ask. He glanced over at his father getting the courage he needed. He knew his father wouldn't be afraid to ask the question. He took a deep breath and blurted out, "Is Lydecker really dead mom?"

"Yes Ben. I checked myself. Lydecker's dead."

Dean walked over to join his wife and older sons before going inside the cabin. He knelt down so that he was eye level with both boys before pulling them in for a hug. He squeezed them tight while both Alec and Ben clutched at different parts his jacket. If anyone would've told him seven months ago that him and Lexi would take in two young boys that were his clones he'd have laughed in their face and assume they were insane. Now though, Dean couldn't picture his family without Ben and Alec. They were as much his and Lexi's children as Jake and Stella were. Nothing or no one were gonna take these boys from them.

"Is he really gone?" Ben mumbled into his father's neck not really believing that it was true.

Dean released the boys from his hug, his eyes meeting Ben's. "Yeah, Benny, he's gone. I killed him. You don't have to worry about those asshats anymore. You boys are safe now."

Alec smirked at his twin brother throwing a fist in the air, "I told ya Ben! Dad's freaking Batman!"

**Later that night**

Dean sat on the front steps of the cabin nursing a beer and smoking his third cigarette. He still couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't over. He looked up when he heard footsteps behind him and arched his eyebrow when he saw that they belonged to Gavin Connors.

"Lexi told me you killed that bastard Lydecker."

"Yup, I did. I emptied a clip in him."

"Good. He deserved it. You're a good hunter Winchester."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him not bothering to hide his surprise. "Winchester? Uh. What happened with the Campbell bullshit?"

"I only did that to rile you up. Plus, Lexi is the last thing I have left of my baby sister. Had to make sure you were up to scratch to be with her."

"Megan was your younger sister..."

"Yeah. I was supposed to watch out for her, keep her safe. Bang up job I did."

"I know how that goes."

"Yeah I bet you do. You keep my niece safe and you make her happy, that makes you okay in my book, Winchester. But I'm still gonna bust your balls from time to time."

Dean laughed before digging into the cooler at his feet and handing a beer to Gavin. He could appreciate the older man's need to protect the last living link to his little sister. Hell, if it was Dean and he was watching out for Sammy's daughter he'd give the guy a hard time too. He finished the rest of his beer and cracked open another as he shook his head.

A lot had changed in the last twenty four hours that was for sure. Lydecker and Manticore were out of the picture for now, Gavin didn't hate his guts anymore and they had a home to go back to. He couldn't wait to get back to the farm in Connecticut and take his boys out to the lake to go fishing. Dean was going to teach them nail knots, fisherman's knots and clinch knots and how to use dry lures and wet lures. Maybe one day that summer he'd pile everyone into the Impala and take a drive out to the shore to go crabbing like his father did that one time with him and Sammy. 'Yeah,' Dean thought, 'that's something we gotta do.'

**_June 10th_ **

Renfro sat at the conference room table going over the reports she had just received regarding the recent destruction of the Manticore facility. According to the reports, none of the bodies recovered were that of the recaptured soldiers. Colonel Lydecker and all staff that were station at the facility were dead with the exception of three guards. One was barely clinging to life and the other two claim to not have been at the facility of the night in question. She closed the folder and rubbed her temples. She knew this was not the work of Manticore soldiers. This attack was led by someone on the outside maybe the Familiars but the style of attack didn't fit their M.O..

Her eyes swept over to the box containing Lydecker's belongings that were found in his truck and home. Was he on to something? Was X5-493 and X5-494's donor still alive? 'No, he couldn't be.' She told herself, 'Lydecker was fool.'

Despite the fact that there was a body and DNA evidence to confirm X5-493 and X5-494's donor was indeed dead, Renfro started going through Lydecker's files. The donor in question did have a Military extremist for a father and also a younger brother, both of whom could've led the attack against Manticore and Lydecker. It didn't seem plausible to her though.

Renfro put aside the folders and opened up the only envelope that was among Lydecker's belongings. It contained two pieces of paper, a marriage license and a death certificate. She glanced at the marriage license briefly and tossed it on the table wondering why Lydecker would bother with these things. She then picked up the death certificate reading it over. 'No.' she thought, 'This is incorrect.' Renfro snatched up the marriage certificate examining it more closely. It read: __'You are hereby authorized to join Mr. Dean Michael Winchester and Miss Lexi Elizabeth Brennan in the Holy State of Matrimony according to the Constitution and Laws of this State, and for so doing this shall be your License. And you are hereby required to return this License to me, with your Certificate hereon of the fact and date of Marriage. Given under my hand and seal this nineteenth day of July two thousand and seven.'__ She snatched the death certificate comparing the dates, 'Date of death March 7, 2006. Lydecker was right.'

Renfro stares at the papers in front of her for a beat before she picks up her cell phone. "It's Renfro. I need to talk to the committee. The committee will be very interested in this. Lydecker was on to something. X5-493 and X5-494's donor faked his death."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
